


The Blackest Magic saves the day

by Ksfly180



Series: Falling into Black [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark Sirius Black, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 69
Words: 64,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: a big what if Sirius knew more dark magic, enough to save Harry.  What if he was willing to sacrifice to bring back his godson.Part 5 of falling into black
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Harry Potter
Series: Falling into Black [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455121
Comments: 223
Kudos: 400
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: massacre 

Sirius wasn't certain what happened. One moment he was fine. Then suddenly a swooping sensation wove through his entire being. It's a bit like coming down the stairs in the dark only to forget about the last step. It was as if he was appariated without being prepared beforehand. It only lasted a moment but it left him reeling.

A sudden explosion rocks the area. Debris and object fly past, pushed out violently by the enormous pressure. It's only when a second explosion occurs, this one clearly caused by gunpowder, that he realizes what happened. Harry!

He and Harry are bound, their magic linking them. It's something he did in the early days so he would never lose his most precious godson. It was an old blood bonding, dark magic sure but necessary. 

And now that link is severed. Even without the absence of the link he would know now. The explosion is proof alone. All the items Harry kept shrunken, all the items kept safe under his magic, are destroyed. The power feeding the spells is gone. 

Harry is gone. 

His pup is gone!

He's alone now.

Everyone... every last one... is gone.

...............

Some days are good ones. Some days Sirius feels like his old self. He thinks clearly. He feels concern for others, not just those in their group but all of the people out there.

On those days, he is proud of the group they've put together. He wants to get to know them. He thinks of them as friends. He thinks of them as his responsibility.

On those days, he's almost the gryffindor he once was. He feels like an auror again, almost a hero. He thinks his friends would be proud. Those days are rare.

............

Some days are only slightly off. It's either being numb to the world or at least indifferent to it all. Those days padfoot leads. His human mind incapable of anything so the animal mind leads.

On those days, he knows he's dangerous. Padfoot only sees pack and not pack. If you're pack, there's nothing he wouldn't do. If you're not pack, you're a threat. And padfoot doesn't handle threats well.

At first, only Harry was pack. That was simpler. All he had to do was keep Harry happy and safe. He did that easily. Harry seemed happy just to be with him.

Then Harry found his pup. Padfoot didn't see it then. It was just a couple not pack. It was just a threat, a noisy threat. And padfoot would never risk Harry for some noisy not pack.

Padfoot never left Harry that day. Black may have appariated away but padfoot didn't let them go far. He watched his pup escape, clinging to the boy. It confused him, why his pup chose this not pack over him, but he decided to follow. It was easy talking with the not pack. Sometimes, Sirius would even be in charge.

Padfoot came to accept Harry's pup. Then there was Harry's mates, even if he only beds one of them now they are both Harry's. Some of their group edged closer, becoming almost pack just by being close and dependable. But it takes a long time to become pack if you're not pack.

............

Rarely, it's Black that's in charge. Black is everything his family bred. He breathes black magic, soaks in blood and death. 

He's vicious, domineering, violent. He's the one that threw the baby to the walkers instead of just snapping its neck. He's the one to not just kill but really enjoy the killing. He's the monster that looks out through grey eyes.

The only thing Black has loyalty to is Harry. Even so, that loyalty won't protect Harry if Black turns on him. It's why padfoot keeps control when Sirius can't. Neither will risk their pup alone with Black for long.

Only now... there is nothing left for Black to have loyalty to.

...................

Sirius went numb, too shocked to maintain control. Padfoot howled his grief and curled in the corner of his own mind. This left Black as the one in control.

..................

Black has no loyalty to these people screaming and sobbing their grief. He watches coldly as a man screams for his lover and child, both were still inside the house when it exploded. There's a child crying for his mother who is, no doubt, shredded beneath the shattered greenhouses. 

They mean nothing to him.

It's more curiosity than anything. He wants to know how Harry died. What could've killed someone so magically powerful? 

So he appariated, focusing on the tattered burnt ends of the blood bond they once shared.

The scent of blood, burnt copper, is so thick it almost chokes him. Bodies lay torn and tossed around. But this was not done with magic. This was animal...

The truck they left in is half fallen into a deep ditch. Harry's pup, Thorin, lay dead inside, an arrow through his eye. The woman Maggie is curled over her boy in the ditch, half hidden beneath the truck. Merle's leans wounded against the back of the truck with a gun in hand and Harry's pup, Evelyn, pressing against his leg.

A look further out shows the path of destruction going from the truck to half a mile down the road. A few of the bodies on the ground are still clinging to life but they won't last long, their injuries too severe. Blood is so thick on the road its left it like a liquid red mirror.

Harry's mate is curled on the road, clutching half of a torn and bloody body to his chest. 

The lower half is naked. One of the legs is missing at the knee while the other is savaged at the hip. It's clear that it took several strikes of a blade to separate the innards and spine because some of the innards are well away from where the body fell.

The upper half is riddled with slashes and missing chunks. Bits of flesh hang away from the ribs and some ribs are missing along with the flesh that should be there. The only part uncut is the face, peaceful in death even if he is blood-splattered.

.....................

Sirius screams in horror at the sight. His sanity reeling further away. The image more terrible than anything azkaban ever showed him.

Padfoot howls and snarls, overwhelmed with rage and pain. He claws at himself like a werewolf with nothing else to devour. He doesn't even try to regain control.

Black watches coldly... displeased.

He doesn't like this. Black wants control but Sirius and padfoot are making it difficult. Their pain is bleeding over to him. 

...................

Black knows dark magic. Curiosity had Sirius reading books in the family library that he really shouldn't have touched. The knowledge sits in Blacks mind just waiting for a use.

..................

There's a ritual. Outlawed ages ago... truly dark black magic. Something so horrible that even Bellatrix would hesitate.

Black is not inhibited by fear or morality or even sanity.

All it needs is a sacrifice or two. Virgin sacrifice. And there just so happens to be two young children nearby.

...................

Merle always seemed to know when Black is in control. He knew, and never trusted him. So it doesnt surprise Black when he raises his gun at Blacks approach. A green spell leaves Blacks wand. Merle isn't a problem anymore.

..............

The woman screams. She actually screams. How utterly stupid! Another green spell silences her.

...............

Daryl doesnt seem to notice or care. The kids follow Black through the destruction. Neither trust him but they don't know what else to do.

...............

Spells burn the runes deep into the road. There's already enough blood and death to encourage his magic. The kids get in position with minimal fuss.

.................

The runes burn with green fire. The lifeless bodies of the children lay within the circle, fueling the magic. A whirlwind of power fills the circle.

.................

The ritual is complete...


	2. Chapter 2: a long rewind

Chapter 2: a long rewind

The ritual is only limited by the amount of power and sacrificial blood used. Truthfully, Black didn't know how far it would send him back. The only limit would be the veil. The ritual would be unable to bypass the veil, its limited to this world. Still, it comes as a bit of a surprise when Black opens his eyes.

The first thing he sees is worried emerald eyes looking into his. Padfoot surges forward with a joyous howl. He licks pups cheek and rubs excitedly against him. His pup is back! 

Harry lay tense beneath them for a moment. Then he grips their shoulders and gives a little shake. His voice a strained whisper, "Sirius, focus! It's dangerous here!"

Dangerous! Right, dangerous. They know that. Padfoot lifts his head to look around. The sounds of explosions are distant but the screams are just below them. The familiar buildings are burning nearby, obscuring an otherwise bright blue sky.

They're back at the beginning! Back when they first came through the veil. Okay, they can handle this. They just have to be more cautious. Avoid the traps they fell in last time

Black whispers how they know what's to come. He whispers how they know who the dangerous ones are. He whispers that he can take them out before they ever threaten their pup!

Sirius pushes himself forward. Black would only frighten Harry away right now. Their pup hasn't learnt what a horrible place this is yet. He'll do a better job keeping him safe this time.

He throws Harry a mischievous smile and a silent apology. Harry isn't yet accustomed to his moods or mental shifts yet. He'll learn in time.

They approach the wall together. Harry stays low, curling against the foot high wall but Sirius stands tall. They're not in any danger here. This building lasted a month last time before the area became too dangerous. 

They'll be able to stay a while. This can be their base while they gather supplies. Sirius can teach Harry useful spells. He can teach Harry to survive.

With a frown he accepts that they will have to pick up Harry's mates. His pup too, more than likely. Perhaps they can do that without getting the others in that group. Then again, he and the blonde did have fun. 

But how far should they go? The farm would be good if they can protect it. Or another farm nearby? 

Black whispers that they can kill the old man Hershel. It's not like anyone would know... or care. So long as Harry doeant know, it should work. And Harry liked the farm... didn't he? 

They could set it up like the orchard, Sirius thinks. They could build greenhouses. They could have animals. They would have more this time because they're starting earlier.

They won't hold back this time. Last time they only took what they needed and left some for others. This time, they'll take it all. They'll build a hoard that will last them a lifetime!

But for now they should get inside. They need to show Harry what happened to this world. They need to help him understand. Then they can start training him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn yall, Sirius is going to be insane... a bit of a negan 😄😄 enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: a world in ruins

Harry 

Chapter 3: a world in ruins

A simple Alohamora unlocks the door. It opens to darkness below. Sirius motions for me to light my wand so I do, holding it forward. He stares a moment before casting a spell that sends a trailing line of glowing globes to decorate the railing. It almost looks like Christmas lights only larger. Sirius mutters in answer to my glance, "Trailing lights."

There's a winding staircase made of a dark metal. Sirius casts another spell. The first step down is silent when it shouldn't be. The spell must've silenced the steps... or the room. I 'nox' my wand but keep it held up. There's no telling what we'll run into here.

Sirius leads the was so I follow, letting the door close quietly behind us. The walls press close, boxing in the narrow stairs. We continue down the winding steps to where it stops on a landing with another door. The staircase continues downwards for a while with a few more landings visible in the soft glow of the trailing lights.

Sirius goes first, slipping out the door with a muttered, "Stay right behind me."

The hallway is long and dark. The burgundy rug matches the steel blue walls well enough. Although there are plenty of dark splatters and smears on both walls and floor.

Sirius stops at the first door on the right. For some reason he looks more amused than worried but he keeps his wand ready so I do the same. I just hope we don't run into too many people.

The door, is a match to the other five along this wall, mirrored by six opposite them. It has brass number '12E' on it while the one across says 11E. Twelve doors so twelve apartments. An Alohamora gets it open and we slip inside. 

I hesitate to follow, this is illegal after all. Sirius just huffs amused, "Come on, Pup, these muggles have much bigger problems than us."

I cant argue with that. Building on fire and planes dropping bombs. It's insane here, a war maybe. No clue where here is although its somewhere that speaks English. Maybe America? Uncle Vernon always said the Americans were savage. Course he hates everyone so that doeant help much.

The windows let in some light but Sirius cast a spell sending a ring of glowing globes, similar to a chandelier, to hover in the center of the ceiling. There's a kitchen to our immediate left and a sitting area just past that with a brown couch and a couple chairs. There's a single door on the right side, halfway down the wall. But there are no people here.

Sirius mutters a locking spell at the door. The he moves forward, scanning the room. He swishes his wand and while I'm sure he's casting it's nothing visible. He doesnt look surprised by whatever it shows. He even opens the door, which leads to a bedroom, and slashes his wand within. Again, kts nothing noticeable but he seems both unsurprised and unconcerned.

With a cheeky grin he waves us over to the sitting room. I slide into the corner of the couch, waiting nervously for our next move. He relaxes back, glancing at the window rather unconcerned. My stomach grumbles loudly but I ignore it, far too used to such things.

He blinks over at me with another cheeky grin. Honestly, is he even taking this seriously? Clearing his throat he says, "We'll stay the night here, find out what happened and plan for tomorrow in the morning."

I don't argue. Although I do ask, "What if the owners come home? Shouldn't we try to apparate away or something?"

He shakes his head, "We fell through the veil, right? There's no going back from that I'm afraid."

"Should we try to send for help?" 

He shakes his head, "Help from where? This isn't our world anymore."

I nod, "What do you mean?"

He explains, "The veil was called the veil of death. It was studied but no one whose gone through it has ever returned. Criminals have been sentenced to death through it for centuries."

"We're dead?" I gasp out.

He shakes his head, "No, obviously they got that part wrong. It looks like it's tossed us out in another world, maybe another reality. We won't know for sure until we do some searching. But either way, we can't go back."

"What do we do?" I ask, ashamed of how small my voice sounds.

He smiles, reaching out to stroke my hair as he answers, "We have each other, Pup, we'll survive this."

I must not look reassured because he adds, "You got me, Pup, I'll always have your back."

I smile back gratefully, leaning more against his side. He nudges me with his shoulder, "Come on, Pup, let's get something to eat."

"We can't take their food! What if we get caught?"

He snorts, "Pup, in case you haven't noticed, this city is a war zone. No one will care that two hungry people took a couple sandwiches. Trust me."

I guess that's true enough. But surely someone will show up, won't they? Still, I follow him when he gets up. I just hope this doesn't get us in trouble. Especially since were not even in our world anymore.

He heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge and rifling through it. He pulls out sandwich meat, cheese, and a head of lettuce. So I open the cupboards until I find the plates and pull two down. The bread is on the counter, a dark wheat with seed like stuff on the top.

Sirius works on the sandwiches, piling them up thickly. So I search for some cups, filling them with some of the cool apple juice from the fridge. If we're going to steal the food then a drink or two can't hurt.

We eat at the counter. There are large bags of crisps in the pantry that we grab out. There's also a plastic case of strawberries in the fridge that Sirius grabs. 

The food is good and filling. After we eat Sirius insists on us emptying the cabinets. He says we should take the lot with us. He says these people are probably dead and won't miss any of it. He says we won't get caught.

I would worry less if he didn't look so pleased about stealing. But perhaps he's right, maybe we should take it. It's not like I never hoarded food before. It was the only way to survive at the Dursleys. I still do it too, sneak a roll or two into my pocket at meals. I cant seem to help it.

I follow Sirius into the bedroom where he searches the closet. There's a couple suitcases and a large cooler. He passes the cooler to me, grinning as he spells the suitcases back into the kitchen.

I follow, thankfully the cooler is empty so its light. Sirius waits until I'm beside him, nearly bouncing with energy. He shifts his stance, mimicking a professor's pose as he speaks, "Now, Harry, there are a few very important spells for you to learn today."

I grin back, relaxing as he winks but keeps up the professor act. He explains about preservation spells, how their used and what the limits are. Anything can be kept under preservation spells but it must be cast on a solid container. That means we can cast the preservation spells on the cooler but not the suitcases because their made of cloth, not something solid like wood, metal, or plastic.

The preservation spells are a scrolling series of runes carved into a solid surface. In this case it's the cooler. With his wand held tight and a great deal of focus, Sirius carves the runes. I watch as the magic first swirls out, coiling visually into the symbols needed before those very symbols sink deep into the plastic. The runes are repeated on all six sides.

"You can do some tomorrow," Sirius promises with a wink. "Best just to learn the symbols today, practice the movements, and tomorrow you can start casting."

Once the spells are active it's time to fill the cooler. Sirius says anything perishable should go in so we put the sandwich meat, cheeses, and fruit inside. There's a half gallon of milk still good so it goes in. Anything that can survive without the spells will be carried in the suitcases.

"How are we going to carry all of this?" I cant help but ask.

Sirius smirks, grey eyes far too amused as he answers, "Shrinking spells, Pup."

Of course! I should've thought of that. He doesn't hold it against me though. We just move on to packing all the other food from the cupboards.

He does offer another lesson, this time without the professor act. Shrinking charms can be used on anything but they either need a ruin to anchor to or a living wizard to fuel the magic. They don't pull much, if any, magic from the wizard after the initial casting. It's more like an imprint of that wizards power is costing the item shrunken.

You also cant shrink an already shrunken item. For example, if you shrink a car and then put it in a box, then shrink that box, it will explode. This is because something can only be shrunken so much. It will also explode if its anchored to the wizard still and he dies.

The shrinking spells are ones I know so I help shrink the suitcases down. The Sirius puts them all in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. He says we'll get more bags tomorrow.

The sky is streaked with red yet still obscured by the billowing clouds of smoke. Sirius says we did enough for today and we should get some sleep. There's only the one bed but I've shared with Ron before so it's no problem.

In the dark of the night I offer a soft apology. Sirius pets my hair, reassuring me that he doesn't blame me and it'll all work out in the end. I hope he's right.


	4. Chapter 4: oh baby!

Harry 

Chapter 4: oh, baby!

It's a good thing Sirius is here, that's for sure. From that first morning after we landed he's had us gathering supplies and casting spells. I've learnt more in the past month than I have in years of school.

He taught me not only household spells like how to clean and sterilize dishes to basic wards that will keep out all moving objects. He taught me how to transfigured anything into a stove as well as how to scan an area for any movement. 

With each successful casting I've grown more confident. This past week we've started gathering separately. Not completely, he never goes far from me. But when we hit the superstore we split up to gather more. It's amazing, to know he trusts me. It makes me feel stronger, like I can do anything. 

He not only teaches me spells and what's good to take but he's always asking my opinion. Sometimes he let's me decide where we go to gather supplies. And he always tells me when I do a good job, praising my decisions and each successful spell.

I brought up the suggestion of restaurants the second morning. It was a rather messy apartment that made me think of it actually. There was dozens of takeout boxes everywhere. It was more of an off comment about how much food would be wasted because none will hit those places.

Sirius was excited, nearly bouncing. We hit every restaurant still standing. Each place had a walk in freezer and a dry storage room that we cleared. Those alone filled a large sports bag Sirius had found and half filled mine.

There was a steakhouse at the end of a long building full of shops. Among the shops were a home goods store, a toy store, and clothing store. I wouldn't have looked twice at them but Sirius said he was curious so we went to look.

At the homegoods store we found some coolers and hard containers to use for later. The clothing store didn't appeal really to either of us since we found clothes enough in the apartments we cleared. But the toy store was fun.

Perhaps we're both damaged enough that toys appeal to us. I know I never had toys, certainly not any new one. The only time I could play with anything was if Dudley broke it and I hid it before Aunt Petunia could throw it away.

Many toys we didn't bother because they would be too noisy. I did pick up a pirate ship for ages two to five, several cars, and some dinosaurs. Sirius picked up several balls, a large firetruck, and several remote control cars.

It was silly. They were things we really didn't need. But we spent an entire afternoon unpackaging and playing with them. It was silly but it was also the first time I remember laughing so hard. 

At first, we stayed in that first apartment building, appariating along rooftops while we scavenged. Sirius had found some newspapers that first morning and there were maps included that listed safe zones and evacuation points. Sirius suggested we hit those, only if they were overrun.

We checked all seven. Two of them were completely destroyed, nothing but craters in the ground lost to the bombs. Three were riddled with fire and explosion blasts. Those five were totally useless to us.

Of the other two, both had huge mobs of diseased but they also had plenty supplies to scavenge. Sirius taught me the fiendfyre spell. It was difficult to control at first but we've been using them on the diseased crowds. Its helped eliminate the largest herds making the city not only safer for us but other too.

Both of the remaining places had metal trailers set up for medical care, several large containers full of supplies of all kinds, and an enormous amount of weapons. We shrunk the containers and trailers, down to the size of a hand as opposed to the marble size of the coolers and bags. 

With the addition of the safe zones we had to get more large backpacks and sports bags from a local sports store. We keep as much shrunken as we can but it still piles up into two large bags each. The other bags and containers still empty are shrunken in a small sports bag that Sirius carrys around.

Today is the first day Sirius suggested we travel by roads. Either he's tired of traveling by rooftops or we've finally cleared enough of the diseased away that its safer. He found a big four door truck that should be able to power over the crowds if we get surrounded. 

It also helps to have a safe warded place to keep our bags. With the addition of the truck we've taken to keeping one cooler and one bag unshrunken. That should save us time so we're not always shrinking and rethinking our supplies. 

Sirius slows the truck as we come up to an intersection. A half dozen diseased are stumbling forward. A few pause, stumbling in place as if they are unsure whether to come towards us or continue on their path.

"Something's drawn their attention," Sirius muses sounding amused.

Sometimes he finds amusement in the strangest things. Like that time he set a drug store on fire and was laughing like crazy. I don't get it but maybe it's just how he copes with it all.

A high pitched cry finally reaches us. A baby! The diseased are after a baby!

Sirius grins over at me, looking a bit manic truth be told. He slams his foot down on the gas, gunning the truck forward. I grip the handle above the door, clinging tightly as he swarms over the diseased and swerves around to face a small crowd gathered around a small car.

I leap out, firing my gun as I run forward. A second gun echoes mine as Sirius joins me. It doesnt take long for us to down the diseased.

A small baby, tiny and red faced, is screaming in its carseat. Its tiny fist is clenched and shaking. There's a bloody mess of flesh, innards, and bones beside the car that must've been its parent. A mother, if the strip of flowery fabric is any indication.

I hurry to get the door open. The baby is strapped in and it's a bit of a struggle to figure out how to unbutton the thing but I do get him loose. He's also a floppy little thing... and loud. I pull him close, careful to hold his head just under my chin.

A small head of curly blonde hair pops up from the floorboard. Big brown eyes look back fearfully. There's a second child!

I urge him closer, offering promises of safety if only he comes. He does, crawling over the carseat to get out. I pull him up onto my hip while the baby is held close to my chest, trusting Sirius to keep us safe.

I run back to the truck with both kids. Sirius follows pulling not only a baby bag from the back seat but a backpack and suitcase from the trunk. More diseased are stumbling towards us so I hurry to push the older boy into the middle of the seat. Sirius tosses the bags into the backseat of the truck before jumping back in the driver's side.

A bloody hand slaps my window just as Sirius throws the truck into gear. He drives over a group of them, bouncing us around roughly. A few sharp turns have us away from the crowds.

The baby is still screaming but Sirius already put silencing spells on the truck so we should be safe. Once we're far enough away he pulls into a parking lot, casting the windows to all tint black so the diseased won't see us. We slept like this already so I know its safe.

The baby is still crying although I think it doesnt sound as bad as it did. Sirius turns around, digging for the baby bag. Again I'm grateful he's with me as he swiftly mixes water and white powder in a bottle for the baby. He even shows me the spell to warm the milk up.

He shakes his head when I try to pass the baby over to him, insisting I feed him. I've never fed a baby before so I tell him as much. He assures me that I'm a natural, only helping me adjust my hold as I feed him. The older boy watches us wide eyed but stays quiet. I'm not sure how much he understands about what's happening.

Sirius talks to him, asking his and the baby's names. He quietly answers that his name is Thorin and his baby brother's name is Darcy. Sirius laugh, asking if his parents liked books. He answers that yes, they always read a story at bedtime.

"Guess our pack has grown, huh, Pup?" Sirius smirks amused.

Yeah, I guess it has. These babies need us. They're our family now. I grin back at Sirius, feeling proud of us both for saving them. Maybe this world won't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5:redneck

Merle 

Chapter 5: redneck

This day has been a shit storm from sunrise. Of all the damnable ideas, deputy dog had to send this group out. I shouldn't have let myself get goaded into going but honestly, it's just that the damn quarry is a mess. It's all a mushpot of assholes and drama that's going to get us all killed.

Chinaman is usually the one to go on runs which is fine. He's a fast little shit and he's the only one besides me and Daryl that pulls his weight. He just has no backbone. He never says no, always too willing to risk his life for whatever stupid luxury them idiots want.

Even still, chinaman ain't bad. But deputy dog decided to send a bunch of the dumbest songs of bitches with him. This group is gasoline and matches at the best of times and these are not the best of times.

Sugartits, a tall leggy blonde with more attitude than sense, volunteered. She wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't always yammering on, trying to make herself seem like more of a badass than she is. She's got something to prove and unfortunately she ain't got the stuff to back it up.

The beaner has his own priorities. I don't know if he don't understand simple instructions or if he just don't want to listen for shit. Either way, he's too busy shopping to listen to anyone else. This ain't a fucking shopping trip!

Blackie ain't so bad normally. He's a bit mouthy but he's strong and he helps more than most of the others back at camp. He's the only one so far willing to listen to chinamans suggestions which is a point in his favor. Unfortunately, the others are too useless to keep from causing trouble.

This whole mess was bound to blow up in our faces. Chinaman tried to lead but between beaner and sugartits ignoring him he backed down and let them lead. Every time I told them to get in line they lashed out like I'm the problem.

Then, of course, that damn cowboy had to come leading the mother of all herds right to our door. Chinaman snuck out to help the fool. I woulda left him for dead. It's what he gets for being so damn stupid. But the others want to save the dumbass that's getting us killed.

We're doomed! We're fucked! We're all gonna be eaten because of some cowboy jackass and these fucking morons!

I found a geek earlier when we first arrived. A young guy in layers of clothes clutching a backpack to his chest. The needle still in his arm showed how he died. Fucker ODed! He ain't even bit!

It's all just so fucked up so I went through his bag. Heroin ain't the only thing he had. He had pills and powder too. So I took em. Not like it matters anymore. Dumb guy had the right of it... get high as fuck so you don't care when they eat ya.

Only things changed. I got high as fuck and the damn cowboy clocks me one and fucking cuffs me! What in the Hell! 

He ain't a cop anumore... the world's gone to shit. So why the hell is ranger Rick trying to still act cop? 

Fuckers chained me up like a dog. Then blackie dropped the key... and I thought he was the decent sort.

They left...

Its fucking hot as a witch's tit up here.

Geeks are banging on the door.

Man I would kill a fucker for some water.

It's too damn hot up here.

Fuckers... and my brothers still with them.

Daryls still with them.

Gotta get back to Daryl!


	6. Chapter 6: a chained man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the comments and kudos❤❤❤❤❤❤ I appreciate all the encouragement and I thank you all for continuing this journey with me. You are all awesome😘❤❤

Harry 

Chapter 6: a chained man

Like most days, Sirius leads. He suggested an indoor shopping center for our next haul. It should've been an easy run. Unfortunately, other survivors got there first.

We were still down the road when the mob of diseased swarmed the storefront. Sirius shut off the truck and tinted the windows so we would still be safe. Then we just had to settle down to wait.

Thorin does well. He's taken over the backseat with a sleeping bag and various toys. He's partial to anything with wheels and anything he can stack up like blocks.

Darcy stays in my arms most of the time. There was a long strip of cloth, a wrap, in the diaper bag that we used for the first day. Then Sirius had us hit several baby stores and boutiques. From them we got a lot of stuff, including a shirt with a front pouch for a baby to rest.

Darcy is sleeping well while we wait. Thorin is nervous but Sirius just darkens the back windows further so he cant see out. He settles down after a few minutes with a small wooden firetruck and police car.

As for the people in the building, they're resourceful somewhat. Two of them slip out of an alley further down the road. They are both covered in blood and body parts. It seems to camouflage them from the diseased.

It works for a while. Then a bit of heavy rain falls, for all of three minutes. It's enough to wash away their cover and reveal them to the dead. Both take off running to what looks like a construction site.

Sirius watches amused as this all occurs. He even laughs when one of the guys takes off in some red sports car with the alarm going like crazy. The other guy waits for most of the crowd to follow the car before driving over to pick up the rest of their group from the store.

Sirius shakes his head, muttering, "At least they're taking the sick with them."

I have to agree there. Thorin leans against the back of the seat, watching curiously as the diseased trail after the vehicles that left. He's been good so far about keeping quiet.

I tap Sirius on the shoulder, "Should we take both kids with us?"

I have to take Darcy. Even with the silencing charms on the truck I wouldn't feel good about leaving him behind. The pouch shirt makes it easy to scavenge while carrying him so it's not really a problem.

Thorin could arguably stay behind. But he is only three and he could get scared or overwhelmed. I also don't know if he can open the door or not. It would be safer to take him with us. Plus, we have a few baby carriers and he could fit well in one.

The only real question then is which of us should carry him. Sirius tolerates both kids but he doesnt seem to really care for them. He offers advice but he hasn't held Darcy once and only rarely plays with Thorin. 

I ask Thorin to pass over the carrier. It's a dark grey backpack like thing with a thick belt that goes around my waist and a snap between the shoulder straps. The buckle at the waist is large but it's all so padded that it's not uncomfortable.

"Climb up, little man," I tell Thorin.

He clamors over the back seat and climbs up my back, leaning heavily on my shoulders. I pull the carrier up between his legs and wiggle my arms into the straps. He settles back as we both shift around to get comfortable. The small buckle snaps across my chest just above Darcy's head.

I double check that both kids are comfortable. Then I nod to Sirius that we're ready. He grins, starting the truck and driving us around to the back dock which is still open.

Sirius casts the familiar wards over the truck once we get out. I cast a ward over the back dock so we won't be overwhelmed when we come back out. We hurry through until we reach the broken glass doors of the main entrance. I cast another ward over the area to hopefully keep the diseased out.

There's a pharmacy within which Sirius takes. I head up the stairs to check the next floor. There are a few diseased, no more than half a dozen, stumbling around drunkenly. I pull my gun, firing headshots to drop them all.

The guns work better than spells at this. The spells tend to completely destroy the heads which leave a red mushy mess behind. The guns and crossbows are cleaner, less messy. Plus, Sirius carved all kinds of runes into the guns as well as the crossbows both for silence and accuracy.

Most of the shops around here are clothing stores or electronics. Neither are really what we need. But there is a toy store, a baby store, and a kids clothing shop. I clear out all three, using the packing spell Sirius taught me and several unshrunk hard cardboard boxes.

Once their full, over fifty extra large boxes, I shrink them back down. Then they get tucked away in the shoulder bag I brought along. We usually take everything and separate it later. I worry at times that we take too much but Sirius says better we take it than let it rot.

I do slip into each shop to see if they have a drink or snack station near the register. Some do while others don't. At least we have a variety of sodas to choose from.

A man's voice shouting startles me. I almost think its Sirius but it cant be. For one he wouldn't shout, that just brings more trouble. For another, the voice is above us.

I try to ignore it for a few minutes. Whoever it is sounds more angry than afraid so I doubt they're in much danger. But I cant ignore it for long because the noise is sure to attract trouble.

It takes a few minutes to find the staircase going up to the roof. There are three diseased on the staircase but they fall easily. A vanishing spell gets rid of the chain holding the door closed.

The roof is a hot white place with large metal pipes winding over half of it. It's as I round the pipes with my gun up that I see the man chained there. His face is red from the heat but his glare is steady. He looks rough but unharmed and more importantly, unbitten.

"Well," he drawls, "are ya gonna help me or what?"

"Depends on why you were chained up," I snap back.

I half expected him to get mad or lash out but instead he tosses his head back and laughs. I edge closer, getting a better look at the cuff holding him in place. The skin of his wrist is rubbed raw and almost bloody in places.

I could cast alohamora to unlock them but I dont know if I should. We've cast spells around the kids but no one else yet. There's no telling how he'll react to my magic. He may lash out and I would rather not hurt him after freeing him.

"Key fell down that drain," he says, twisting to point around the pipes.

I circle back the way I came to the drain near the door. It's easy enough to see the key down below. I could summon it but that may cause problems.

I tug at the crate and it doesnt budge but the one next to it does. It's too small for me to climb down and I cant lay down without squishing the baby. Thorin speaks up softly, offering to climb down to get it.

"Damn, ya got a kid with ya?" The man grumbles, turning away to glare out over the roof.

I cast a quick summoning spell now that he's not looking. Then I just sit and wait for a few minutes. The man is grumbling and cursing his group loud enough that he wouldn't hear even if we were doing anything out here.

The heat starts to bother us quickly. I cast a mild cooling charm over us so the heat won't make the kids sick. But if its effecting us so quickly then how sick is the man? 

I dig around in my satchel, summoning up a shrunken fridge of sodas. Its swiftly resized, I hurry to grab out several of the waters and sports drinks. Then I reshrink it and tuck it away. 

I twist open a water and pass it to Thorin over my shoulder. I keep out two waters and tuck the other drinks in my bag, leaving them full size even if they do take up more room that way.

Darcy whines, wiggling a bit but settling back down. I still run a soothing hand down his back. He shouldn't be hungry yet and a touch to his diaper let's me know he doesn't need a change. Maybe it's all the movement that has him shifting.

"Ya got two younguns?" The man nearly shouts.

I shuffle to stand, moving around the pipes again. The man eyes me with open concern. I shrug, passing him a water and kneeling beside him.

"Cant exactly leave them behind," I offer at his continued staring.

He hums but doesnt comment. He does drink the water without hesitation. He also looks us over, gaze lingering on Thorin peeking over my shoulder and Darcy curled in the shirt pouch. 

I've never bothered with a cuff but it's easy enough to fit the key in the tiny keyhole. It clicks open, freeing his wrist. I dont have any bandages but I know the spell for it. I pretend to dig in my bag, casting the spell to pull out a roll of clean bandages.

He doesnt comment when I rinse his wrist with my bottle of water. I pat it dry just a bit before wrapping the sterile bandage around it. I tie the end and sit back to see him making faces at a softly giggling Thorin.

"You'll live," I tell him, amused at him being silly.

He grins, "Thanks, kid, ya done me a good one here."

"What did ya find, Pup?"

I glance up to see Sirius standing at the door. He watches us curiously but doesnt seem too bothered. The man moves to stand, eyeing Sirius carefully as he does. 

"Did you find another stray?" Sirius asks amused but his gaze never leaves the man.

I step back, for some reason uncomfortable being between them. I tell Sirius that he was caught in a chain and his people left him. The man introduces himself as Merle, saying he needs to go back.

They dont seem to dislike each other but it seems like they're saying more without words than with. There something in their tone as both offer a short explanation of their day and their plans. Somehow, Sirius agreed to give Merle a ride back to his base. 

I guess we get to meet some more people.


	7. Chapter 7: the quarry

Harry 

Chapter 7: the quarry

We didn't head straight to the quarry because it would be too late. Instead Sirius lead us to a RV dealership on the way out of town. There were several dead along the road and the fence was torn down but there were no diseased inside. 

Merle found the lockbox of keys while Sirius shrunk the vending machines down the hall, as well as the big jugs of water. There is a small shopping area but it doesn't have much. I do shrink down the water cases as well as the toilet paper.

Sirius picks a big white RV that's as long as a bus. Merle picks a shorter one that's black with silver stripes across it. We spend the night in the RVs, sleeping on the beds all piled together.

I half expected Merle to be gone when we wake up but he's still there. He does look surprised to see us still here. Sirius has him lead the way back to his camp.

Thorin loves having more room to run. He's been crawling everywhere with his cars and firetruck toys. It's also nice to have a bathroom again. 

I resized a bassinet for Darcy so he can sleep while I resort through our supplies. Some stuff I resize to stock the fridge and cabinets in here. Then I separate our shrunken supplies. 

All of the clothes, which isn't much, along with baby supplies and toys go in one backpack that while full could hold a little more if needed. All the coolers and preserved trunks and cases go together into a second backpack that is stuffed so full it barely closes. Some of the trunks hold cooked foods like hamburgers, pizza, and complete meals individually packed for ease later. 

Medical go into a third backpack while the remaining food and household good go in the fourth. Weapons go into a fifth even if it's not even half full. At least this way it's all organized.

The road gets rough as we Crest the last hill. There are people here. Several yelling at the RV Merles driving. It takes them a while to notice our approach.

One man, tall and filthy with close cut hair and heavy tanned skin, runs full speed at Merles RV shouting for him. He clamors inside before the RV has even stopped moving. That must be his brother Daryl.

Sirius turns the RV almost completely around before parking. I guess to make it easier to get away. The he shuts it off and climbs out of the driver's side.

I warn Thorin to stay inside with Darcy as I step out of the side door. These people may be nice but they also chained a man to the roof and left him for dead. I draw my gun but keep it down by my side to keep it partially hidden.

Two men approach Sirius. The first guy has thick curly black hair and a large hooked nose. The other is the cowboy guy that Merle called Ranger Rick. His brown police uniform is dirty but it matches the second guys so they must've worked in the same place before all this.

The two men posture a bit, both acting like they're in charge but the black headed one does look to the other often. Didn't Merle say the ranger was new? Perhaps he was a superior officer to the other guy before the end. 

The rest of the people seem to crowd together watching warily. There's several people huddled near an old RV including an old man, a grey haired woman, two blondes, a brunette woman and two kids, a boy and a girl. A bit away from them is an Asian man, a black man, and an older black woman. There's a Hispanic family hovering further away from the others, keeping themselves seperate.

Merle and his brother come lumbering out of their RV, stomping over to the two cops. Both policemen tense up as if preparing for a fight. Merle does snap and snarl harsh words at both, hurling accusations in their faces. If anything it makes them both more defensive.

Sirius warns them to back down. Merle and his brother do but the cops turn on Sirius. I tense, half worried that I'll have to shoot one or both of them. 

I hope not. I've shot hundreds of the diseased but I haven't shot anyone alive yet. Sirius says I should be ready to. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready but if he needs me to I can wound them.

Sirius snorts at the cops, clearly unamused by their posturing. Neither take that well. The curly headed even points out that they have us outnumbered.

"Harry," Sirius calls coldly.

I really dont want to. I really dont want to shoot anyone. But Sirius is asking me to back him. If I dont then he won't trust me. And he's not asking me to kill them, just warn them off.

I cant fire at head height because it would pass them and hit someone else. I dont want to actually wound either of them. Then I see the curly haired one start to pull his gun.

I fire. Barely a second passed from him calling my name to my gun shooting silently. I guess I made that decision a long time ago. Sirius is pack... he's family. I won't lose him.

The curly haired guy yelps, jumping back and stumbling a bit. The bullet didn't injure him. It only scraped against his gun holster before lodging in a cooler somewhat behind him. It was a calculated shot... a warning that wouldn't injure anyone.

"Hes a hell of a marksman, isn't he," Sirius says proudly. 

"He missed!" The curly haired cop snarls back.

Sirius laughs, "That was a warning shot, idiot, and he did it without injuring you or anyone else. Next to come is a head shot and I guarantee, you won't question that one."

Both cops eye us warily. The one in the cowboy hat even glances over at Merle and his brother, both watching amused. The tableau holds for a tense minute before a cry from Darcy startles them.

Sirius waves me off, drawing his own gun. I dont like leaving him to face them alone but Darcy's cry is growing louder. It's about time for him to eat so hes probably hungry and that'll take time. I dont like leaving Sirius alone for so long.

"I got his back, kid," Merle calls out, drawing a silver revolver from behind his back. 

His brother fingers his bow, not aiming but clearly backing his brother. I nod my thanks, casting another look over the quarry group. Then I turn and slip back inside the RV. 

Thorin hovers next to Darcy's bassinet, watching his brother nervously. I pet his hair, offering reassurance to him as I pass. Darcy settles some just by being picked up butnits clear he won't stop unless hes fed.

We have several bottles made up in the fridge, all they need is to be warmed. A quick spell has the bottle ready. Then I settle down on the couch with Thorin beside me. Darcy sucks greedily at the bottle, tiny fists pressed to the side of the bottle and his eyes closed.

I'm only half focused on feeding him. Mostly I'm straining to hear what's going on out there. I hear them talking but none loud enough for me to understand the words. 

I really hope this doesnt turn violent. I cant lose Sirius and I dont want to risk the kids. As powerful and smart as he is, hes only one man. 

I let out a breath when the door opens and he climbs up. He doesnt look hurt or worried. In fact, he looks amused. I guess they talked it out.


	8. Chapter 8: walkers

Chapter 8: Walker's

Sirius thought its odd seeing so many dead people walking around. He and the blonde had some good times last turn. Maybe he can sweet talk her again. It would be nice to get laid while hes here. There weren't that many options before the whole...

Padfoot's glad they found pup's mates. Those two dont yet smell of pack but their scent is familiar enough that it's not a problem. It is a struggle not to scent mark them a little or at least have them scent mark Harry. In the time before, they spent so much time together that their scents all intermingled without any effort on any of their parts. Its weird to have their scents be just their own.

Black nearly laughs when Rick leaves with two other guys to head back into the city. He said they are going back for a bag of guns. A bag that Black already picked up. 

Not that he'll tell them. It's their own fault if they get eaten out there. Itll also make it easier on him if they do. Then all hell have to do is find a way of getting rid of the other trouble makers.

.........

Sneaking off with the blonde is way too easy. Sirius can charm with the best of them but this was fast, even for him. They didn't even go far, only just out of sight. She was on her knees quicker than he could down his fly.

Black considered the woman with them. She's pretty to be sure. She has an amazing mouth too. But she's mouthy and arrogant and doesnt take orders well. 

Sirius pushes her down, nipping at her neck as he pushes her clothes away. A whisper of Latin against her neck makes her shiver. This is the first spell all purebloods are taught. After all, the last thing any family wants is the shame of a bastard.

Black considers killing her. It would be easy enough to do. He could snap her neck. He could whisper the killing curse as softly as he whispered the contraceptive spell. Harry doesnt know these people. He won't know or care.

Padfoot picks up the scent of pups mate nearby. A glance of grey eyes meet blue. He nods his head to call pups mate closer, they can share if he wants. Older mate watches, shaking his head as padfoot grins back. Pups mate walks away, heading back to pup.

................

Sirius talls briefly with the brunette before the other cop comes over. He remembers Shane vaguely. He and his drama with the woman was never important to Sirius. 

He laughs off the cop, not bothered by the other guys posturing at all. Hes dealt with far worse from family and enemies alike. This pathetic muggle is nothing to him.

Padfoot snarls at the male. He doesnt like it when this pathetic beta tries to act alpha. The others dont let him tear out the threats throat. He knows he should. This one isn't pack and he threatens them. Pup won't even care.

Black holds back padfoot with an iron grip. They'll kill these two soon enough. Maybe they'll let the walkers kill them both today. 

Harry won't get his little Evelyn but would that really matter? Hes got a baby now. Surely replacing one with another will work just fine. He'll never know.

Padfoot doesnt like risking one of pups puppies. But he also doesnt like the scent of the female. But he also doesnt yet recognize the new runt as pups yet. 

............

Sirius sits with Merle and Daryl. For the most part they just talk. The subjects are random and meaningless but Merle and Sirius both like to talk. It goes well for a while.

They watch Harry sitting in the dirt with his Thorin. They're pushing dirt with little cars, smiling and playing. It's a sweet scene to be sure.

Padfoot sniffs the air, finding only a small hint of attraction. That's not right. Pups mates should want him. Maybe they haven't noticed him all that much. 

He smirks at Merle, mentioning tumbling in the grass. Merle laughs it off, telling him he tried and blondie dont like him. So padfoot points out that pups a beauty.

Black takes control back from padfoot. It's not the mutts fault but now both Dixons are looking at him alarmed. He throws his head back and laughs, slapping Merles arm as if it was some great joke.

..............

Both brothers stay tense. Daryl wonders off to check the area leaving Merle and them. Sirius gets him to relax after a while.

Harry cook's supper for them. Its canned chicken breast in lemon sauce with rice and green beans. The brothers accept their plates with a soft thanks. For some reason, neither really look to long at Harry.

Black curses padfoot. That stupid mutt better not scare off their Harry's mates! Those two are survivors. They're worth keeping around. Theyre worthy of being pack!

...........

Sirius convinces Harry to settle into bed early. He doesnt argue. He never really did. Plus, hes probably tired from looking after the two kids.

Black strains his hearing. The first scream is further out. It was intentional. An off comment to that asshole cop about seeing footprints near camp had him checking it out. 

It's far enough away and cuts off quickly enough that the people laughing around the campfire dont notice. A few compulsions helped things along. The next scream comes a few minutes after the first. The walkers made it to the campfire at last.

Padfoot snarls at the faint scent of death. His arms tighten around pup when he feels him waking. Pup should stay in here where its safe.

Sirius regrets that these people will get hurt. There are innocents amongst this group. So he doesnt fight it when Harry pulls away from him.

............

The air is thick with the scent of gunpowder and rot. Between Harry, Sirius, Merle, and Daryl they managed to kill all of the walkers. Not that it helps much since the others had no weapons.

Black watches as Rick rushes up with Glenn and the Hispanic guy at his back. He could kill him now. It would be all too easy to claim he thought they were more walkers.

Rick's boy Carl screams his name. He and his mother are huddled against the old RV. The old man lay dead near them. The younger blonde woman is dead while the elder is bitten. The hispanic woman is dead and neither child is in sight but both pop up when their father shouts for them.

Harry stays close to their side. Hes a smart boy, he knows hes safest with them. The only other ones they trust is Harry's mates.

.............

For some reason, Merle and Daryl help gather the survivors in their RV. Sirius invites the brothers into his RV. It's best to have pack all together anyways. 

Padfoot sniffs at the fear coming from their bathroom. Pup hurries to open the door, pulling out a sleeping Darcy and a frightened Thorin. Padfoot snorts away the scent, not liking the fear but satisfied they're not hurt.

Black offers to take first watch so the others can rest. Not that he'll really stay awake. The warding spells on the RV will keep them all safe. But maybe putting them all in the same bed will have their scents start to mix.


	9. Chapter 9: break away

Harry 

Chapter 9: break away

Morning came as a somber affair. The bodies still lay where they fell. Even the blonde woman, only bitten but not yet dead, sits outside amongst the carnage clutching the body of the other blonde.

The hispanic man left before anyone else was even up, taking only his children. The brunette woman complains that he's ungrateful. The man Rick says he was just scared. He didn't even try to take any supplies. Merle grumbles that they won't last long.

I settle on the step of our RV. Thorin doesnt need to see this and Darcy has already been fed and changed. This way I can keep an eye on the kids and help if needed. Not that I would know where to help here. Unless they need me to shoot a few of the fallen.

Sirius orders all the bodies to be burnt. Rick, and surprisingly Glenn, argue against it. They want to bury their people.

"You need to wake up!" Merle snarls back, "The world you know is gone. The world now is a whole other hell."

Rick postured, hands on his hips and head tilted down even if Merle is taller than him. He speaks loud enough for others to hear, "We are not savages to abuse these good people. We show proper respect and bury our dead."

Sirius snorts, shaking his head, "Yeah, just go on contaminating the ground with this virus. Not to mention it's a huge waste of time."

"What do you mean, contaminating the ground?" The grey haired woman speaks up from where she's clinging to her daughter. 

Sirius shrugs, "Any bad epidemic that's ever occurred, what's the people in charge do? They burn the bodies so it won't spread."

"What about Andrea?" The boy asks, sidling up to Rick.

Rick looks over at the bitten blonde woman still weeping quietly. Merle steps forward, gun in hand. Rick moves immediately to block him.

"She'll turn," Merle states calmly.

"We dont kill the living!" Rick presses out through clenched teeth.

Daryl shifts closer, crossbow aimed at Rick's head. Glenn shifts forward with a bat, eyes flicking back and forth between the three men. Sirius sighs tiredly, moving forward with his hands out.

"Killing each other won't fix this," he says irritably. 

None of the men back down but their stance does relax a bit. Sirius smirks at Rick, "You do realize you're outgunned here, dont you?"

Rick blinks at that. Then his gaze sweeps around the area as if searching for someone. His voice comes strained, "Wheres Shane?"

"Who?" Sirius asks unconcerned.

"Ain't seen deputy dog since before the walkers attacked," Merle snaps out.

Rick's eyes widen, "Who was on watch last night?"

"Before or after?" Sirius asks amused.

Rick doesnt answer but Merle does, "Your dog was on watch but he went stomping off into the trees. Sirius here held watch last night."

Rick pales further, looking around again as if expecting someone to tell him different. Most others avoid his gaze. Even Glenn back up, shuffling his steps awkwardly.

"Listen up people!" Sirius steps away from the men, drawing the attention of everyone here. "This place is not safe, last night proved that. We need to pack up and move out."

Rick seems to shake himself back to awareness. He steps forward, trying to bring attention back to himself, "We'll go to the CDC. They're working on a cure there and with Andrea bitten it's more urgent than ever that we go."

Sirius gives him such an incredulous look that both Dixons snort in response. "If that's where you want to go I won't stop you but you sure as hell are not leading anywhere that I'll follow!"

Several people get set off at that. Loudest of all is the brunette woman who screeches in a remarkable impression of Aunt Petunia that we're ungrateful. Merle snaps back how Rick left him for dead. Daryl snaps out that Rick's only been at camp a day or so.

Thorin grips my shoulder, watching the crowd with wide fearful eyes. I pull him down into my lap, tucking his head against my chest. He keeps a tight grip of my shirt but otherwise stays quiet.

Sirius whistles shrilly, "Alright! We're not going to solve this by biting each others heads off. Me and mine are leaving. We have maps of the area and plan to scout farms. Those who want to go with us can. Those who want to follow Rick here are welcome to that as well. Make your decisions quick because we're leaving soon!"

Several people look around awkwardly at that. The brunette woman crosses her arms, frowning disapprovingly at everyone. Glenn looks around avoiding everyone's eye.

Merle and Daryl share a look. Neither looks happy but Merle speaks up, "We ride with Sirius."

The brunette woman huffs, "As if we would want you too with us."

Merle scowls, "Then get your shit away from our RV!"

That sets off another argument between the two. The woman thinks they should get the RV, ignoring the fact that it was Merle that found and brought it here. He snaps back that she can have 'Dale's', whoever that is. 

Daryl moves back to their RV, stomping inside. He tosses out two blankets that someone else must've dragged inside. Merle laughs at the offended look the woman throws his way. I guess the blankets were hers.

The greh haired woman stands shakily. Her daughter clings close, thin arms tight around her mother. She shuffles them quietly over to the RV, knocking even softer.

Daryl opens the door, a scowl on his face that clears immediately. Neither say a word as he nods them both inside. The woman offers a soft thanks, barely heard even in the near silence of the clearing.


	10. Chapter 10: roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos😊💐💐💐 I'm glad yall are enjoying the story😊

Harry 

Chapter 10: roadtrip

Since Sirius had maps and a plan, our RV lead with the brothers following. Besides us and them, only the woman Carol and her daughter Sophia came along. 

Sirius had us drive a bit away from the city before getting off the interstate. Then we circled around the city to an area he said would have farms. It took a couple hours but they were quiet and uneventful.

The first 'farm' was really a bean field, or rather several bean fields separated by small roads. It's in an area that could still be considered city with a few subdivisions. It also had a far share of diseased moving about.

An hour and four country roads later we find a dairy farm. Or rather what's left of it. And it wasn't even the diseased that wiped this place out. There are bullet holes everywhere along with the bodies of cows and people alike.

Sirius grumbles about a useless waste, eyeing the destruction with open disgust. Then he flicks out the map again and leads us along. I see now what he meant when he said the living would be the bigger threat, as if the bombs falling didn't already prove that.

The next place is a tourist's farm. They advertise a petting zoo, seasonal fields like berries and pumpkin, and horse and hay rides. There's even signs for a school trips hanging half torn off of the broken fence. 

Sirius drives forward cautiously. The gravel road is bumpy but not too uneven. There's a large grassy area to the immediate right with a sign for people to park. To the left is a large white wooden barn but no door visible from our side.

There's a farmhouse like building with a wraparound porch. Seven wooden rocking chairs sit abandoned on either side of the double doors. So far there is no signs of life or death visible.

Sirius idles a moment, caution waring with curiosity and hope. He shifts forward, circling the wide road to turn the RV around. But we dont leave, instead he stops and shuts off the engine.

Merle does the same, turning their RV around to face the gate before shutting it off. If we have to leave in a hurry, this is the best way to ensure we're not overwhelmed.

Darcy is already snuggled in the shirt pouch on my chest. He's awake for now, eyes squinting up at me but also quiet. He finished eating a short while ago so he should be good for a few hours.

I wave Thorin over as Sirius slips out. He easily climbs up on my back so I can shift him into the other carrier. Then we slip out of the RV to join the others.

Merle and Daryl both have weapons up and ready, eyeing the area cautiously. There are far too many places for the diseased to hide here.

Merle taps Carol's shoulder making her jump. He waves back to the RV, telling her and Sophia to climb to the roof and keep watch. She nearly slumps in relief as she hurries her daughter to the ladder at the back.

Another building is next to the farmhouse. It is like a barn but with only two walls, the other two are open to allow people to move through. Between the two is a wide walkway, mostly dirt with random flat stones to mark a path. 

We split up here. Sirius takes the farmhouse. Daryl moves to the walkway and Merle moves towards the barn like building. I follow him, trusting that anything Sirius runs into will be nothing he cant handle.

The barn like building is odd on the inside. There are no stalls but there are shelves built about chest high and tables built out from them about waist high. They're empty now but the wood is old and obviously well used. 

Across the way is an old wooden wagon, something antique and probably more for show. Inside are stacks of pails and small woven baskets. Past that is a long counter, again made of very aged wood. On the counter is a very good old brass scale.

Merle leans over the counter to look into the narrow area behind it. He moves away after a quick glance so there must be nothing there.

We step back out into sunlight to see Daryl just a few steps ahead. The area here opens up into a courtyard like place. To the left, behind the farmhouse, is a covered area with a half dozen picnic tables arranged on a concrete slab. Just past that is a large play area with thick wooden swing sets and climbing towers.

To the right is a long barn moving further away. A fenced area connects the barn to this building, and a wide dirt path that looks like it sees a lot of traffic. Noise inside barn shows something is alive here.

Merle and Daryl head together to the barn so I move to the play area. The wood is all aged but there's no signs of death or struggle here.

"Fucking Hell!" Merle shouts as he and Daryl dive out of the barn, slamming the door behind them. Both are wide eyed and breathing hard, pressing their backs against the door.

Groans sound from within. Then the sound of fists banging against the wood. Both Merle and Daryl curse at that.

There's dead in the barn!

I move closer to the farmhouse. If need be I can run inside for safety. Thorin tightens his hold on me, whimpering in fear and hiding his face. Darcy screws his face up, pouting his lips so I sway, patting his back to sooth him. 

Merle slaps Daryls shoulder, nodding to some unasked question or unsaid plan. Daryl takes off running back the way we came. Merle meets my eye for a moment, nodding as if to say he has it under control.

The banging grows louder, alarmingly loud. Merle looks more angry than worried and so far he's holding the door well. An engine rumbles loudly, something like a motorcycle or tractor, maybe?

Daryl drives through the open barn in some kind of vehicle. The front could be like a tractor. There's no windshield, only a single bench that could seat two. The back is an open bed. The whole thing is a little smaller than the average car.

He drives it up to block the door sideways, scraping the barn as he drives it as close as possible. Merle only backs up once the tractor thing is against him. Then Daryl shuts off the engine, climbing out as both brothers move away.

It holds. They're still banging on the doors but the tractor thing holds.

Sirius steps out of the double back doors, eyeing us all amused with a soft, "Its perfect, isn't it?"

"Bout twenty walkers in the barn," Merle grumbles harshly.

Sirius frowns, "How'd they die?"

At that Merle and Daryl share a glance. Merle answers sounding confused, "Honestly, looks like they drank the koolaid."

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The berry farm they find is fictional, it's based on the layout of similar farms and I know a few are located near Atlanta but I thought it would be weird to copy one exactly.
> 
> Also; it's perfect for now but how long can they keep it?🤪😄


	11. Chapter 11: deciding to stay

Harry 

Chapter 11: deciding to stay

Apparently, 'drinking the koolaid' is a way of saying they all took poison to kill themselves. It has something to do with a cult all taking poison in a fruit juice drink. That explanation didn't sound any better but it makes sense.

Merle says the first stall they went into had three people curled up dead on the ground. They had passed two other stalls that looked the same. There were three cups nearby that smelled very sweet. Then the bodies moved.

They ran out only to hear others moving. Merle says they saw twenty people, adults and kids, but there may be more. He also said none of them showed bites.

Sirius shrugs it off, "This thing probably infected everyone and you just have to die to activate it or something."

Both brothers look alarmed at that. They share a look that again caries a conversation without a word uttered. 

"Still, this is a nice place," Sirius says, pulling folded papers from his back pocket.

"Its too open," Merle answers without any heat. In fact, it almost sounds like a question.

Sirius smirks, "We can fix that."

Both brothers look skeptical. Understandable really, they dont know about our magic. They dont know what we're capable of doing with it.

But that begs the question, do we tell them? There are no laws here to stop us but it's not really the law that makes me worry. What if they react badly? What if they try to kill us? What if they hurt us?

Sirius pulls his wand, waving it at a nearby picnic table. The table ripples, turning into something almost liquid as it reforms. When it settles it's a perfect iron stove, wide with a grated oven door.

Daryl's crossbow comes up reflexively but he doesnt really aim it. Merle curses. Then he stomps forward to kick the stove and curses again.

Sirius waves his wand to reverse the transfiguration. Both brothers eye us suspiciously. There's a tension in the air now, a heavy silence on the cusp of violence.

Darcy wiggles in his pouch, bleary eyes glaring out. I stroke his back, letting my magic warm my fingers. There aren't many spells I can cast wandlessly but a shield is one I can.

Merle seems to shake himself, a bit like a dog settling. Then he huffs, "Okay, that's some weird shit but I can see how it would be useful. How does it help us keep this place safe?"

"Wards," Sirius answers. "We'll place temporary wards up around the border until we can get something solid up. So long as we dont get hit with a herd like the one that pinned you down in the city, we should be fine."

"So we what? Put up fences? Would that hold them back?" Merle asks.

Sirius shrugs. I have a suggestion. It may seem odd. It may not even work.

"What about..." I nearly freeze when they all turn to stare at me but Sirius nods so I continue, "What about those large containers that the big trucks pull? We could stack them two high on the road surrounding this place?"

Daryl frowns, "We'd need rigs and a crain to move em."

Then he shrugs, "But yall can probably hocus pocus em or something."

"Or something," Sirius muses aloud. 

Sirius fiddles with the papers in his hand, unfolding them and passing one to each of us. It's a map! A very colorful map with each area of the place clearly labeled.

The first barn near the entrance is labeled maintenance. The farmhouse is labeled as the country store while the barn like building beside it is labeled market. Behind the store is the playground and past that, further along and following the fence, is a grey area listed as the pumpkin patch. There's a note along the side of the paper saying the pumpkin patch is only open in the fall.

The barn with the walkers is labeled as the stable with a fenced in area unlabeled that stretches from the back and far side to the fence line. It must be the pasture for the horses but then... where are the horses?

"What happened to the horses?" I ask aloud.

Merle shrugs, "Wasnt nothing in the barn that looked like a horse so either they're loose somewhere or dead."

Daryl frowns, musing, "They cant be near or them walkers wouldn't have still been laying down like they was."

"We'll be careful and check each area," Sirius orders indifferently.

I look back at the map to see what else there is. The parking lot stretches the length of the first maintenance barn to the one labeled market. Just past the market is a building labeled petting zoo and a fenced off area that must be where the smaller animals are allowed to run. 

Across from the petting zoo and beside the parking lot is a path that winds along the fence line and connects to the stable so that must be the horse trail. The area along the trail is marked by trees with one area labeled 'the lookout'. It seems to circle a large area labeled 'berry fields'.

"The house is clear but its setup weird so well have to make some adjustments there," Sirius says, looking out at the fence behind the barn.

"This is a lot of land to cover," Merle comments questioningly. 

Sirius grins back, a baring of teeth, "You're not afraid of a little hard work, are you Merle?"

Merle scoffs, folding up the map and slipping it into his pocket with a huffed, "We'll take the horse trail around if yall wanna check the petting zoo."

He and Daryl walk off without waiting for any response. Sirius grins mischievously, "Let's get to it, Pup!"


	12. Chapter 12: wards

Harry 

Chapter 12: wards

The following few days pass quickly. The petting zoo still had animals in it, locked away in their pens. Unfortunately, most of them died of starvation. The few that still live are bone thin when we find them.

Of those that survive are two small goats, five fluffy yellow chicks, and twelve large bunnies. The goats are both black and white, stumbling around on thin gangly legs. The bunnies are mostly shades brown and more of them survived because they were loose in the enclosure and could eat the grass. The five chicks look small enough that I dont think they've been hatched long. 

We move them to the large enclosure behind the barn that was for the horses. It gives them more room to run which the goats take to excitedly. The chicks we keep in the RV in a small crate that Sirius transfigured.

The brothers also managed to find four horses loose along the trail. They're in better shape having had access to more food. The brothers managed to catch them and lead them back to their pasture.

They also find evidence of where the other horses got out. The fence was broken and by how the ground was trampled the brothers think a herd followed them out. At least there's no evidence ok f the diseased anywhere else but the barn.

Sirius set Merle and Darul to clear the walkers. Neither looked happy but both agreed. They even rigged up an area at the back of the barn to cage the dead inside so they wouldn't get overwhelmed.

While they were working on the barn, Sirius took me to lay the wards. Hes already taught me basic wards as well as how to anchor them in place for something permanent like what we did to the truck an RV. This is different only because of how large the area is and how there's nothing solid yet to carve the signal into.

We start at the front gate, following the road as it circles the area. To start a ward system you need to lay an anchor stone or gem. It cant be transfigured though, something about the magic reacts strangely to that. 

Thankfully, Sirius has planned ahead for our needs. I thank Merlin again that I have him with me. I dont know what I would do without him to teach me all of this.

He said he considered it when he saw a jewelry store in the mall where we found Merle. He took all the spare gems from their safe, those not set in rings or necklaces yet. He says the loose ones are better quality and often used in the more expensive unique settings.

He keeps them in a small cloth pouch, shrunken and kept in his pocket. He brought it along today, already telling me that we will use the gems as anchor stones. This will make the wards stronger since we're planning to stay here.

The first thing he does when we reach the front gate is empty several into his palm and pass them to me. There are dozens of different colors and shapes. What follows is a mini lecture about different gems. 

He explains how the color doesnt effect the wards so much as the shape does. You need a gen that can equally distribute the ward. That means you need a gem that's shaped into equal sides. A round, square, or triangular shape are preferred over an oval or rectangular one.

We start with a round diamond. Sirius brought one of the area maps as well as the berry farm map along so he can mark the wardline on both. Once we get the main line down we can add to it.

It's difficult to carve runes into gems but it also makes the anchor stronger. So Sirius shows me the rune we will carve. It's a single symbol that blends a few together to create a certain type of magic energy. As we place them we will weave them into each other to link them all together.

Sirius carves the first one, moving slowly to show me how its cast. The diamond heats up, glowing reddish gold for a moment as the rune burns into it. Then it cools a bit, still warmer than before and still maintaining a softly golden glow.

Setting them in the ground is the easy part. A simple spell burrows a hole straight down through the road. Again he exaggerates the motions so I can learn them.

He lowers the diamond into the hole, careful that the rune faces upward. Then another spell reveals the hole over the diamond. The soft hum of magic is noticable, a bit like stepping on a cold tile in that it's a noticable difference even if it's more warm than cold.

We walk along the road, only going about fifty feet. It's difficult to feel the first stone from here but not impossible. Again Sirius pulls a round diamond and carves the rune. I mimic the movements because I know I'll be doing the next one. Then this one is put in the ground.

To link the two requires a bit of concentration. While still holding the link to the new one, you have to magically reach out to the other one. Then you have to twist them into each other. It leave both stronger, both humming at a 'louder' frequency.

We go fifty feet further along the road. Sirius let's me pick the gem this time. I pick another round one, just to mimic him. The others are safely passed to him. Then, with a deep breath, I cast the rune.

The diamond warms more than I expected. A bit like holding a too hot marshmallow only it's not soft to touch. When it settles, cooling slightly, it holds a pale orange glow. 

I glance at Sirius, asking without words if I did it right. He smiles back proudly, "You put a bit more power in it than needed but otherwise that was perfect."

I laugh in relief, feeling proud of myself. I never really tried at school, there wasnt much reason. Plus, if I tried to learn new spells Hermionie would come along and demand to learn or take over and it wouldn't be as much fun then. She's a bit too driven at times.

Sirius pats my shoulder, motioning for me to continue. I close my eyes to concentrate on the humming magic within. Then I reach out for the magic humming just behind us. 

It's not my magic in the first two so it's more difficult for me to pull them. Still, magic calls to magic and Sirius left his magic open to me enough that it recognizes the feel of my power. I tug it closer, twisting it into the gem in my hand. 

It probably takes me longer because I'm still new at this but I do get them twined around each other. Then I cast the burrowing spell and lower the gem carefully into the hole. Again Sirius grins proudly, telling me that I did amazingly well for my first time.

We only go a couple feet before changing course. A dirt road open up to the right that appear to follow along the side of the farm. Then we walk fifty feet down the dirt road before stopping.

Sirius motion's me to give it another try. This time it's not a diamond but something already yellow. When it cools after the rune spell it glows a deep dark gold. It's also easier this time to twist this gem into the magic woven from the others. 

The whole thing seems to stretch, a bit like a net getting dragged over the ground. It will continue with each new gem until the net sits heavy over the whole area. Then we'll push it up until it domes. 

Once it does that we'll be able to add spells into it. Sirius says we'll put in a notice-me-not and a motion sensor ward as well as a a ward to stop any movement from crossing. There aren't really any wards to keep out the diseased so we'll have to be inventive.

This could be an issue since we cant really key muggles into wards, they dont have the magic to trigger it. We may need to give them a charm or something tied to the wards. That will also help if we need to track them down for any reason.


	13. Chapter 13: unsettled

Chapter 13: unsettled 

Sirius worries that hes pushing Harry too hard this time but each time Harry rises to the occasion. Learning wards is difficult, especially since hes only half trained. Still, Harry did amazing fueling the ward web. Now the dome is up and secure.

Last time he was worried about keeping Harry safe. He knew that Harry didn't know many spells so he tended to cast the spells and handle the magic when needed. The only time he taught Harry spells was when the boy asked him. Even then, he never taught more than what Harry asked of him.

This time hes pushing Harry to learn. He doesnt feel guilty about it, not really. Because any of this could save Harry's life. He won't loose his precious godson again... he can't.

.................

Padfoot is confused by pups mates. Neither one has even tried to reestablish their scentmarks. Neither one even spends time alone with pup. It leaves their scents off and padfoot doesnt like it. Pack should smell of pack.

He tried to speak to them. He mentioned that pack should share a bed. They both looked at him oddly but neither commented. 

Padfoot worries about the woman and girl. He remembers last time the woman slept with pups older mate. He doesnt like that both of pups mates hover near the woman. They should be with pup!

..................

Black offered to kill the woman. She doesnt do much to help. Mostly she hides in the RV with the little girl. 

Padfoot is feeling territorial so Black doesnt feel bad about getting rid of her. He wants to kill her. He would even make it painless. 

Only, Sirius thinks Harry would find out. He thinks Harry would be angry. He fears Harry will leave them.

Black points out that Harry isn't attached to her.

Sirius points out that Harry didn't know Darcy in the time before either but as soon as Black threw the infant to the walkers pup took off running.

Padfoot squirms in discomfort at the reminder. He doesnt like to remember when their pup ran in fear from them and cried and trembled, terrified when they found him again.

Black huffs annoyed but accepts that killing the woman and her girl won't be allowed. 

..............

Sirius decides to stay out of the mess to come. 

Padfoot growls, hating that womans scent. It's starting to mingle with pups mates! Their scent belongs to pup! Not her!

Black nearly laughs, a cruel hateful laugh within their mind.

................

Sirius gives up on calling padfoot back. That mutt refuses to ignore the obvious. Those men are not yet Harry's mates! They're not yet ready to be pack! But padfoot won't listen.

Padfoot stalks the woman, watching her as she moves, skittish as a mouse. He doesnt like that pups mates scents are clinging to her clothes. She needs to go away!

Black sighs, tired of the drama building within his head. He assures the others he'll take care of it. He even promises he won't kill them.

...............

It was agreed that they would all move into the farmhouse last night. The inside is open. What should be several rooms circle a central staircase leading upstairs where it's also open. 

There were shelves filled with canned goods, mostly jams, on the second floor so they left them. Downstairs had touristy stuff, shirts and toys and such. Then the back half of the building held a kitchen with a counter that opened to the back patio area. It doesnt look like they cooked up anything more complicated than hotdogs and burgers though.

The downstairs was cleared, shelves moved out to the little market barn thing. Some of the toys were kept but most everything was put away. A lot of it will probably be transfigured or tossed later.

Sirius takes first watch. He tells the others that Carol will take second watch and cook breakfast. "That way," he offers as explanation, "the rest of us can leave early in the morning and go find truck containers to start putting up around this place."

No one argues. Padfoot tried to get everyone to settle into one big palate but it didn't work. Pups mates sleep on seperate bedding and the woman and girl sleep curled in a corner. 

Black casts mild sleeping spells on the brothers once pup is asleep. No point in them waking up early. Then he casts compulsions on the woman. It would be so much easier to kill her but Sirius won't let him so this will have to do.

..............

Harry looks around confused. It was Merles cursing that woke them to see bright sunshine coming through the window. Sirius rolls over, huffing out an annoyed, "What's all the noise about?"

"She ran off with our RV!" Merle snaps back.

Black chuckles. It had taken a strong compulsion to push her out the door. She was more afraid of what's out there than those in here. 

"Are you sure?" Harry asks concerned.

Merle huffs out a breath, "She left a fucking note. Said she should followed ranger dumbass!"

He waves a folded paper in our direction. Sirius climbs to his feet, shaking off sleep and looking around while yawning. Daryl stands outside, glaring off into the distance.

Sirius is glad Carol and Sophia hot away safely. Hed rather innocent people not get hurt.

Padfoot struts proudly, pleased that they chased off the female trying to steal pups mates.

Black grumbles that killing them would've worked too but at least this should settle the mutt. And if theh can keep padfoot quiet their Harry may even have time to seduce his mates.

Black even suggests some mild compulsions on Merle and Daryl so they will at least start thinking about it. 

Both Sirius and Padfoot argue against compulsions on either man. In that, at least, they agree.


	14. Chapter 14: shipping lot

Harry 

Chapter 14: shipping lot

I worry for Carol and Sophia. I know Merle and Daryl do too. We dont even know why she left us.

I thought things were going well. We had the wards up and active. The brothers had cleared the diseased in the barn. We even had the farmhouse livable, even if we were all sleeping in the same room.

I have this nagging worry that Sirius is to blame. Hes been cold towards Carol the last couple days, without explaining why. Maybe he said or did something to scare her off.

It probably wasnt intentional. It's not his fault. Sometimes hes just a little... unsettled. I think the others are noticing too.

He insists we continue on with today's plans. Our farm should be safe while we're gone. The wards will keep everyone out, dead and alive.

Merle drives our truck with Sirius riding beside him. Daryl rides in the back with me and the kids. We were planning to leave them with Carol but since she's gone they're coming too.

I cant help but be nervous. We're driving into the edge of the city. There's a parking lot we're aiming for in an area with several warehouse. Merle says it should have at least a hundred containers for us to have.

Sirius is nearly bouncing in his seat. I dont know if hes excited about the run or what. Maybe he just needs to do something, keep busy.

The roads here are congested with wrecked cars, overturned trucks, and dead bodies. Sirius vanishes the front windshield, lecturing me on the spells used as he moves obstacles out of our way. It unnerves both brothers but it also seems to fascinate them.

The lot is enclosed in a tall fence that's broken in several places. There's a large warehouse centered with the parking lot encircling it. There are normal car parking spots in the front but on either side there are semi trucks visible.

Sirius vanishes the gate and the truck that crashed into it so that we can get inside. Then he orders Merle to drive around a bit to be sure there isn't a huge herd just waiting for us. The back has a few semis parked but mostly its disconnected containers, several in tall stacks of three and four.

I already know the spells to shrink the containers. It's an easy spell. We just have to double check that nothing alive is inside. Sirius already taught me the spell to check an area for a heartbeat so we should be fine.

We circle the lot before stopping at the back side. Sirius resets the windshield as we climb out. I already have Darcy in his pouch and Thorin in the backpack carrier so we're all set.

"We'll split up," Sirius says, looking us over. "Since Harry and I will be shrinking the containers we'll need one of you each to guard our back. Daryl, you follow Harry and Merle can walk with me."

Daryl hovers close as Sirius and Merle walk off. They started to the right so we'll start to the left. When I move he follows, eyeing the area cautiously. I go ahead and cast a heartbeat sensing spell. It only registers us so at least there are no living people nearby. I just hope the dead are gone too.


	15. Chapter 15: confessions

Harry 

Chapter 15: confession

We pass the stand alone trailers to the stacks of containers. I cast the spell to detect movement but nothing pings back so Daryl opens the door of the bottom one to peer in. It's empty. 

We close it, latching it back. I use a spell to open the others. They are also empty. I shrink them all down, tucking them in the shoulder bag I brought along.

The next two stacks are also empty. Daryl steps back, scanning our surroundings. I hesitate, glancing at him to see if he noticed anything. He nods, relaxing a bit to show we're still good.

Its quiet here, oddly so. Still, I move on to the next stack, checking and shrinking. Daryl alternates between hovering at my shoulder and walking back and forth while watching for dangers. 

My mind wonders as I work. I worry about Carol and Sophia. I thought we were doing well. I thought they would stay with us. Surely they were safer with us than out there alone.

"Do you think they're alright?" I ask, blushing when Daryl looks over. "Carol and Sophia."

He shrugs, "Something done scared em into running but at least they got the RV."

I shuffle, glaring down at my shoes. I cant help but hear a reprimand even if he didn't voice one. I wonder if the brothers blame Sirius.

I glance up to see him watching me. He shifts, hesitant as he asks, "Can I ask ya a question?"

I shrug, turning to the next stack so I can keep working. I'm not paying enough attention to the spells but they're simple ones and its second nature by now. I get two of the three shrunken before he speaks again.

"He ain't your dad, right?" He asks.

"My godfather," I answer without looking back at him, "best friends growing up, him and my dad."

I move to the next stack, shrinking the first before he asks, "How long ya been living with him?"

I sigh, worrying about the questions. No doubt he wants to know why Sirius is... the way he is. Hes asking everything but what he wants to know. 

"You're asking what's wrong with him," I offer softly, still refusing to look at him.

"Hes a dangerous one," Daryl comments softly, almost apologetically.

I turn around, giving up on work to address this. They do need to know. It may not be my place but it's obvious that Sirius is... different. If they're going to stay with us then they should know.

He cant help it! It's not his fault. But it's also not something he can hide.

"When I was a year old," I begin slowly, "my parents were killed. The ministry took Sirius, without trial or warrant, and threw him in jail."

I glance around before deciding to just transfigured a stool. Other than sitting on the ground there aren't any other options. I transfigured a second one for him but he doesnt look twice at it.

"Magic can be a wonderful thing," I explain. "It can also do horrible things. He was tortured... mentally harmed in a place known for driving people insane."

He looks back incredulous. I look away, "He was in there for twelve years before he escaped."

"Escaped?" Daryl asks startled.

I glare back, "He was innocent! And even if he wasnt, no one deserves what they do to people there!"

He nods, shuffling in place a moment before settling on the stool. He looks around, avoiding my gaze. His asks, "So hes crazy, really crazy, right?"

I shift, looking down at Darcy snuggled in his pouch on my chest. Hes sleeping constantly, a tiny fist pressed against his chubby cheek. I can only guess that he was born just as the world went crazy with how much he sleeps.

Thorin is a solid weight on my back. His legs are relaxed where they're tucked against my side. One hand grips a shoulder strap while it feels like the other is tucked close. Hes quiet but I know hes listening.

"He offered ya to us for sex, ya know," Daryl says almost accusingly.

That startles a laugh from me, "No he didnt!"

Daryl frowns, replying defensively, "Yeah he did! Told us both we could crawl in bed with ya."

"That doesnt mean sex," I snap back, unable to get angry.

"He called ya a beauty to Merle, offering ya up when bragging about rolling with blondie," he growls angrily.

I frown at that because surely Sirius wouldn't do that. They must've misunderstood what he said is all. Sirius wouldn't just pass me off to strangers.

"What did he say exactly?" I ask.

He squirms a bit, shrugging dismissively, "He was talking about tumbling in the grass with blondie and asked Merle how come he dont. Merle said something like she didnt like em and Sirius said something about you being even more beautiful or something like that."

Well, that does sound odd but again I'm sure they just misunderstood him. "I think that was because sometimes hes a bit scattered," I offer as explanation. "He will sometimes stop what hes doing or saying and change to something totally different."

He nods, accepting without argument but he asks, "What about when he told us we should both join ya in bed? He said ya'd get lonely an we could crawl in the covers with ya if we want."

I shrug helplessly, "For that I'm not sure. I think it was literal. I think he just meant you both could sleep beside me."

"He was saying something yesterday about us not smelling right?" He asks, both defensive and confused.

Oh, yeah, I should tell them about that too. But will that be too weird? Will it be enough to chase them away? 

I pet Darcy's back, looking down at him sleeping as I explain, "That's a bit complicated. You see, some people like us can do things others cant. There's a way to use your power to transform yourself into an animal."

I glance up to see him staring back startled, blue eyes wide. I hurry to reassure, "Hes not a werewolf! Hes not contagious or anything. He can just transform into a large black dog."

He doesnt look anymore reassured. At least he doesnt look like hes going to run away screaming. 

I duck my head, my cheeks burning as I add, "We call him padfoot, the black dog. It's a bit of it's own person. Sometimes it takes control while he still looks human."

He raises an eyebrow in silent question. I smile, not really amused, "Padfoot doesnt communicate clearly but he does talk. You have to look at the situation through an animals mind to understand."

He snorts, "Man goes wolfish feral an you think its normal?"

I shrug helplessly, "Its just the way he is."

Daryl looks away uncomfortably. I try to reasure him, "Hes not a threat to you two I think. He seems to want you two as pack. That may be why he told you both to sleep in bed with me."

Daryl opens his mouth but whatever he intends to say is lost. A groan sounds. A shuffling figure moves around the far stack of containers. 

We both stand, Daryl raises his crossbow and fires. The body falls. Five more replace it. Even more shuffle behind them. 

A herd!

We both take off running.


	16. Chapter 16: running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos😊💐💐💐💐💐💐

Harry 

Chapter 16: running

We dont get far before we have to turn. They seem to be coming from the direction of the warehouse. Perhaps they were inside it and somehow got out.

Daryl shoulders his crossbow as he slips through a gap in the fence. Then he turns to hold it back for us. Hands slap against the chain link as soon as we're through.

There's a ditch on this side of the lot that rises again at the back of another. We slip halfway down just so we can jump across. The moment Daryl steadies me on the far side I hear the dead tumbling down to the bottom.

I dont look back, I cant. We scramble up and use the other fence to pull ourselves along to the road. The dead behind us are loud, shaking the fence and tearing it down.

We're running without much direction. The streets are full of crashed and overturned cars that we weave through. There are dead here, some moving and some not. Our steps seem thunderous as we run away.

Darcy's cry pierces the air. I hold the back of his head but I cant sooth him now. We cant slow down. We have to keep running.

Daryl curses, yanking my arm to pull me away from a side street and to the other sidewalk. I barely glimpse more dead stumbling hungrily towards us. Damn!

We need to get inside somewhere! If we can get somewhere solid then I can put up wards and silencing spells. We just need somewhere to hide!

A door shoots open in front of us. A thick black arm grabs me, pulling me inside the darkened room. I hear Daryl grunt behind me.

I have only a second to glance around. They're alive. These people are alive, not diseased.

I hurry to tug Darcy free of the pouch. His face is screwed up in distress, cheeks red. I push his binky in his mouth to muffle the sound and hold him close, pressing his cheek to mine.

His cry is muffled and goes quickly to a soft whimper. I sway with him, feeling us being herded deeper into the room but too focused on calming him to pay much attention. I dont want to silence him if I dont have to.

A door opens and we're ushered through. This was an office before. A single desk and three filing cabinets are all that's here. 

Darcy settles where I've tucked him under my chin. Thank Merlin hes stopped crying. His diaper is wet though so I'll need to change him soon. 

Thorin is as well. I can feel the wetness soaking my back now. Hes also trembling like crazy and sniffling quietly where his face is pressed between my shoulder blades.

It's only then that I notice the man. Hes not someone you shouldn't notice either, head and shoulders taller than Merle. Hes wide too, muscled thick but not fat, with an olive green shirt and blood splattered dark pants.

By looks alone I would worry. I glance up at his eyes to be sure. Dark black eyes look back, heavy with concern.

Suddenly I'm reminded of Hagrid. Someone large and fearsome looking who's gentle as can be. I remember how kind Hagrid was, how careful he was with the beastly animals he would bring to his home.

I smile, relieved that at least we were found by a good person. I whisper out, "Thank you so much, I'm not sure how much longer I could've run."

He smiles back in a way that brightens his olive complexion. He is certainly striking, strong features. He waves away our thanks with a soft offer of help, motioning to the kids.

I shake my head, "They're shy around strangers but could you give us a moment, I need to change them."

He nods quickly, slipping back out the door and leaving the lantern glowing on the desk. I lay Darcy down gently. He squirms and no doubt will start crying again if I dont hurry. 

I pull their diaper bag from my pocket and resize it. Then I pull the cooler out of my pocket, resizing it as well. The cooler has bottles, sippy cups, and snacks for them both. 

A quickly warmed bottle is offered to Darcy. I use a stuffy from his bag to hold the bottle up and leave him to drink. He greedily sucks up the milk.

To get Thorin free I kneel down behind the desk. I talk soothingly to him as I unbuckle the carrier and twist with it to pull him out. His cheeks are wet and red where hes been crying.

I pull clothes for him from the diaper bag. I even slip a pull-up on him, something he usually dont need. Then I cast drying and cleaning spells on myself.

He clings against me until i tell him to get back in the carrier, then he scrambles up. I get him comfortable and pass him a sippy cup of juice. I would give him milk but I'd rather not have that thrown up on my back if we run again. 

I stand quickly, tucking a couple things from the baby bag and cooler into the shoulder bag I have visible. Then I shrink the baby bag and cooler, pocketing them. Darcy is still sucking at his bottle, slowly now and with his eyes closed.

I leave Thorins soiled clothes and Darcy's diaper in the trash can under the desk. The I scoop Darcy up, careful to keep the bottle in his mouth. I guess we should meet our hosts. I vaguely remember several people as we were pulled through.


	17. Chapter 17: shock of a life

Merle 

Chapter 17: shock of a life

I've seen some shit, I ain't lying. I seen a man get blown in half. More of him missing than there, and he was still tryin to breath without lungs.

I seen a little girl, only twelve, burned alive because some soldier dick raped her. I still dont know why they burned her. That shit dont make a lick of sense to me but it's how they did it there.

Hell, I seen shit even before I enlisted. Seen my dad standing over momma where she lay bleeding on the carpet. Seen the burnt husk of her body after she burnt our trailer down one night.

I've seen shit since then too. Meds are so damn expensive I had no choice but to self medicate. It was the only thing that helped me, getting high. Although I dont think drugs did me any favors. One of those 'damned if you do and damned if you dont' kinda things.

Yeah, I've seen some shit in my life. Enough that I'd say I'm ready for anything. But I swear the world has gone so bat-shit crazy that I dont know if it's even real anymore.

Disease spreads like wildfire? Ok, sure, I've heard of that shit before. Anthrax and smallpox and plague and shit. Totally believable.

The diseased people getting back up and eating people? Wierd as fuck but ok, I can believe it. Someone does some bad meth or shit, believable, even drugs can turn ya crazy.

A man and a boy that have magic? Can change a fucking picnic table into a damn old stove? Can shrink shit like fucking shipping containers?

This is toeing the line of what is and what ain't real. But Daryl is with me and he sees it too. Not to mention I ain't using, my stash is gone. So I got not choice but to believe.

But this shit.....

There I was, guarding crazy's back while he hoodoos shit. Not difficult but I gotta watch out for him as much as for the geeks. Hes a real crazy, the kind what needs meds to be normal. Wouldn't put it past him to hoodoo me or some shit.

Anyways, there we were, me guarding crazy and Daryl guarding the kids which is a hell of a lot safer. That boy is a good one even if I think hes stupid for staying with crazy. But then again, we stayed with dad longer than we shoulda. I guess folks are just dumb shits at times.

But we were guarding them while they hoodoo us some containers so we can build a big ass wall to keep our farm safe. And that's wierd as shit to think cause that berry farm is huge as hell. It'll be a paradise for us, so long as we can bring some more people along.

Not sure how that will work though. Crazy done chased off bruised momma an her girl. No way he won't chase off others we may find. 

Not that we cant survive, just us. But we gonna need more people. We need others who know how to do shit. We need people to fuck. I ain't liking not having a woman around to look at, at least. Hell, the boy may wanna screw around an he needs more options than his old man and a couple dumb rednecks.

Still, there I was keeping watch while crazy was hoodooing shit when everything goes to hell. A herd, a fucking herd!, of them things done followed us in here. Must've been a hundred at least!

I figured crazy would get gone but he grabbed my arm. Next thing I I know I'm being squeezed threw a fucking straw while my insides are scrambled. When it stops I'm throwing up my guts and cant see shit for nearly a full minute.

Seems crazy's hoodoo took us up to tha roof of the warehouse. Like hell am I letting him hoodoo me down though! That shit was way too insane!

We got away and crazy says Daryl and them kids took off on foot with that whole herd on their asses. I guess kid cant hoodoo jump on roofs or something. Then crazy does something that makes me think for the first time that I'm crazy.

He turns into a fucking werewolf on me!

How the fuck?

Then hes running and I gotta get down and chase his ass! I jump the last few feet of the ladder which my damn knee didn't agree with. Fucking things threatening to go out on me. Probably been broken too often, same as my left arm.

So I jump in the truck we bought. The tires burn rubber as I peal out, slamming the gas pedal down. I'm already way behind but I gotta get to Daryl before werewolf crazy does.


	18. Chapter 18: a touch feral

Chapter 18: a touch feral

It was padfoot that heard the groans first. Their ears twitch as the sound of shuffling steps move in their direction. Sirius barely had time to apparate away with Merle before the dead were swarming. 

They landed on the roof. Merle was so badly affected by the magic that he fell down vomiting. Not unexpected, muggles dont handle magic well and apparition is difficult even for wizards the first time.

Sirius looked around for Harry. The area below them has a small crowd but most seem to be heading towards the back fence. It's only then he spots Harry and Daryl running down the street with the herd chasing them.

Padfoot panicked. Pup is in danger! They need to save their pup!

They transform, becoming a mass of snarling black fur and fangs. All of their instincts tell them to destroy the threat. They cant loose their pup again!

Theres a moment where the three fight for control. Padfoot lost to instinct that only wants to attack while Sirius is overcome with fear. That leaves the cold cruelty of Black to lead them.

Black pushes them to apparate to the road. It shouldn't be possible. You shouldn't be able to use your power while in animagus form. Partially because the transformation is a continuous use of your core.

Somehow it works. Perhaps they're just crazy enough to make it work but whatever the reason, it works. They land on the ground next to their truck.

Padfoot surges forward, needing to lead. Black is tired enough that he settles back, giving up the reigns. Then its padfoot running full speed, dodging the dead as they race towards their pup.

The herd is big but they're spread out enough that he can run through them. Pups scent is on the air, faint from running and heavy with fear and urine. A baby's cry sounds out, urging the dead forward.

Black has a moment to question whether the kids will get Harry killed. He knew he should've killed the baby again but he thought it could replaced the girl. Plus, he didnt want to risk chasing Harry away again. Black really doesnt want to deal with that drama queen woman again.

They barely see Harry and Daryl get pulled into a bar. Some humans have their pack! Padfoot snarls, angry that some not-pack would dare touch his pup. 

Sirius pushes him to run a bit further so they lead the herd away. They need to clear some of this so the building doesnt get overwhelmed. Hopefully Harry will silence the baby so it doesnt draw back the crowd.

They go three blocks down where the road ends in a parking lot beneath a freeway ramp. This is as good a spot as any. He throws back his head and howls, drawing the herd closer.

Its Black that transforms back to human. He's the one to cast fiendfyre on the herd, burning them all to ash. It takes a while only because there are so many of them.

Black relaxes, surrounded by spelled fire. Ash swirls around as the moving bodies crumble to dust. A thrill shivers up his spine. He does so love the darker magics.

Black almost burns the truck when Merle drives up. The man eyes him fearfully, finally realizing just what hes capable of. Black smirks, proud of the fear because the man will obey now.

There are only a few dead now, stumbling around the back of the truck. Black draws his gun and takes headshots at each. He ignores the piles of smoldering ash as he walks over to the truck, proud of himself.

Sirius pushes forward, giving Merle directions to the bar a few blocks back. It's a long building with dark walls and a low roof over an old red door. The windows were boarded up so hopefully it held. 

They pull up to the curb just in front of the dirty red doors. The streets are mostly clear here. Only a few dead linger around the door and windows along the front. Sirius shoots them down before the truck shuts off.

Black takes control, moving swiftly out of the truck. His hand twitches with the desire to cast. Dark spells swirl through his mind. These people will tremble before his fury!

The door opens and a man steps out. Hes dark skinned in dark clothes, muscled strong and holding a crowbar. Hes the one to pull pup inside!

Padfoot surges forward, forcing a transformation that leaves their gun clattering to the ground. The man scrambles back, falling to the ground in fear. Padfoot snarls, he'll tear the bastards throat out!

"Padfoot, wait!" Pup shouts.

They hesitate over the man, teeth aching to rip flesh. But pup calls them again, voice softer but no less urgent, "Its okay, padfoot, they helped us. They're not bad. They saved us."

They? Yes, padfoot can smell them before he bothers to look around. Thirty people, give or take a couple, hover against the walls. They reek of fear.

Pup moves closer, crawling on all fours to get closer. He keeps talking, soft voice steady. "They saved us," he tells them, "They brought us inside to keep us safe. They haven't hurt us. We're okay."

Black snorts amused. As if he cares about these people. Padfoot doesnt car either. They both just want to kill the strangers before they can pose a threat.

Sirius struggles forward, forcing the transformation back to human form. He pushes away from the man, ignoring him for now. He hurries to grab Harry close, breath in his scent.

Padfoot shoots forward to sniff and lick at pups cheeks. Theres another scent on his back, another not pack. That makes a growl rumble out.

Pups puppy whines on his back. Sirius shakes himself, pushing padfoot back again. He needs to be calm and clear headed now. 

Sirius looks around. These people are a mixed group to be sure. They're all adults though, no kids to be seen and only three older people. 

All three agree on one thing. If these people pose a threat, they won't give them the chance. They'll destroy them all first!


	19. Chapter 19: gaining some more

Harry 

Chapter 19: gaining some more

I understand why they panicked. Padfoot is huge and terrifying if you dont know him. But I know why he acted the way he did. He was afraid they had hurt us.

I would've preferred if he hadn't sniffed and licked all over my face but I get it. He was relieved to find us unharmed. Even in human form there are times that hes more canine than man. 

It takes a bit to sooth him but he does calm down. Merle slips in the door, closing it behind him. He keeps his gun in hand but doesnt bother aiming at anyone in here.

Daryl slips over to his brother, whispering against his shoulder. Merle hisses back, looking distressed and relieved. Both seem better for being together again.

Alec, the large man that pulled us through to the office, shuffles forward uncertainly. His voice hesitant as he asks if we're okay.

Thankfully, Sirius is more himself now. He smiles, relieved and offers an honest thanks to them for protecting us. He even offers his hand which Alec does shake after a moments hesitation.

The black man that padfoot had jumped edges forward next. Hes a brave one to be sure, introducing himself as Conner. Sirius offers an apology that he shrugs off even if he still watches Sirius fearfully.

The others around the room shuffle around but dont come closer. I get it, they're afraid. I dont blame them. Me and Sirius are different than them, different than anything they know.

Sirius relaxes and somehow manages to charm them into relaxing. Within a half hour he has them sitting down, listening intently to stories of our early run ins with the dead. I dont know how he does it but its impressive and frightening.

Merle and Daryl settled near me while Sirius was charming the group. Both were still unsettled. Honestly, I think they're more afraid of Sirius than they are of the dead.

Merle shakes it off first. He joins Sirius and the group. He even tells them about the farm, hinting at it being almost too big for just the six of us.

Sirius throws Merle a searching look. Something passes between them that includes a quick glance back at us. Whatever it was has Sirius speak a bit more about the farm.

Daryl throws his brother an incredulous look but doesnt interrupt. A few of the group exchange glances, looking impressed. Alec and Conner share a glance that seems to hold an entire conversation.

Even stranger, and something I cant figure out how, Sirius invited the group back to join us. They accepted. I really would've thought they would want us gone.

Getting everyone there won't be easy. These people have no vehicles and our truck won't carry everyone. Sirius sends me and the brothers out to find something.

It's odd to leave him alone with this group of strangers but they dont seem dangerous. Sirius is still charming them. This time with stories of his youth.

Merle has us climb back in the truck. I climb in the back, letting Thorin out of the carrier even if he snuggles tight against my side. I offer him a cup of chocolate milk which he cuddles more than sips.

Neither brother comments at first. Then Merle snaps out almost angrily, "When were you gonna warn us that your dad's a fucking werewolf?"


	20. Chapter 20: back on the farm

Harry 

Chapter 20: back on the farm

Merle found a large travel bus full of blood. It didnt have much fuel but he was able to pull from a nearby delivery truck. It was enough to fill the tank over halfway which should be more than enough. A quick scourngify spell cleaned away the blood.

Then he told Daryl to take me and the kids back to the farm. He says it will be safer for us. Neither looked happy but there is no reason for us to follow him back.

The drive to the farm is quiet and uneventful. It's even peaceful enough that Thorin dozes against my side. I let him sleep.

The farm is as quiet as we left it. For some reason I feel off. A bit like the world skipped ahead of me somehow. I guess it's just because of our crazy day.

Daryl parks in front of the farmhouse and shuts off the engine. He climbs out slowly and opens the back door for me. I nod to Thorin who's sleeping tucked close. He nods back, reaching in and gathering Thorin close.

We head up the porch and inside. The downstairs is still clear. Nothing is out of place.

Daryl lays Thorin down on our palate so I put Darcy in the bassinet beside him. It's best to let them sleep it off. At least we're back home so they should wake up alright.

Hands grip my upper arms, squeezing gently before sliding down to my elbows. I look back at Daryl. I feel like I should apologize or something but I'm not sure what for.

"Let's get to cooking up some grub," he offers. "Them folk will be here soon and surely they'll want a bite to eat."

It's better than standing around so I agree. There are already several unshrunken coolers in the back kitchen area. I dont care for the stove they have, a flat top grill and no oven, but we'll make do.

I'm not that good at transfiguration so I dont try to change the grill. Instead I sort through our supplies of dry and canned goods. Four cans each of green beans, corn, and carrots should do.

Daryl has a bowl with cornmeal and a half gallon of buttermilk in hand. He sets them beside a case of eggs on the counter. He mutters cornbread when I ask. 

He takes a moment to help me turn on the grill top. I just hope the boilers work on this thing. I've never worked with this kind of cooker but hopefully it will work.

The bus rumbles up an hour later. Daryl goes out to the porch but I settle on the palate with the kids instead. Both are awake now.

I already fed the kids so the rest of the food is waiting for the new people. Thorin has his blocks out, building something tall and tower like. Darcy is on his belly, frowning down at the blanket and gumming at his hand.

I hear Sirius lead the people around the side of the house to the back area. Merle joins Daryl on the porch. 

I'm not sure how I feel about the group joining us. On the one hand it's good. We need the help and it'll be nice to have others around. On the other hand... I'm worried about Sirius.

I'm fairly sure he chased off Carol and Sophia. I'm also worried about him and... well, padfoot. For some reason hes been having more episodes. I dont know if it's this world or what but he seems to be getting worse.

To be honest, it's a bit scary. I know the brothers are afraid of him. Thorin is too.

I dont think he'll hurt me. I really dont. But I'm also afraid that he might hurt the others. 

We just have to be careful. We just have to be careful not to trigger him. Not sure how to do that but I'll try. I have to take care of him. He's my only family.


	21. Chapter 21: a noticable divide

Harry 

Chapter 21: a noticable divide

Two weeks pass quickly. Sirius had the new people move into the barn. He said it's because the stalls were already set up for people.

There were twenty stalls, ten on either side of the barn. The stalls are clean with a concrete floor and wooden boards making up the walls. They've pinned up extra throw blankets to add more privacy.

There is an odd sort of distance between us. I'm not sure why or how to bridge the gap. It's just that there is a clear divide between the new group and our pack. The mains ones to interact are Merle and Daryl with Alec and Conner. The others tend to hang back.

It may be because Sirius won't let them in the house. He says it's for pack only. The others never come further than the porch.

I won't say he makes them feel unwelcome but there is something to his interactions with them that I cant name. Whatever it is has them stand at a distance not just with him but with me and the kids too. Even when I stay in the park area for hours the only ones I've spoken to is Alec and an elderly woman named Mrs. Nora.

We've been having meals on the back patio area. Meal times are about the only times I'm around the other people. They're usually busy with whatever jobs Merle and Sirius assigns them.

They harvested the berries that were growing on the field. There were even some peach and apple trees lined up on either side of the berry field. Then they cut the grass in the parking lot area as well as the animal fields.

Sirius left today with Merle and ten others. He says they're going to get animals. He didnt say where they were going but he seemed certain they would come back with plenty. I wonder if hes been going out as padfoot.

Those staying behind will begin working on tilling the earth in the parking lot area. Sirius wants to plant crops there soon.

Sirius has gone back for more containers twice as well but hes insisted I stay behind. He says it's just too dangerous for me and the kids out there. Instead he usually takes either Merle or Daryl while leaving the other in charge.

It's not a bad thing, getting to stay here with the kids. It's just that I get a bit bored. The others won't really let me help. They dont refuse but they will insist I return to the kids.

Sirius has brought back some good stuff with the containers. We've had clothes that the group was able to search through in the last run. There was three containers with furniture in them that we've pulled out. 

A couch and a few chairs were moved into the farmhouse. We also claimed a king sized bed and two full sized beds that are currently still downstairs. The rest of them went to the group in the barn.

Boredom has me remodeling the upstairs of the farmhouse today. It was full of shelves with jars of jams and such. I shrunk the shelves, moving them out to the market barn for now. That took all of yesterday and left the upstairs bare and open with only several structural columns still up. 

Today I left the kids downstairs so I could work. Thorin has enough toys and Darcy is in a walker so both should be fine. It helps that all I have to do is look over the banister to see them playing.

The floor is good, smooth hardwood so I dont need to change that. I do have some rugs but I'll wait until I get the area divided for rooms. It took a while to decide but I think four rooms plus a bathroom should work although I'm not sure how to hook up the bathroom.

First things first is to mark out the rooms. The whole area is fairly big but its wider than long so I dont think I can make the hallway go from the staircase to the back. Instead I will make two rooms following either side of the staircase. The other three rooms will be along the back.

I measure and remark the lines five times before I'm finally satisfied with how it will look. Another walk through is needed, imagining how the walls will look once done. It's as good as I can make it so I get started.

The walls will need to be built in sections. First you create a box frame, taller than wide, and nail it into place along the marked lines. Sticking charms hold pieces into place while I nail them in.

Those take me all day to finish. I stopped long enough to eat lunch before getting back to work. Mrs. Nora took the kids to the park area for the afternoon since they were bored downstairs.

I can't complete the walls today. I need the boards and insulation before I can do any more but at least I have the frames up. Daryl and Merle were both pleased, more I think for having their own room soon.


	22. Chapter 22: unwilling suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, hope you all enjoy😊❤❤❤❤💐💐💐

Harry 

Chapter 22: unwilling suspicion 

Sirius and the others return just as the sun is going down. They brought back a new truck and two animal trailers full of cows. Merle orders the others to herding the cows through to the horse field where they're set free.

Thorin and Darcy are both already asleep in a playpen next to our bed. I'm a little surprised the noise doesnt wake them. I'll take them to see the animals tomorrow.

They look healthy enough. In fact, they look very well cared for, more than the goats for sure. I wonder...

Sirius comes strolling proudly up onto the porch. He grins widely, waving his arms back at the animals being moved along. Even his voice is smug, "Impressive, yeah?"

I nod back smiling, "They're very healthy. Where did you find them?"

He shrugs dismissively, "The farm was miles down the way. Looks like the farmer couple killed themselves. We'll go back tomorrow for the pigs and chickens they had."

I glance over at Merle but hes busy shouting orders to the others. Instead I tell Sirius that supper is kept warm in the kitchen. Tonight was a thick potato soup and a sandwich made from the cooler stash.

I lead Sirius to the kitchen where his plate is ready. The others will need to be made up so I get started. No one really cares much so I make all the sandwiches as ham and turkey with cheese, lettuce, and pickles.

I dont mind dealing with the food. At least here I get to eat what I cook. It's nothing like being at the Dursleys but sometimes I do wish someone else would cook instead.

It takes almost an hour to get all of the cows herded into the pasture. Someone lit the lanterns we keep up on the picnic tables so at least there will be light. They wash up in the barn before coming as a crowd to get their food, Merle leading them.

They're all tired, barely managing to finish their supper. Then Alec is herding them back to the barn to rest. They'll still be up early tomorrow, no doubt.

Sirius pulls me into a hug, proudly telling again how awesome of a find they had. I offer to go tomorrow but he says I should stay with the kids. 

It's not that I dont like spending time with the kids. It's just that I want to help. I've never been an idle person, the Dursleys saw to that. 

I can leave the kids with Mrs. Nora. She's nice enough and one of of the few willing to talk to me in more than single word sentences. It's not that the others are unfriendly, it's just that...

I think Sirius threatened them. Maybe it was more of a warning. Either way, they keep me at arms length even when I try approaching them. Even Alec seems nervous when I try to talk to him unless Merle or Daryl are around.

Sirius kicks off his boots and pants, climbing into the bed in just a shirt and undershorts. He usually transforms since he tends to push me to sleep between the brothers. For whatever reason he wants to sleep human tonight.

I crawl in next to him, having already changed into sleeping pants and a tshirt. Sirius curls an arm over my stomach and settles down, falling asleep quickly. 

I guess it doesnt matter that hes different, hes still my godfather. He does all of this for me. Hes loyal to me, how can I offer any less.

Merle lumbers up on my other side. He throws a frown, more confused than any thing. Then he seems to shake it off and curl against my other side, careful not to jostle Sirius. Daryl climbs in behind Merle, sleeping back to back like he usually does on my other side. Somehow, it's easy to fall asleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting an idea of what Sirius is capable of but hes also decided that no matter what he will stay. He needed to come to this realization on his own. That being said, he is restless and Sirius is afraid Harry will be killed if he leaves the farm. They'll find a balance eventually.


	23. Chapter 23: a restless run

Harry 

Chapter 23: a restless run

I try for the next three weeks to go on a run with Sirius and the others. Each time, he refuses. Not cruelly, but theres always some reason he needs me to stay behind.

I finished the upstairs with Daryls help. Sirius and Merle had gone for the wood and plaster we needed. Thankfully Daryl knew how to patch it all up and he was able to show me.

We got the walls up with insulation and plaster. We haven't painted them so they're a bit raw looking. The we moved the beds upstairs.

The room to the right at the top of the staircase is the pack bedroom. Across from that is the nursery that has a crib for Darcy and a toddler bed for Thorin. The back three rooms have a currently empty bathroom between two bedrooms that only contain a single bed.

Those renovations kept me busy for most of the first week. Then Sirius had me resort through our shrunken supplies. They are separated into piles in what will be the bathroom but Sirius says he'll build up an attic for us to store them soon.

Either way, the past week seems more like busy work than necessity. Sirius seems determined for me to stay but he hasn't actually told me that I cant leave. He just hints that I should remain here where its safe.

I'm not the only one growing restless either. For all that Daryl keeps busy hes also the main one to stay behind. Sirius prefers either Daryl or Merle remain to keep the peace or perhaps keep the chain of command. 

Sirius left after breakfast with Merle and a few others. He has them going out to any farms they can find and they have been doing amazingly well. Besides the cows, pigs, and chickens they've also brought back horses, goats, turkeys, and a group of six ostriches.

Since the weather is turning cooler now Sirius want them to harvest any crops they can. They already have several marked, mostly corn, beans, and wheat but a few orchards. It will keep the group busy all day for the next couple weeks.

Daryl has been showing the people staying behind how to care for the animals. Apparently he worked as a farm hand for a summer so he knows more than the rest of us. The others are learning quickly.

Today he has them brushing the horses and checking their hooves. The others listen intently, watching before repeating the motions as hes shown them. I wait until hes finished before calling him over. 

Thorin slips from my side to peak through the fence at the horses gathered. Darcy is looking around, alert and wide eyed from the shirt pouch. Hes almost too big for the shirt to hold him up now. 

"Whatcha need?" Daryl grumbles, still watching the people looking over the horses.

"Darcy needs nappies," I offer quietly.

Daryl frowns, "The fucks a nappy?"

I blink at that, startled at the question before amusement hits. I snort, "Its for his tush, diapers."

"Put it on the list," he responds dismissively, still eyeing the others.

I move closer, careful not to bump Darcy against the fence as I offer, "We could go, you and me."

He frowns back so I hurry to add, "I already have lunch started, its soup and they can serve it themselves. Nora can watch the kids at the playground. We won't even be gone more than a few hours."

The fact that he let me say so much tells me he'll probably agree. Hes getting as restless as I am. I go on to list other baby needs that cant wait, like more formula and medicine for when Darcy starts teething because hes already gumming his hand and everything else.

Daryl doesnt look happy but he does agree. He calls to the others, telling them the change of plans. A few glance between us, suspicious or concerned, I'm not sure. No one argues though so we head out after passing Darcy to Nora who leads him and Thorin over to the park.

"Ya got a plan on where to go?" Daryl asks as we climb into a blue pickup truck, one of many we've gathered and kept parked along the road or shrunken in case they're needed.

I nod, "Theres a town just a few miles west of here that should have a daycare or preschool. Either would work for now, probably better than a store."

He grumbles but puts the truck into gear and drives us away. I half expect something or someone to stop us but nothing does. I do shiver when we pass the ward line but it's not a bad feeling. I do feel my sense of the ward web stretch oddly in the back of my mind as we drive away. That will take some getting used to.

The drive is a nice one. Roads are clear, a cool breeze coming through the open windows. Daryl even has music playing from a CD he put in the player although the volume is low. 

The road slowly intersect with others, randomly at first then three within a mile. The third one down is the one we take. It passes a newly built gas station with land on either side although it's clear the land to the right was being developed. Further down is a new subdivison.

The road gets busy soon after. Abandoned cars and a few rotten bodies stinking up the place. Daryl drives slow, maneuvering through it all without any trouble. 

A few more buildings and roads pop up in rapid succession. Then we reach what must be a busy four lane road. Daryl slows the truck to a crawl as we both look around, searching for a direction to go.

A big blue sign proclaiming preschool sits down a bit on the left. Just past it is a large chain grocery store with a dozen diseased wandering the parking lot visible even from here. I point it out only to see Daryl already frowning at it. 

"I can burn the diseased," I offer when it looks like he might take us somewhere else.

He still doesnt look happy but he turns the wheel all the same. I draw my wand, watching the dead turn at our approach. Daryl slowly circles the grocery store parking lot, mindful of all the vehicles parked throughout.

The dead follow along, gathering together but slowly as most are badly rotten from the heat. By the second loop, most of the dead have gathered close. Daryl leads them to the edge of the lot where it meets the road.

Sirius taught me this spell, taught me how to control it. It's different from most spells in that it's very sensitive to emotion and concentration. If you loose control of yourself, for even a second, then you loose control of the fire.

"Fiendfyre," I call, focusing completely on the red flames spiraling out from my wand. Burning serpents and flaming wolves leap and devour the corpses stumbling around. It doesnt take long, only a full minute to finish.

The spell cant just be ended like most. You must call it back, pull the fire back into yourself. Otherwise the fire will continue to grow and devour.

It takes longer to pull the fire back than it did to burn the bodies. It's a slow pull of stubborn magic that tries to escape. The moment it's gone, the last of the warmth cooling from my wand, I grin over at Daryl nearly giddy with pride.

He smirks back, "First time?"

I shake my head, "Its a difficult one and I've done it only twice before but each time is a struggle."

He laughs then, a genuine laugh, "Alright, let's go check out your baby crap."

Now that the dead are gone from the lot it's easy to drive over to the preschool. As we get closer it becomes noticable that the front door and windows were hastily boarded up. Daryl stays cautious, circling the building before stopping next to a back door. I guess it's better to be cautious.

We slip out of the truck and I cast the wards Sirius taught me to cast on our vehicles. That way it will still be safe when we come back. Daryl motions for me to follow so I stay two steps behind him.

The door is locked but a simple alohamora gets it open. Daryl keeps his crossbow up, aimed down the dark hallway. I pull a flashlight from the backpack I brought to illuminate our way, holding my gun at the ready.

We move forward cautiously. It's dark and quiet but there is a sound somewhere. We follow the hallway until it takes two turns, passing several dark rooms along the way.

Another hallway juts off to right seems to backtrack behind some of the classrooms. We both stop before double doors on the opposite wall. There is a sound behind the door, some sort of noise that's too soft to understand.

Daryl motions for me to open one door while he opens the other. He motions with his hand, counting down from three. Together we open both doors.

"Fuck!"

"Merlin!"


	24. Chapter 24: alive

Harry 

Chapter 24: alive

There must be at least fifty in here. Small faces turn toward us, blinking startled as the flashlight sweeps over them. I step forward, shocked beyond belief to see so many children alive.

"They're alive," I cant help but say aloud.

"Fucking hell," Daryl curses but I can hear the concern heavy in his voice.

Movement to the left has me turn with the light. I see the bat first but the womans face is nearly pale with fear. Daryl turns, crossbow aiming but I hurry to catch him.

"Its a woman!" I hurry to reasure him. 

She's a tiny thing, as short as me, with dark skin and thin braids going down to her shoulders. Her clothes are tight and dirty. Her belly rounds out heavily which looks oddly too large on someone so small. 

I hold up my hands, hurrying to reasure her, "My name is Harry. I'm a friend, I promise. We're here to help, it's alright now."

She sways in such a way that I worry for a moment that she will fall but she doesnt. Instead she bursts into sobs, nearly collapsing against the wall. I hurry to steady her, carefully lowering her into a chair that Daryl rushes over with.

She stutters out words through her sobs. Some are so choked they're difficult to interpret. It takes a moment to understand what it is she's trying to say.

She tells us how the city was calling for a shutdown midday. She left work, coming here like so many others to pick up her kids when the army rolled through. For some reason, the army opened fire without warning.

She tells us about the overwhelming fear at the sound of gunfire. She says the screams were almost worse. She ran back in the school where the teachers herded everyone into the gym.

She says the soldiers shot through the front windows but didnt bother to come inside. They also gunned down people in the nearby grocery store, shooting people in the isles and as they ran. She doesnt know why they didnt try to search the preschool but she praises God for their safety.

She says there were more of them at first, nearly thirty adults. Some took their kids and left, hoping to get somewhere safe. Others went out for supplies and never came back. She's the only adult left, too slow to make a run for supplies.

She gasps and chokes as she admits she feared they would all starve to death. She says they've been out of food for two days now. She says she debated... something more mumbled than words that makes Daryl snap back angrily, "Fucking useless shit, that."

I hurry to reasure her and the kids listening nearby that we will help them and keep them safe. Daryl glares back but doesnt argue. The woman slumps, arms curled around her belly as she seems to loose whatever strength she had.

I turn instead to the kids. They've been watching silently, probably too afraid to make a sound. I assure them we can move them safely and I thank them for staying so quiet.

I order the kids to get their shoes on and be ready to move soon. Then I hurry out with Daryl. He grumbles as we get near the outer door, "How the fuck you planning on moving them?"

I grin back, "I told Sirius to keep a few shrunken vehicles in case they're needed, remember? I've done the same. I have that passenger bus in my bag."

He nods, pushing through the outer door with his crossbow up and ready. Thankfully there are no dead out here. We prop the outer door open and I shrink the truck, digging out the bus and resizing it quickly. It still only has a quarter tank but that should be enough to get us back home.

I cast a few wards, silencing the area and encouraging anyone or anything that gets near to turn away. Daryl climbs up in the bus, looking it over before coming back to take a guard position near the back end. I go back for the kids.

The older kids move easily if stiffly. Several of the younger ones need a lot of encouragement to get them going. I try to get them holding hands, helping each other. It works well enough.

I lead them down the hallways, talking softly to them to keep them calm. The oldest four are perhaps ten but most are younger than six. Mercifully, they stay quiet as we guide them up on the bus.

I wave to Daryl before the kids finish loading. I have to go back for the babies and the littlest toddlers as well as the woman. There are a dozen of them she had pushed back in the corner.

She's still slumped in the chair but I get her up and going quickly enough. Then I go over to the littlest ones. Four babies under a year, the others between one to two. 

She had them in a crib and two playpens. I pull my wand, carefully levitating them down the hall. I'm not sure if the woman doesnt notice or just chooses not to comment.

I only carry them to the outer door. Then I lift them out and pass them to Daryl where he stands on the bus steps. The toddlers go easily enough, several of them can stumble along with a bit of guidance.

The four babies need to be carried in one at a time. Daryl takes the first, passing it to the woman where she's curled against a five year old boy that shares her round face. He takes one baby as I carry the last two up the steps. Once I'm sitting down in the first chair he passes me the third baby.

It's not easy to juggle three babies so I lay one down on the seat, using my leg to block her from rolling off. The second one I lay on my lap, tucked close while the third I hold high on my chest. The engine rumbles loud as Daryl starts the bus.


	25. Chapter 25: harvest run

Merle 

Chapter 25:harvest run

We've been with this group for almost two months and it's been pretty good. Yeah, crazy is a hell of an issue but the boy and his kids are alright. They're both smart, always planning ahead and their hoodoo is a huge plus.

After crazy went werewolf on us, me and Daryl talked. Neither of us want to hurt the boy, hes a good one, but crazy is dead set on us bedding him. I cant for the life of me figure that one out but its true.

At first it was wierd hints about how beautiful the boy is and how we should join him in bed. Then crazy started going on about us not smelling right. Now he ain't even subtle about it. Just the other day he commented that his pup wouldn't be so wound up if he could fool around.

I know the kid wants to think the guy ain't offering him to us but he sure as shit is. I just cant figure out why. What reason could he have for wanting two dumb rednecks to have a go at his boy?

It ain't for protection. What the two of them can do, is fucking terrifying. They dont need our protection, we need them.

It ain't because we're hot stuff cause even I can admit we need a good scrub down. The boy is beautiful too, big emerald eyes, wild dark hair, and sweet as pie. He won't have any trouble finding someone to give him a ride if that's what he wants.

Me and Daryl tried the whole sleeping in the same bed thing. Boy seemed convinced that was all we needed to do to settle crazy. Boy said crazy wanted us all to smell like each other and that's why. Well, we tried it, crazy still wants more.

Wierd thing is, I dont think hes being pervy about it. Whatever reason he has for wanting us to share the boy, he dont seem interested himself. Which is a damn good thing cause if he tried we wouldn't be able to stop him and I dont think boy would handle it well.

Hes getting restless too, the boy. He dont like getting left behind every day when the rest of us go out. Honestly, I think he should go with us. He could hoodoo shit for us and we'd get done in half the time. But crazy insists that the boy stay behind.

Anyway, crazy has us going out each day. We've been working on clearing fields. We finished a bean field and a corn field but they were fairly small. Today is another corn field set along a couple country roads.

We drive up in three trucks. Crazy does some hoodoo, telling us if it's safe to get started. Then everyone grabs a laundry basket and gets started. It's simple but repetitive work.

Crazy is good about working with us most of the time. Sometimes he wonders off, leaving us for hours. Some times he gets a dangerous look in his eyes and just watches us like some fucking monster.

Today seems to be a good day so far. Crazy is acting normal enough, smiling and moving to gather supplies with the rest of us. So its easy to sidle up to him.

Begining the conversation will be difficult. It's not like I can come out and just ask why crazy is crazy. 

He ends up starting it, bragging about tumbling with one of the women who helps us gathering. She's a tall one, athletic but pretty with long dark hair. She's also close enough that she may overhear him bragging.

I shift around, "Gotta ask ya, if ya dont mind tha question."

He looks over expectantly, "Ask away."

"Okay," I try, watching him to make sure he doesnt go feral crazy again, "I just gotta ask about the boy, Harry. What's up with that?"

He frowns perplexed, "What about him?"

"Why ya wanting me an Daryl to have em?" I ask.

Crazy blinks, looking a bit surprised, "He needs a mate."

"Okay," I agree quickly, "but why us. Surely one of the others..."

Hes already shaking his head, glaring fury at those nearest us as if they already started something, "Pack stays with pack!"

Now theres something I've wondered about for a good while now, "What makes us pack an not them?"

He looks back calmly, "You're like me. You understand the rules. You know what being pack means, they dont."

I nod at that because yeah, we know. We know pack is for life and death is the only way out. We know theres a hierarchy that's followed and the alpha rules all. 

A bit of noise is stirring up a few rows away. Crazy frowns, stalking off to see what's up. It dont sound like anyone spotted dead. They probably spotted a survivor which means I gotta go back up or calm down crazy.


	26. Chapter 26: like a bad penny

Chapter 26: like a bad penny

Sirius tries to keep control while talking to Merle. He understands, really he does. They think hes pressuring Harry but he just wants Harry to be happy. He knows Harry will be happy with them, or at least Daryl.

He knows the main reason Harry experimented with them was because they were isolated. Harry and Beth were curious but if she hadn't been willing and if they hadn't constantly encouraged them then Harry certainly wouldn't have been willing. Sirius understands that Harry just needs encouragement.

Padfoot is pushy. He knows they are pups mates and have been for years. Padfoot doesnt understand why they're not together now. He doesnt understand why they dont know how to respond to him and pup after all these years. Padfoot just wants pup to be happy.

Black remembers how Harry was attacked, how he was forced. Black wonders if that made Harry realize being with men were an option. It seemed to play a part in the Dixons helping him see it shouldn't hurt. He wonders...

Sirius and padfoot both snarl before the thought is complete. Neither of them will ever risk their Harry/pup. Hes safe at home and they will never let such a threat near him!

Noise starts up by the group with them. Sirius and padfoot are still snapping for control when they reach the road and see what the fuss is about. Black sneakily tells them if they left him to handle it his way then this wouldn't happen.

A group of survivors hover near one of the trucks. Alec stands near them, not welcoming but not chasing them off yet either. Padfoot growls out a warning, remembering the last time these people screwed with them. Like a bad penny, these prats keep showing up.

Alec backs off quickly, hurrying back to gather more corn with the others. Black smirks darkly, pleased the group is learning to obey without a bunch of drama. He offers to kill Rick and his people. Sirius hesitates to deny him.

Merle lumber up beside them, shaking his head as he looks the group over, "Damn, ranger Rick, didnt expect to see your dumb ass again. Who all ya got with ya?"

Sirius notes how starved they look. He also sees the greedy looks the brunette throws at the supplies they're gathering. She's the real trouble. It's a shame that baby is in her belly because it confuses the shit out of padfoot.

Sirius doesnt even listen as Rick starts his usual nonsense. Instead he looks over the others. He recognizes the Asian guy, Glenn, but no farmers. He even sees Carol and Sophia huddling back with the brunette woman and her boy Carl. Why didnt they go to the old mans farm?

Merle scoffs, "We been at this near two months an we're doing great. Yall look like starved rats running for scraps."

Rick moves closer, still talking. Padfoot snarls, not liking how close the man is getting to them. Black offers again to just shoot them dead and be done.

"Harry has been worrying over our missing two," Merle mutters unhappily, staring over at Carol and her girl.

Padfoot grumbles unhappily. They wanted her and her daughter gone. They were hoping to never see any of these people again. They're useless, the whole lot of them.

Black reminds them that they can kill them easily. Padfoot is already agreeing but Sirius refuses. If Harry finds out they're killing people he may leave. They won't survive if he leaves them. They need him and he needs them!

The transformation comes as a surprise. It wasnt intentional, not really. It's just that Rick got too close and padfoot surged before Sirius could catch him.

Its damn effective too. Rick stumbles back. The women scream, clinging to their kids and making too much damn noise.

"Shut tha fuck up!" Merle snaps at them, "Ya gotta be quiet ya dumbasses. Ya gonna piss em off even more!"

The women stop screaming at least. Brunettes shouts about demons and hell while Carol sobs over the kids. Glenn keeps moving to stay between padfoot and the women.

"We'll go," Rick offers, reeking of fear. "We dont want trouble!"

"Just fucking go!" Merle snaps back, careful not to move too much.

Padfoot stays in control, watching as they turn tail and run. He wants so badly to chase and rip them apart. It would be all too easy.


	27. Chapter 27: hell of a day

Merle 

Chapter 27: hell of a day

Damn it all but those idiots probably drew dead our way. We got no choice but to wrap it up and head back home. At least we got some supplies but not nearly enough.

I go ahead and give the order. The others hurry to obey. They been real good at following order without argument. Probably because crazy put the fear of god into em when he had em alone.

Getting crazy in the truck was a struggle of patients. He seemed more interested in snarling after Ranger Rick and his group than heading home. I ain't the sweetest talker but even I know ya gotta approach a feral dog with caution. 

He dont change back to human either. So I gotta drive the truck with the damn werewolf riding shotgun. How fucked up is this!

It ain't far to get home. The familiar containers block most roads and theres only one way in or out, a big ass iron gate crazy took from a warehouse. Not sure how he wielded it all together but its solid as can be. 

It's also open...

Crazy transforms back and I almost wish for the fucking werewolf again. Way I see it, crazy got a few people in his head and this one is the really fucked up one. He dont say much but ya just know hes thinking up ways to carve ya to pieces.

We drive up the lane, stopping in front of the house while the other trucks park behind us. Old woman from the group is sitting on the porch with the boys kids playing at her feet. Damn it all if I dont got the worst feeling about all this.

Crazy is out, calm as you please, "Where is Harry?"

Old woman shrugs, "He said we needed baby supplies so he and Daryl left on a run. You lot are back early, something go wrong?"

Damn! Damn! What the hell was my stupid brother thinking?! Dont he know crazy won't like this shit?!

No, it aint their fault. They probably thought they'd be back way before us, no problem. If ranger Rick hadn't showed up we woulda been away til dark so they coulda got back in time.

"They left?" Crazy asks, still calm as you please.

I worry for a minute that hes gonna kill the old woman. Hell, I can see him thinking it. I bet the others realize the same because they're all frozen as fuck right now. 

An engine rumbles and I breath a sigh of relief. The bus, the big one I used to haul this group here, is making it's way up the drive. And I can see Daryl at the wheel.

Only... he dont look happy.

Crazy slashes his stick and hoodoos away the damn bus door before it even stops. He storms up the steps, looking back before looming over Daryl who ain't looking at him, "Where is he?"

Oh shit! Tell me he wasnt stupid enough to come back without the boy! He fucking was! The boy ain't there! 

Daryl tries to explain. He tells how they were looking for baby supplies when they found the kids. He says Harry promised them a home, safety.

Crazy stays still as stone. He dont interrupt but he sure as shit ain't happy. Especially when Daryl gets to the part where he stopped the bus to let the boy off. 

Of all the dumb ass shit...

Daryl screams, writhing in the seat. Fucking hell! What the fuck?!

I grab crazy's arm but he already stopped whatever he was doing. Daryl is shaking and gasping, gripping the wheel to hold himself up. That kind of pain ain't faked. What the fuck did crazy do?

Some of the kids are crying. Great, we done traumatized the damn kids. They better quiet down before...

Crazy goes werewolf, turning into fur and claws. Kids are screaming. Daryl shoves his way in front of crazy, shouting how Harry promised them safety.

I draw my gun. If crazy jumps Daryl I'll shoot his ass! Do bullets even work on werewolves?

Crazy twitches, turning his head before shoving past me off the bus. I stumble back, surprised hes running until I see the truck. Thank god, the kids back!


	28. Chapter 28: instinct

Harry 

Chapter 28: instinct

Something doesnt sit well with me. The woman, curled as she is against the one child, seems distracted. Several times she's glanced around, frowned, the glared down at her lap.

"What's wrong?" I demand, frustrated that her behavior is making me anxious.

She looks up wide eyed, immediately replying, "Nothing!"

It's not fear of us, I dont think. It's almost like guilt, the emotion in her eyes. So I tell her, "Check the kids for us, make sure they're all accounted for and alright."

She flinches at that. I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been staring at her. She flinched when I said accounted for. Does that mean...?

She moves stiffly, holding the baby close and moving slowly down the isle and back. The look of worry doesnt leave but she tries to mask it. Whatever she sees, or doesnt see, she's trying to ignore it.

"What's the problem?" I demand, watching her.

We haven't gone far, only now passing the area with new construction and clogged roads. It slows the bus some but not much. It does mean that we're getting further from the preschool though.

She shakes her head, refusing to meet my eyes. I demand again, "Tell me." When that doesnt work I demand, "Tell me now!"

She nearly collapsed in her seat, a sob escaping as she does. But at least she answers, "Five kids, the three to four year old class, they're missing. They're not here."

Part of me wants to snarl and rage at her. She realized we left kids behind and she wasnt going to say a word. She was going to let us leave them to die!

"The fuck she say?" Daryl snaps out, glancing back only a moment before he turns back to the road.

We cant turn the whole bus around. Well, we could but it would just upset the kids and take longer to get home. We'll have to split up.

"Stop the bus," I demand, already shifting the babies to lay side by side on the bus seats.

The brakes are loud as the bus shutters to a stop. The woman is sobbing and some of the kids are as well. I walk back and grab two of the older girls, both about nine or ten. I tell them that they're to sit with the babies while I'm gone.

Daryl is glaring around, grumbling curses under his breath. I have to tell him twice to open the door and let me out. He growls back, "Ya ass better be back safe or Sirius is gonna go on a fucking rampage, ya know!"

I nod my agreement. Yes, I know. Sirius is only sane on the best of days and those are few and far between. But I refuse to leave kids behind to die because we were too stupid to double check that we had them all.

I climb down the steps and run back the way we came. I dig in my pack for the truck we used to get out here. Itll be enough to get us back home. 

Thank Merlin Sirius taught me how to drive or I would have to walk the whole way. I'm not a good driver really but I manage not to wreck even if I'm going too fast.

There are dead moving around in front of the grocery store again. They must've been inside, drawn out by the bus engine when we left. Damn!

I slow down, thankful that the truck isn't loud like the bus. I pull around to the side door that is still propped open from when we left. Merlin I hope nothing got in!

I'm out of the truck, barely making sure to push the gear into park. I dont bother searching for the flashlight this time. Instead I keep my wand lit in my right hand and my gun up in my left. 

I run down the hallway where it twists and turns until I reach the gym. First glance makes the room look empty but I didnt see anyone last time either. I brighten the light on my wand, raising it higher to make it easier to see.

Theres numerous little blanket nests where the kids were sleeping. I double check them to be sure but they're all empty. So the kids aren't hiding under blankets in here. Then where...?

There are a few doors that open off of this one. Two, set in a small square hall halfway down the right side wall, lead to the bathrooms. The smell is horrible but that's understandable since they cant flush the toilets and they had to go somewhere. No kids here though.

Across from the bathrooms and with a bit of distance between them are two more doors. I go to the one on the left first. It opens into another room with a few couches and chairs bit no kids or toys. I do check the closet but it's just papers, files, and supplies.

The other door leads to a cafeteria area. It's small for a place with so many kids, only three short tables with little stools made into it. It looks clear and the kitchen past the far door is also clear. I even checked the cabinets but nothing.

Where are they? Could they have gone to one of the dark classrooms? Or the last double doors on the opposite wall from the hallway doors, where do those lead?

Of course, it's just as I reach the doors that I hear the sound of wood splintering. I run out, barely looking around the small fenced in playyard long enough to see two small figures dart into a play house. Near them the fence falls inward under the pressure of a dozen dead.


	29. Chapter 29: getting away

Harry 

Chapter 29: getting away

I fire the gun, downing the first three quickly. A fourth falls as a fifth almost reaches the playhouse. I throw a hasty ward around the playhouse and keep firing. 

Once the dead are all down I take a moment to double check the rest of the fence, throwing a ward over the broken section. There are no other dead hovering nearby, thankfully. The mild ward should hold off one or two if they sneak up.

The playhouse is a bright red and white plastic structure. Another one that's blue and grey sits at the back. Theres also a yellow tunnel, a climb and slide, and two little towers with a stiff bridge between them. The whole area is carpeted in some kind of foam like fake grass.

A small dark head speaks out of the window of the playhouse. It's a girl with thick braids ending in big red beads and tear streaked dark cheeks. She looks up in awe.

"Hello," I offer gently, moving slowly closer so as not to scare her. "My name is Harry. I've come to take you all somewhere safe."

She ducks back inside and I hear two other voices speak inside. Another head speaks out. This one is a boy with wild dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

I smile, offering a wave and shifting closer to peak inside. Theres only three kids inside, the girl, the boy, and another. The other is another boy with black hair and blue eyes in a chubby face.

That's three kids but she said there should be five. So where are the other two? Maybe they're close.

I lean down to peak at the tunnel but its empty. Theres none visible on the towers or climb and slide either. I levitate the dead ones back to the fence so I can move around to the other playhouse.

A little girl speaks out at me with wide fearful green eyes. Her red hair is long and straight. Next to her is another little girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

That's all five. Thank goodness they're alright. I relax a bit now that I've seen they're unharmed.

"Who are you?" The redhead asks.

I kneel down, offering a kind smile, "My name is Harry. I'm here to help move you five somewhere safer."

The girls exchange a glance, huddling close and whispering together. I glance back at the other three who are still watching me but haven't come out of hiding yet.

"We already moved the others on a big bus," I tell them calmly. "Did you hear it leave? I'm taking you five and we'll follow them. You'll be back with the others by supper time."

"Supper!?" The black haired boy blurts out excitedly.

I nod agreement. That seems to energize them all because I suddenly have five little one crowding me. They're louder than is safe so I quickly shush them. Then I wave them to follow me back through the preschool.

They move into a line as if it's an everyday occurence. The blonde boy stands at the front of the line and looks up at me expectantly. With a smile I wave them to follow which they do.

We pass through the gym with its abandoned palates. Then we slip into the hallway and zigzag our way back to the truck. There are a couple dead moving nearby so I shoot them quickly.

Once I motion to the truck the kids hurry over, lining up along the side of the truck and waiting. I open the back door for them. The boy and redheaded girl get in without trouble but the other three need a hand up.

None of them sit still the entire drive. I'm careful as I drive but it is unnerving to constantly have them peaking over the seat or bumping against each other as they look around. I probably tell them a dozen times to sit down but that only works for a second or two before they're moving again.


	30. Chapter 30:

Merle 

Chapter 30: 

The kid turns the truck, barely missing werewolf crazy as he slams into the driver's side door. Even from here we can hear the kids with him screaming. Kid looks afraid too.

Daryl slips down the bus steps. I glance over him carefully enough to note the slight tremble in his left hand. What the fuck did crazy do to him?

"Ya alright?" I ask.

Daryl looks back incredulously but shrugs it off, "Fucking hurt but I'll live."

Damn, if hes admitting it fucking hurt then it was bad. I ain't letting him do that shit again. We'll just have to be more careful. No more dumb ass risks.

I dont even have to tell him though. I can see Daryl already thinks the same. I just hope crazy settles soon. I dont want to die but I sure as shit ain't gonna sit back if he decides to off these kids.

A pained shout has me looking back at the boy and crazy. Hes got the boy pinned against the truck, snapping and snarling words in his face. The boy is staying calm, not fighting back.

Crazy lunges forward and the boy shouts out in pain. Daryl moves forward but I catch his arm. No way are we getting involved if we dont have to.

Crazy pulls back with a bloody mouth. He bit the boy! He actually bit him.

The boy holds out his hands, talking calmly, "I'm not leaving you, Sirius. I'm here now, I won't leave."

Crazy turns sharply at that, screaming, "You will! You go out there risking yourself for them when they mean nothing! Nothing!"

"They're innocent," the boy snaps back, actually looking angry, "I couldn't leave them there!"

"You risk yourself for people who wouldn't do shit for you!" Crazy snaps back.

"I cant be anyone but myself," the kids answers back softly, almost soothingly. "I would never ask you to change, Siri, please dont ask me to." 

Something in his tone or stance seems to catch crazy's attention. He stops his pacing and seems to slump where he stands. He whispers something. Whatever it is it's too low to hear.

The boy softens further, holding out his hand. His voice soft, almost crooning, "You're my family, Sirius. No matter what, I'll always choose you. We're pack. Nothing will ever change that."

Crazy moves back to the boy, pulling him close. I dont know how the kid stays so calm but he does. It's like he isn't afraid of the guy. 

I smack Daryl on the shoulder, sending a warning glare his way. He frowns back but accepts it. He knows he screwed up. At least crazy ain't killed no one.

Daryl is still watching crazy and the boy so I wave the others over. We got a bus load of youngins we gotta get sorted. So I give out orders to get them going.

Old woman climbs up into the bus and sweet-talks them.into climbing down. It's slow going but it works. Not much different to herding animals I suppose.

Daryl orders them to feed the kids. I ain't got a clue where were going to house them though. There ain't enough room in the barn and no way will crazy let them in the house.

We'll get them fed first. Maybe by then the boy will be calm enough to take over. For all that crazy trusts us to lead I ain't taking this on my back.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry 

Chapter 31:

He bit me. I still cant believe that. I guess I get it, I mean, dogs bite to punish and fight. I just didnt expect him to bite me.

My arms still burn in a way that I know I'll have bruises. It's not like with the Dursleys though. Sirius wasnt trying to hurt me. He just didnt notice how tight he gripped my arms. He would never hurt me.

He clings for a while. Long enough that I hear Merle and Daryl take the kids from the truck. It looks like the others are already leading the kids around to the back patio. Hopefully someone will feed them soon.

I get why he panicked. I dont know what I would do if I lost him. We're all each other has left of our whole world. We're family... pack.

He relaxes after a while, nuzzling my shoulder. It burns a bit from the bite but I know that's not what hes trying to do. I dont stop him either when he starts licking over the bite. It's probably not healthy but I know its padfoot's way of saying sorry.

"Did you get supplies or just people?" He asks softly, breath burning a bit against the bite.

I blush, "It all happened so fast that I only got them. They would've died if we had waited."

He leans back, offering a sad smirk, "You've a good heart, my pup, but one day it will get you killed."

By the look in his eyes you would think I had already died. He must be thinking of my parents. They fought to protect those who couldn't protect themselves and it got them killed. 

I dont think hes really upset that I was helping others. Something in him just triggered this reaction. It's not his fault. He cant help what the dementors did to him.

I shrug helplessly, "I couldn't just leave them, Siri. You would've saved them too."

He looks away, looking a bit lost. Maybe azkaban hurt him more than I thought. I know hes a good person still. Even if he may have...

I shake that thought away. It's just us here now, the others have no doubt gone to eat. We need to figure out where to put the kids.

We still have the first barn. It was labeled maintenance and had a couple vehicles and some shelves of supplies inside. We can shrink all that, cast some cleaning charms, and put the kids there for tonight.

"Could you help me?" I ask Sirius, "I need to get the barn ready for the kids. Could you help me transfigure some beds and such?"

He looks back confused for a moment. Then he smiles, a bright happy smile that lights up his face. It's a glimpse of the man he was before, happy and charming.

Sirius is damaged, I know that. I'm not stupid. He cant help how he is now. He needs me. It's only his fear of losing me that has him going crazy.

This is a dangerous world, that's true, but I'm not some Rapunzel to be kept locked away in a tower. I have power, ways to help others. I have abilities that give me an advantage. I'm not helpless.

I know he doesnt mean me any harm. He only wants to keep me safe. I won't be kept hidden away while others risk their lives. I just have to be careful how I talk to him about it. I have to help him understand.


	32. Chapter 32: lost in thought

Daryl

Chapter 32: lost in thought

Everyone was quiet, still shaken I guess by what happened. The older woman, Mrs. Nora, did good getting the kids settled on the picnic tables. The soup that was for them ended up going to the kids in plastic cups that were left behind in the kitchen.

Thorin looks scared at so many kids. He was like this when we brought back the other people. Only then he clung to Harry while this time hes decided to hide behind my legs for some reason.

The adults are handling the littlest kids while the pregnant woman clings to her kid. One of the women here, Donna, sits near her. The pregnant woman isn't paying her much attention but the older kids at that table seem better for it.

Merle motions me to follow him into the kitchen through the back door. Thorin stays right at my heels as I follow. Once inside Merle has us sorting out more food.

I screwed up today. I know it. Everyone knows it. 

It's just that, I agree with Harry. Hes a smart one and powerful too. He would be a great asset on any run.

I get why Sirius is afraid. The guy is ten types of crazy but he loves his kid, no denying that. Not sure why hes being overprotective now though when he had the kid running free before.

Maybe it was seeing the herd chase us into the bar. Maybe it was having his kid around other survivors. Maybe it was getting to this point anyways, who knows.

The thing is, I knew leaving with Harry would cause problems. I just figured if I didnt take him then he'd find someone else who would, or go alone. At least if I went with him I could keep him out of trouble. Or that was the plan.

As they say, the best laid plans of mice and men often go astray. I dont regret saving these kids. If anything, I'm proud of us. And I wouldn't have been able to get them all away without Harry's magic.

I understand why Sirius was pissed at me but damn... whatever he did to me hurt like hell. It was as if my bones and veins were all on fire at once. Or maybe it was like being struck by lightening while being burned alive. Whatever it was, it hurt like hell and didn't leave a single mark to show.

I'm no stranger to pain or scars. I got more than a few of the later and with my old man, I got experience with the former. Nothing I've experienced could've prepared me for whatever his magic did.

A bag of frozen chicken nuggets hits my chest, startling me back to awareness. Merle grabs out two more bags from the cooler, tossing both at me. A glance at the fryer in the corner shows it's already turned on even if it'll take a while.

The fryer is one of those fast food like things. Its deep like a sink and about as wide with baskets you drop into it. I dump the nuggets into two of the baskets but leave them to hang on the hook above the grease. I cant drop them until it gets hot enough or they'll get soggy as shit.

"You're a dumnass," Merle mutters under his breath.

He drops four bags of frozen fries on the counter beside the fryer. I dont bother answering him. I know I fucked up, no denying that.

Merle sighs out tiredly, "He's gonna say you shoulda kept the kid occupied here."

"Harry said we need diapers an shit," I answer.

He huffs, "Kid was restless is all an you know it."

I dont argue that because yeah, I knew. I do tell him, "Hes a damn good help on a run."

Merle hums his agreement, "Still... crazy did a number on you."

"Dunno what the fuck he did but I ain't going through that again."

Merle claps my shoulder, "Ya know how this is heading, dontcha? He says were pack cause we understand the rules. Says if kid ain't with pack then he may leave and he dont like them others as pack. Says they dont understand shit."

Yeah, we figured it was something like that. Sirius is crazy and a bit more animal minded than man most of the time. The others are falling into line but they dont yet know how to act. They look to us to show them how to navigate his moods.

It's not that i dont like Harry, I do. Hes smart and beautiful and kind. I would've given him a second glance before, no problem. 

The issue is more that I dont like being pushed at him. I'm sure Sirius doesn't want us to hurt Harry I just want to know Harry is actually ready before I try anything. I want to know it's what Harry wants.

Merle won't want to touch him because of his age. It's why Merle always calls him kid. Its Merle's way of keeping a safe distance.

It's not like Harry seems disappointed by us not falling on him. I'm fairly sure hes a virgin. Hell, I dont know if hes even kissed anyone yet or not. It just seems wrong to push him if hes not giving us the green light, ya know.


	33. Chapter 33: a simple kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the comments and kudos, yalls support and encouragement is awesome💐💐💐💐💐

Daryl

Chapter 33: a simple kiss

There wasnt much soup to split for the kids but it helped hold them over until the fries and nuggets were done. Merle and I put up trays filled with food while Conner and two other guys took them around to the kids. 

Harry came wondering in, throwing a sad smile at us. Thorin runs straight to him, nearly tackling his legs. He scoops the boy up, hugging him close.

"If I can have your attention," Sirius's voice calls from outside. 

I'm surprised to see him standing amongst the tables, calm as you please. I figured hed still be pissed off something fierce. I glance back at Harry but he's just watching Sirius with a sad look in his eyes. Poor kid knows his old man is crazy as hell and theres no fixing him.

Sirius goes on to tell the kids that they will be housed temporarily in the first barn. He tells them that there are bunk beds inside and the oldest kids get the top bunks. He mentions there being four playpens in there for the babies and littlest ones to sleep in. Then he turns to the adults, asking that at least four of them stay with the kids for safety.

He tells them that it will only be for a few days. He turns to the adults, explaining how they will make a run for cabins or sheds. He mentions that each shed will house a few kids and an adult.

He freezes for a moment, staring coldly at where Mrs. Nora is holding Darcy. Something shifts in his eyes and I'm not the only one tensing up. Hes already got them terrified of being near Harry or the house.

The door opens with Harry slipping out. Thorin stays right on his heels, one arm wrapped around his knee as he moves past Sirius with a smile. Nora passes Darcy to Harry as soon as hes close enough and he whispers a soft thanks to her for looking after his kids. It was so quiet even that soft comment carried.

Sirius makes a displeased face, frowning at Nora until Harry turns back to him. To Harry he smiles, looking happy and supportive. Harry sidles up beside him, moving close to show his support.

Sirius goes back to issuing orders. Mainly he tells them to decide amongst themselves who will be in charge of each group. The adults share glances that show none of them object to the extra work.

Nearly all of the women escort the kids into the barn. It's not late enough for them to sleep but they're tired and subdued still so a nap might be good. Plus, it'll be a good thing to keep them away from Sirius for a while.

Merle catches Sirius before he can wonder off, waving Alec and Conner to join them. He lays out the maps, getting them discussing the planned runs. It's enough to distract Sirius.

Harry slips back inside frowning. He sniffs at Darcy's hair, then shakes his head. When I ask what's wrong he says Sirius commented that Darcy doesnt smell like pack.

It's obvious that distresses him and I dont blame him. Sirius is big on pack and scent. I dont see how the baby could not smell like Harry but if that's the case, well, we gotta fix it.

I offer to fill the sink, the well is by the barn and has a pump attached so it's no trouble. Harry shakes his head, offering me the baby. Then he pulls out his stick and waves it over the empty metal sink. Wonders never cease because water pours out of the end of the stick.

I go ahead and strip the baby down. I haven't done it often but the clothes all have snaps that are easy to undo. I pass Harry back the baby and toss the diaper in the trash.

We dont have soap in here but I know he keeps baby soap in the baby bag. It's still in the livingroom so I go get it and drop it on the counter. I go ahead and grab the kids backpack that has Thorins stuff in it. If Darcy has lost Harry's scent then Thorin may have as well and that's not good.

Hes quick about washing the baby before pulling him out and wrapping him in a towel. I take the baby when he passes him over. And like I expected, he pulls Thorin up next and baths him.

The baby falls asleep before Thorin is done. Harry dresses him then takes Darcy back from me and dresses him. He wakes for a moment to pout but Harry gets him back asleep easily.

I scoop up Thorin and follow Harry upstairs to the kids room. It has a soft green rug and lots of baby toys in the center, a toy chest, and two dressers. Theres just the one crib but they both share it. Harry says Thorin sleeps better when hes beside someone else.

Harry really does well for being so young. Too young really for me to be lusting after. 

We step back out into the hall. He sighs tiredly, shoulders slumping. I catch his arm to hold him still.

Bright emerald eyes look up at me, not afraid or upset. Theres trust in his gaze, compassion too. I cup his cheek and lean forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

It's a simple kiss, barely a press of lips. It's not lustful or forceful or impatient. I won't do anything without him giving me the go-ahead and I let that linger in the kiss.

Emerald eyes blink up in wonder. A soft smile stretches over his lips. I lean forward to press another soft kiss, letting this one linger just a bit.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry

Chapter 34:

I try not to blush around Daryl which isn't easy. He keeps glancing over with that small smirking smile of his. It's not bad glances, almost friendly teasing.

It's not that we did anything wrong. It was just a kiss. It was really a sweet kiss, leaving my lips tingling pleasantly. 

It wasnt my first kiss either. Cho was my first kiss and honestly, there is no comparison. When she kissed me it was awkward and wet, not bad really but not pleasant. 

With Daryl, it was different. It left my lips tingling and a swooping sensation in my belly. I really liked that it was such a soft kiss. You wouldn't expect that from someone like him, I guess, but it was really sweet.

Man, I sound like a little girl. No wonder he looks so amused when he catches my gaze. He must think I'm an idiot.

For some reason that thought helps. I chuckle at myself as I get the kids up from their nap. It was a late nap so it's already mid afternoon.

The other kids are awake and playing at the park behind us. They're loud but it's okay for now. 

Thorin whines a bit but hes up and moving without much fuss. Darcy whines until I slip him into the shirt pouch which hes getting too big for. Then he blinks sleepily and snuggles down like a turtle.

I try to take them outside but Throin keeps shaking his head. I guess theres too many kids out there or they are too loud. He'll get used to them soon, I hope. Until then we'll play inside for a while.

The afternoon goes by quickly and soon the light fades from the windows. We have a few lanterns and some candles set up around the room, only a few are lit. But the kids are still wide awake, Darcy crawling across the rug now chasing Thorin.

Supper came late for us, just some cut up hotdogs and chips. Darcy ate some mac and cheese baby mush from a jar that he seemed to love. Both startle when loud laughter and cheers come from outside.

Daryl slips back inside, the smell of burning wood clinging to him. I throw him a questioning glance but he just shrugs, "Was Alec's idea, let them kids cook hotdogs and smores over campfires for supper."

I grin at that, grateful the others are helping so much. I was a little worried that the adults would be overwhelmed or upset by all the kids. Especially since the kids outnumber us.

"Ya alright," Daryl asks quietly, glancing at me sideways before looking away. "Just wanna be sure ya ain't feeling pushed or nothing."

My cheeks burn with a blush but I smile back, "I liked it, Daryl."

He smirks back, looking pleased. It's one of the few times you can really see the similarities between him and Merle. They both have that self same pleased smirk smile when they're happy.

"What has them cheering?" I ask when the noise rises again.

He grins amused at that, "Some of them idiots are acting out some kids show for them kids. They're loving it though."

I laugh at that,surprised but delighted. Darcy gives a laugh too which sets Daryl off. I'm fairly sure Darcy is only laughing because of me but it's hilarious to hear him laugh.

Sirius wonders in the front door frowning. I ask him what's wrong but he just continues on up the stairs. He looks sad, quiet, not himself.

I motion to the kids which Daryl nods at. I leave them to follow Sirius upstairs. Hes in our pack bedroom, laying on the bed as padfoot.

I crawl up onto the bed, curling around him. He huffs, turning his head to sniff at my neck. I stay beside him, offering comfort.

It's late when he transforms back to human. The room is too dark to see and the noises outside and downstairs stopped a while ago. I do remember the heavy steps of the brothers as they took the kids to their room. I'm not sure why they haven't come to bed but I'm sure they didnt go back downstairs.

Sirius rolls over to cling to me. His breath sighs against my cheek, voice soft and a bit afraid, "Sometimes I think you'd be safer without me around."

I hold him tighter, "No, I need you. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you. Besides, we're family, remember, we're pack."

Another sigh leaves him, "I'm not right in the head, pup. I'm dangerous. I hurt you."

Theres fear in his voice, fear whispered in the dark. I cant even argue with him because hes right. So instead I hold him tighter and whisper back the only truth I can offer, "I won't leave you, I promise."


	35. Chapter 35: fractured not shattered

Chapter 35: fractured but not shattered

Sirius struggles to hold control. He honestly hadn't realized how much Black was influencing their actions. He hadn't realized that he was getting worse.

They would never hurt Harry, their sweet pup. They panicked when they came back and he was gone. It was Black that whispered in their ear, urging their anger on.

It was Black that told Sirius these people betrayed Harry. He said they're prejudiced muggles. He said they probably killed Harry while he was gone.

Then Daryl returned with a bus load of kids but no Harry. Black whispered in his ear that Harry is dead. He whispered how Daryl didnt care enough to protect him. How Harry and he means nothing to the brothers and that's why they haven't touched Harry yet.

Black cast the cruciatus curse on Daryl. He told Sirius that Daryl betrayed them, betrayed Harry. He said Daryl cast Harry aside to protect these strangers.

Sirius couldn't even see the kids. He was spiraling and padfoot was nearly rabid at the betrayal. Black wanted to slaughter them all, soak the bus red in warning. And for the barest moment, it's exactly what they were going to do.

It was every fear Sirius carried that Black was picking at. Every nightmare that he was breathing life to. Reminding Sirius that Harry died because of his need to help others. As if there is anything wrong with his Harry's kind heart.

When Harry drove up Sirius only felt relief. Padfoot was still wild from all of Blacks whispering. Black telling them that Harry will leave them, betray them, abandon them.

Sirius was angry and only planned to yell a bit. He just wanted Harry to understand that he was putting himself in unnecessary danger. He just wants Harry to stay at the farm where he'll be safe.

Padfoot was overwhelmed by the risk of losing pack. Blacks whispering about the people betraying them or about Daryl choosing strangers over their pup. When Black poked at padfoot's fear of their pup leaving them it just became too much.

They bit him, Harry, their sweet pup. They bit his shoulder with the intent to cause him pain. They bit him to punish him. Black was still whispering to them when they pulled away. 

Harry, sweet, kind hearted Harry, never turned away from them. He held his hands out to them. He opened his arms to them, offered them comfort.

Sirius tried to maintain control after that. He helps Harry transfigure the first barn into something safe for the kids. The whole time hes lost in thought trying to figure out how he got so bad.

When he addresses the group he tries to ignore the whispering in his head. So many new kids, so many new scents kept padfoot on edge. When he spotted the old woman holding Harry's youngest pup, he wanted to tear out her throat.

He felt so on edge that he was nearly trembling. He almost calmed down when Harry took the pup back. But the baby was covered in the old womans scent and padfoot just wanted it away.

Fear spiked in pups scent. It helped Sirius pull padfoot around to see that they were spiraling out of control. He left the group, running the outer edges of their property as he struggled to push away Blacks influence.

All he ever wanted was Harry to be safe and happy. All padfoot wanted was a strong pack, one that would never face betrayal. It was Blacks manipulating that could cost them everything.

He was nearly in mourning when he returned. Surely Harry will turn away from them now. They hurt him, they would've murdered dozens of innocent children without hesitation. Surely Harry could never forgive them for that.

Wonders never ceace though because Harry crawls into bed with them. He doesnt ask them questions or make demands. He doesnt even tense up.

No, Harry stays calm and relaxed. He holds them, his scent full of patience and acceptance. It's a soothing balm that Sirius didnt know they needed.

When it's too dark to see without padfoot's help, he confesses. He tells Harry that hes dangerous. He half expects Harry to pull away, to insist on some new distance between them.

Harry's scent doesnt change. Hes not surprised by the confession. He isn't afraid or angry or anything Black told them he would be.

Harry stays relaxed. He holds them tighter in his arms and magic, accepting. He promises them his loyalty forever.

Sirius won't let them fall for Blacks dark mutterings again. He won't let them be turned into a monster like so many thought being a Black made him. Hes Sirius, hes padfoot, a gryffindor and an auror and a godfather. 

Harry wont leave him. Harry needs him. He can be strong for his godson. He wont risk losing his sweet Harry, his pup.


	36. Chapter 36: a better run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, glad you're all enjoying this crazy story😊💐💐💐💐

Harry

Chapter 36: a better run

I'm not sure why Sirius agreed to let me come but he did. It seemed to remove some burden from his shoulders when he invited me along. 

We had just settled down to breakfast at the picnic tables outside. Merle and Daryl served up biscuits, gravy, potatoes, and scrambled eggs. Thorin sat on his knees beside me, pressing close while looking around at the kids. Most of the kids had to sit on the floor just because we dont have enough benches for them all.

Sirius spoke up, looking much more settled than he has in days. He said I would join the run. He said the two of us would get the work done faster.

Thorin and Darcy go easily to mrs. Nora even if she hesitates. I dont blame her. I know Sirius scared her yesterday. But she takes them both, nodding her agreement to watch them.

Merle drives one truck with Alec, Conner, and three other guys. All of them carry multiple weapons in various holsters. They're the ones Sirius usually takes on runs.

Sirius drives the other truck with me and Daryl. The others that usually go on the runs are staying behind today to help with the kids. There was just too many kids for us to take any more of the adults with us.

The drive is a calming one. Sirius glances over atme a few times, sometimes smiling and sometimes worried. I try to smile back reassuringly each time.

We drive to a town of intertwined roads clogged with abandoned vehicles. It takes a while to maneuver through them but we make it to the first of three planned stops. You see, these home improvement stores keep sheds on the property that we can easily shrink and repurpose as cabins.

We pull as close as we can to the doors by the lumber side. Merles truck empties first. One of his guys climbs up to sit on the roof of the truck, gun in hand and gaze searching. Sirius motions for us to get out and join them, passing me a shoulder bag while he grabs another.

This store has a line of sheds taking up two lanes of parking spaces along the side. Each shed is a different color or size. Of the twenty, there are only about five that are big enough to be worth using as cabins.

Sirius frowns at the sheds, commenting, "We'll go ahead and take them all. Then we'll clear the store."

We leapfrog our work. That is to say, he shrinks the first while I shrink the second. Then he moves past me to shrink the third and I move past him to shrink the fourth. It gets the work done quickly.

Daryl follows us closely, crossbow ready. Merle leads the other four into the store. They'll move slowly, checking the aisles to be sure the place isn't crawling.

Once we're finished we head to the store. The door to the lumber area is open wide enough to drive a truck through if needed. Good thing we have magic to make it easier.

We take the isles together, shrinking the large piles of wood first. Those get shrunken, tied with string and tucked away in our bags. We also circle around to the next isle where there are concrete mixes and piles of bricks. We shrink them down while Daryl stays near us both to act as guard.

While we're doing that, Merle has the guys further down. This place has a few generators tucked along the back wall and a few cases of fuel. It wont last long but it will help. They load them up on the carts and pull them out to our trucks.

Conner mentions solar power so Merle takes them around to see what they can find. Sirius and I take the isle with various household cleaners, toilet papers, and a few odds and ends. We shrink the lot.

Sirius calls a halt then. We've been at it a couple hours so it's probably close to lunch by now. Sirius also warns that too much magic use, even simple shrinking spells, can lead to exhaustion if we're not careful.

We gather everyone at the trucks, using the tailgate as a table. Lunch is sandwiches already wrapped up and bags of crisps. It was easy to prepare and carry so it tends to be our go to.

After lunch we head back inside the store and clear the garden section. It doesnt take long but it gets us a lot of tools and supplies. Enough that we leave afterwards.

The second store is further down. It's one they've already picked over before a few times so we only stop for the sheds. There are fifteen of them with seven big enough to work as cabins.

The third store is actually in the next town over. There are dead wondering the streets here so we have to be careful. Theres also a lot more vehicles clogging the streets and parking lots making it difficult to drive through.

This place only has ten sheds with three of them being the large ones. Unfortunately there is a herd loose in the parking lot that we'll have to get rid of first. It makes the whole thing more dangerous for us.

Sirius waves to Merle, signaling him to circle the lot. Merle goes one way while Sirius goes the other. It riles up the dead, getting them to follow.

It takes two loops from each truck to get the dead gathered tightly enough together. Sirius motions to me, giving me the go ahead to cast the spell. He and the others will keep me safe while I burn the herd.

I climb over Daryl to lean out the window, wand held tight and focused, "Fiendfyre!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Black will tetter totter for control. Just saying, there will be crazy and saner days🤭😉😊


	37. Chapter 37: cabins design

Merle

Chapter 37: cabins design

Crazy is trying to do better. Hes got kid going on runs again which is a huge plus. Better to have the one you can trust at your back.

Crazy and kid took Daryl and Conner with them today on a run. They're going back to the town kid got them youngins from so they can clear the stores. It should be an easy run.

Crazy asked me to stay and deal with the cabins. We got fifteen of them that we'll use to house folk. So each will need to be boxed in, insulation added, and boarded up right and proper.

I got the guys, and a few chicks, gathered together to help out. Most of the chicks have the kids either at the playground or helping with the animals. So long as it keeps them out from under foot I dont care what they do.

Kid left the resized cabins in two rows over the area where the pumpkin patch was. Theres a clear grassy area that stretches between the playground and the patch. Kid says we can build a pavilion out there for meals since the one at the house ain't big enough. Plus, crazy dont like everyone crowding close to pack land or some such.

We had to level the ground, something crazy's hoodoo did for us this morning. Then we dumped sand and concrete mix over the area to make a foundation for the cabins. Again, something crazy used his hoodoo to sort out. It sure as shit makes things go quicker.

Since the cabins are in place, all we're doing today is fixing the inside. I get everyone grouped up in three teams. Alec is good at leading a group so he has one. Normally I'd give Conner the other team but hes out with crazy so I get Mike to lead the third.

Mike is an okay guy, forty years old and nearly six and a half feet tall. He's friendly enough and never hesitates to pull his weight. Not the best shot but hes a good backup on a run.

I give directions to them all before we start. I explain how we will use the two by fours to box in areas along the wall. Then we'll stuff insulation in place and use the large boards to close it up. I remind them to do the same for the floor as the walls, only use more two by fours for support.

"What about wiring and stuff?" Mike asks.

I huffs, "We ain't got no wiring and if we did we ain't got nothing to power it."

"We got generators last time," Alec speaks up, something he wouldn't do if crazy was here.

I shrug, "Honestly, I ain't making assumptions but I figure those will be rigged to the house and barn. Maybe one other building but I ain't sure."

"What about bathrooms?" Heather asks. She's one of the chicks, strong arms and usually quiet.

I shrug, "Kid said something about a bathhouse or two but I ain't sure. All I know is we're fixing the cabins today so people can get settled."

That does well enough to end the questions. Yeah, if crazy was here they wouldn't speak up. I guess it's a good thing they're willing to ask me and Daryl. Better than them making assumptions and screwing something up.

The teams work well together. Beyond the random cursing theres really only the sound of saws and hammers. Lunch get brought out to us by Donna and a gaggle of older kids. Then it's back to work until supper.

Crazy and the others return a bit before supper. They look relaxed, crazy even smiling, so I figure the run went well. If there was any issue Daryl will let me know.

I call the teams to stop and head up to the house. We made good progress today, got six of them cabins done. We'll finish the others tomorrow.

"We got bunkbeds and shit for them kids," Daryl tells me when I walk up.

Tonight's supper is pizza. Dont know who cooked them or when but they're hot and steaming. If I didnt know better I'd think they were from a pizza shop. Still, damn good food for sure.


	38. Chapter 38: starting to build up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, yall are awesome💐💐💐💐

Harry

Chapter 38: starting to build up

Sirius has taken me on runs the past few days. Besides getting plenty of baby supplies, which we need, we found a furniture store. It was a bit closer to Atlanta than I wanted to go but it had so much stuff we need.

Merle has been organizing the people to fix up the cabins. Hes good at keeping them on task. It only takes them four days to finish although I think the last two days were putting in rugs and putting the beds together.

Getting everyone settled in the cabins was more difficult than you would think. We only have thirty adults with fifty kids to split up and not all adults able to care for them. That doesnt include the pregnant woman, Toni.

The cabins are set in two rows over the area that used to house the pumpkin patch. The far row holds eight cabins while the nearer row holds seven. Cabin five on the far row doesnt have a cabin to mirror it as that is the unpaved lane people would use to come and go from the cabin area.

Toni, we put her in the first cabin on the far row with her son and three other kids he is friends with. They have two bunkbeds for the kids, a twin bed for her, and a bassinet for when her baby comes. There are also three dressers inside, one for her and the baby while the four kids split the other two.

Mrs. Nora is in the second cabin with the three year olds. They need more attention so she only has four of them, two boys and two girls that I had gone back for. They're too small for bunkbeds so we have them sleeping two to a toddler bed. 

One of the couples, Dawn and Matt, takes the other three three year olds as well as one of the babies. One is the third girl I found while the other two were with the main group. They're in cabin three on the far row.

Next to them is a cabin with eight six and seven year olds. Next to that is the cabin with the six oldest kids, ages eight to twelve. They're cabin five so it faces the open lane back to the farmhouse. Hopefully they will be okay in cabins without an adult but if they need anyone there are plenty nearby. We can always rearrange them later if we need to.

Then a cabin six has one of the guys, Tom, with four six year olds. Tom is a younger guy, early thirties with brown hair and eyes. He was a father to three boys and although he looked sad when he offered he seemed to think it would help him to care for them.

One woman, Heather, and another woman named Ginger took in the other three babies. Next to them is a woman, Vanessa, with four toddlers a year old. Her cabin is the last on the far row.

A couple is across from Vanessa, they took in the other four that aren't yet two. Donna is next to them, across from Heather and Ginger. She has the last five four year olds.

The last cabin used, across from Tom's, has an older couple, Kenneth and Gail. They are both in their late fifties and they took in three two year olds and the last five year old. I worried that the kids will be too energetic for them but they assured us they can manage the four kids just fine.

The last four cabins on the nearer row are empty for now. We may move the other adults into them but we haven't yet. There are other things we need to build up as well.

We need a bathroom and a shower house. I've talked with Merle and Alec who have worked the most on the cabins. They both suggested community shower houses but we may need to add a toilet to each cabin. We're just not sure yet how we will do that.

Sirius and I use magic to fill and vanish water from the clawfoot tub in our house. It's a new addition, we found it at the furniture store, and its wonderful. It's just that we cant go out and fill the tubs for them each time they want a bath. It would have us constantly busy. There are runes but Sirius says those only work so long as we power them.

The people in the barn were using the well pump and carrying buckets in to wash from. The water is cold and it wont work for so many. We need water towers or something set up. That comment gets a thoughtful look from Merle.

We're slowly getting plans together. We know we want to build a pavilion between the playground and the cabins. It will need to be big enough for a hundred people. We also need some kind of kitchen for the new pavilion.

"What about food trucks?" Conner asks where he and a few others sit nearby listening to us plan.

"Where would we find them?" I ask but no one has an answer to that.

All we can say is that we'll keep an eye out. We also need to look for something to help us rig up toilets. For now we put several toddler potties in the various cabins but those are too small for anyone over six.

"Hunting rules," Daryl suggests only for Merle to frown, "Too many shit holes to risk stepping in."

"What about compost toilets?" Heather asks. When she's greated with blank looks she explains, "Its where the toilet is filled with cat litter or sawdust and it's a drawer that you pull out and clean like a litter box."

There are a few frowns and a few shrugs but no better suggestions. Merle says it would be easy enough to build and keep clean. He even starts scribbling down a rough drawing and a list of supplies needed.

Then someone asks where we would dump stuff, since Sirius and I have been vanishing it so far. Merle suggests we drive it out and dump it in an old store or warehouse. He also says we'll have to set up weekly garbage trips to take our trash out. It really is something we need to plan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time jump summary in the next chapter and while they find other survivors they wont find anymore big groups to bring in. Hope yall enjoy 😊💐💐


	39. Chapter 39: spring forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt realise that this chapter was missing that Toni had her baby so I'm editing to add that in, sorry💐

Daryl

Chapter 39: spring forward

Winter passes without much trouble. The weather stayed mild which helped. We may have had a bonfire several times a week but the days were warm enough that no one needed more than a coat to be comfortable.

Toni had her baby early on, what may have been late November. It took her almost two days and for a while we thought he'd have to be cut out or something. He came out at almost ten pounds and fifteen inches long, a big baby. She named him Sidney, after his father. 

She also asked if someone else could take the other kids from her cabin. She worried that they would be too much to handle with the newborn so they were moved into an empty cabin with a guy named Micah. That left her in the cabin with just her two sons. 

Sirius seemed more stable too. He helped out with the work and joined everyone else at the bonfires. He even taught us an Irish drinking song which somehow had beers coming out after the kids went to bed. It was a good way for everyone to relax around each other.

We did have to resort two of the cabins. They both had kids, one set of preteens and the other were barely school age, by themselves so we split them by boy/girl and set up an adult for all four cabins. Whoever thought of putting kids by themselves was an idiot.

We added more stuff to the playground. Sirius and Harry took a bunch of plastic equipment from a nearby playground, including two towers linked by a rope bridge. Then they set up an area on the edge of the playground with toddler tunnels and towers and shit so the littlest dont get trampled when they play.

There was a bit of drama between a couple guys who both wanted the same chick. Me and Merle dragged em off along the horse trail and let em duke it out. Turns out the chick was a lez anyways so they were just idiots. At least we got a laugh out of it.

Mostly we spent the time working on getting the place habitable. The cabins were well insulated and people only needed an extra blanket to fight the chill. The pavilion and two shower houses went up quickly.

For the pavilion, it's a large concrete slab with a flat roof to protect it from the rain. There are dozens of small and long tables with the longest tables on the outer edges. The very center has several of those plastic kiddie picnic tables for the toddling ones.

We didnt add a kitchen to it because we lucked out and found a slew of food trucks. Of the half dozen we found, we brought back four that had good grills and the most workspace inside. They're parked nose to tail along one side of the pavilion. Each has a small generator built into them and all we have to do is fuel them to keep them running.

The shower houses are built on either side of the path from the cabins to the playground. They're long buildings with flat roofs. On the roof of each are ten rain barrels that Merle set up to catch water for the shower stalls within. 

Each barrel so far is just a big plastic garbage can with the lid upside down. Then theres plastic wires stretched up like an upside down umbrella with thick plastic glued to it. This is to catch and funnel the rain into the barrels.

Merle has plans to set up rain barrel towers along the far edge of the field and maybe along the border. We got plenty of rain this winter but we know there will be dry spells coming. If we get the rain barrel towers up before the spring rains then we can gather some in jugs to keep it stockpiled.

Our current stockpile has been rearranged into the smaller storage sheds we brought back. They line the road for now, mostly because it's the flattest area available to us. Merle even spray painted numbers on the doors and sides so Harry could organize them however he wanted.

We've got plans this week to get the farming lot, the old parking lot, ready for planting. We'll til the ground and carve the rows. The kids want to help so Merle suggested letting them plant the seeds along the rows.

There are also pipes set up to catch the used water from the showers and send it down to the field where the crops will grow. We dug a tunnel to lay the pipes, thin as they are, so they wouldn't get damaged. It's already got the field soft.

For the toilets we built a compost seat in each cabin. It was easier than you'd think although it took some people longer to get used to. The kids learnt quick but some of the women were hilarious, as if everyone dont shit.

We've gone on a few more runs this winter. Mostly we went for supplies we needed to fix up the showers and cabins. Overall, it's been a good winter and we're hopeful that we've got this handled.


	40. Chapter 40: a house run

Harry

Chapter 40: a house run

I'm not sure how this one was suggested, truth be told. Merle is the one leading so perhaps he was just bored. He suggested we hit houses in a neighborhood, something about coupons was mentioned. This isn't a big run so it's just Merle and me in one of the pickup trucks. 

I didnt expect Sirius to agree but he did. Hes been trying, really he has, to better control himself. In fact, this winter hes been doing really well. 

He spent time working with the people on the pavilion and shower houses. Its helped the people warm to him. They're less afraid to speak to him, or even me. This winter has had everyone growing closer and working better together.

The area we go to, while abandoned, doesnt look as bad as some. There are no burnt out husks of houses or wandering diseased. It looks like any ordinary day where everyone is away at work or something.

"See, kid, places like this got enough money to be stupid without having so much as to be smart," Merle offers as if imparting some important advice.

I look around again but I dont see anything of note. The houses are nice and big but not flashy. The cars, while dusty, look well cared for and not old. The yards are wild and overgrown but in a way that says they most likely were all kept well trimmed normally.

"See," Merle continues, "you got your housewives who's husbands hand over their cards without caring so long as the woman leaves em be."

He nods as if agreeing with himself before adding, "Them are the 'I wanna speak to the manager' types. Troublesome but they're also the hoarders so that works for us."

I dont ask by what he means. No doubt it will be something prejudiced or judgemental. Half the time I think he just likes to say the most controversial thing he can think of. 

He passes the first few, looking intently around at the houses we pass. I'm not sure what hes looking for so I cant help. Whatever it is, it has him grumbling under his breath as we head deeper into the subdivision.

He finally decides on a house, pulling into the driveway. It's a two story, pale yellow house with a stained glass front door. There are no toys in the yard but there is a nice set of chairs on the narrow front porch.

Honestly, it doesnt look any different to the other houses but he must notice something I dont. Hes smiling when he shuts off the engine, motioning me to get out. I grab my backpack and carry my gun out just in case.

Merle tosses a rock at the front door, shattering the glass loudly. I flinch, more at the loud sound, and look around but thankfully theres no movement. Merle walks forward, glass crunching under each step.

He laughs, pointing to a family portrait on the wall of a couple and two girls. He mockes them, "See here, hen-picked husband and snooty wife with two spoiled brats."

I dont see anything in the portrait but I dont argue either. It's not like they're here to hear him. Even if anyone was, it would just encourage him.

"So what are we looking for?" I ask, looking around the dusty sitting room.

"Theyll have a stockpile somewhere around here," he answers with a shrug, "In the garage or basement or spare room."

There is a garage, through the kitchen. It has a row of plastic shelves along one wall. Merle crows proudly, motioning to all of the supplies sorted neatly. Theres washing powder, dish soap, shampoos, deodorant, and other bottles of cleaners as well as boxes of snack foods. We work quickly to pack and shrink it all.


	41. Chapter 41: complications

Merle

Chapter 41: complications 

How in the fuck does this keep happening? This kid has the weirdest luck, I swear. I can go on a dozen runs with crazy and not find a single survivor but the first time kid leaves the farm he finds a shit load of them. Its gotta be him, somehow its him.

The first house was a good one so we hit another a few doors down. It had that almost OCD look to it, even before we stepped through the door. They had a bedroom filled with plastic bins. 

Now, the bins weren't labeled so we pulled them down to check. After all, we dont want to bring back useless shit like family pictures or kids school shit. They were stacked along the walls from floor to ceiling and in a tight group in the center with room to walk around the stacks. 

One had nothing but bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Another was full of makeup so I shoved it into the hall. The next had hair spray, gel, and shit like that which for some reason the kid shrunk down to join the others in his bag.

Some had useless shit that we ignored. Some had useless shit that the kid decided to bring back, like the one full of comics and the one full of crayons, glue, and scissors. A lot of them had stuff we need like the cleaning supplies.

Since none of it was food and theres no way this crazy chick would OCD household shit and not food, we kept searching. There is a walking pantry in the kitchen with full shelves all neatly organized but not enough to match the room. We spend a few minutes grabbing what's there anyways. 

The garage was a problem. It seems crazy momma locked herself and her two youngins in the car and gassed em. She slaps at the window, rotten face pressed to the glass as soon as she sees us. 

The garage still smells of exhaust even if its filtered out by now. Kid waves his stick, hoodooing the air so it dont stink so bad. Then he does it again and the garage door disappears. The light let's us find the door on the other side of the car that leads to the basement.

Now this... this is a good haul. This chick had the whole basement set up like some kind of grocery store. Theres even two fridges and three deep freezers, the large kind. Why the hell did she off herself then?

We gather it all. Mostly we're shoving it into bags and kid shrinks them down when they start piling up. It's a quick system and since this chick was organized it makes it easier on us. Pity the freezers and fridges are useless cause she had them stacked full of good shit.

We should've called it a day. Kid was probably getting tired but it's only a little past noon. He insists hes good for another so we drive around two streets over. We shoulda called it a day.

The third house we hit had another fancy ass table set on their front porch but the garage was open. Shelves lined the walls filled with bins of supplies we could see from the road. It's the reason I stopped, easy hit.

Kid shrinks down the bins which were nearly all clear. It made it easier to know what we're taking. And with no reason to stop now, we head inside.

The kitchen is picked over, oddly enough. Several cabinets open and a few cans left on the countertops. Perhaps they took most of their food with them when they evaced. 

Kid twitches, says he hears something. I make him stay behind me. Kid may be a hell of a shot but he ain't getting hurt with me around. I sure as shit ain't taking hits from crazy if he goes postal again.

There are two bedrooms down this hall with stairs just before the hall and a bathroom open at the back. The door to the right opens to a clear room. It's a fancy room without any personality so probably a guest room. 

The door to the left opens to a similar setup. Only differences are the band posters on the wall, a stack of games and a gaming system on the dresser by the TV. And more importantly, a kid on the bed.

First guess is, hes gotta be bit. Hes sweaty and shaking, a bit glassy eyed. He doesnt even seem to notice us coming in the room.

Kid slips past me to hover over the boy. Hell, they're probably the same height even if our kid is older by a few years at least. This boy was tall, athletic before the world started starving him.

"Hes not bit," kid says softly, frowning down at the boy.

I move closer to check when I see the little packet beside the boy. A black zippered pouch holding a small hand sized device. A little tube next to it with the cap off and strips spilt on the bed and little lancets scattered with them.

"Fucking kids a diabetic," I tell him regretfully. It ain't like we can help him now.

But our kids a stubborn one. He grabs the kit, looking the items over confused until he finds the little book of illustrated instructions. Then he starts up the machine, pricks the boys finger, and catches a drop of blood on the strip he loaded.

"What does H'A'err mean?" Kid asks while hes already flipping through the little booklet.

I answer anyways, "Means his sugar is too high. Means hes gonna die soon."

Kid looks up startled at that, "How do we help him?"

Fuck! See, this shit is gonna set crazy off again. But kid is looking back so intense that I snap back an answer, "Boy needs insulin but that shit ain't easy to find."

"Where would it be? Drug store?" Kid asks, a stubborn set to his shoulders that tell me hes going whether I help or not.

"Fuck, yeah, a pharmacy," I snap at him angrily. "Itll be behind the counter. They dont sell this shit anywhere but where its locked up."

"Will it say insulin? Is it pills?"

Fuck! I dont know this shit. I look around, spotting the kids bag. Dumping it out has a few cans rolling and some wierd pen drop out. I snatch up the pen, passing it to kid cause it looks medical.

Kid takes it with a nod, looking back seriously. He hesitates a moment, shifting his weight before he orders, "You stay with him, I'll be back as quick as I can."

Then hes gone. Theres that popping sound, more like a gunshot than the car backfiring like crazy does. I guess kid knows how to do that popping shit too. Now I just gotta hope he makes it back alright. Shit! Fuck! I just wanted an easy run for fucks sake!


	42. Chapter 42: insulin and claimers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mature content, non descriptive rape, see * and skip if you want

Harry

Chapter 42: insulin and claimers

Sirius and I spent a lot of this winter practicing magic. One thing he insisted I learn was how to apparate. It's all about concentration and visualization.

I land on the roof of the chain pharmacy. It's not far from the subdivision, only a few blocks away. Since the area was clear when we drove past it I figured it should be okay.

I only need the pharmacy and I need to be quick. So after looking over the edge to find the pharmacy drive thru, I apparate down. A quick vanishing spell gets rid of the glass window as well as the metal shutters that were locked down.

The inside is dark so I cast some light orbs inside. It brightens it enough for me to see. Theres countertops and shelves but no bodies. I do curse my height as it's a struggle to climb inside but I manage.

First things first, find the insulin. This place is organized and well labeled. I do find several blood glucose meters, strips, and lancets. I gather it all into one of my bags. Then I go ahead and add the other stuff on the shelves nearby that range from allergy to birth control.

There are bagged meds set up for the people who needed them. I grab all of those, filling another bag and shrinking it down. Then I hit the shelves where the other medicines are stacked. I dont recognize the names but I grab it all anyways. It takes up three more bags.

Theres a fridge against one wall. Inside are little vials, a few bottles, and a lot of boxes. Some have pictures of the same kind of pen that Merle found in the boys bag. I empty it all into another bag, shrinking it and slipping it into my pocket.

I'm getting ready to leave, having cleared the whole room, when I hear a crash. Glass breaking further inside the store. Theres a scream cut off followed by men's voices... cheering?

I should get back to Merle. The boy we found could die without this medicine. But I hear another feminine scream cut off followed by cruel male laughter.

There are several voices. I wont lie and say I'm not scared. Whatever is out there will be trouble. But I cant just walk away either. I vanish the light orbs, decision made.

An alohamora gets the door open. Then I slip into the dark store. The people must be near the front of the store because I cant see them from here but I can hear them better. Enough to know there are at least five men.

I slip down the isles, careful to peak around the corner before moving further. By the time I can see the group gathered around the front checkout I can count ten men. I hear a female sobbing, only barely spotting a thin pale arm where she must be pinned to the counter.

****

It doesnt take a genius to realize what's happening. Even without the disgusting cheers from the men crowded close, the wet slapping sounds are evidence enough. She's being raped, with threats from the others about who will get the next turn. Theres also some kind of betting or trading being shouted back and forth amongst the cruel jeers.

Ten men. I can take them out but can I do it without them killing the girl/woman? A shield would protect me but I dont have a clear enough sight of her to shield her. It's a risk I have to take.

My wand warms in my right hand, strengthening a shield around me. My gun in my left hand aims. I shoot the first three before any of them spot me. I guess it helps that the gunshots are nearly silent.

Shouts go up. Several of them cursing and lunging for cover. It makes it easier to see the girl being held down by two of the men. It is a girl too, probably my age but not much older. The other five are firing back at me.

I feel the bullets ping against the shield. Its holding, sending the bullets bouncing away. I take aim at the two holding the girl down. The first I hit but the second duck's down too fast and I miss him although I think I graze him.

Of the others, one guy tries to rush forward but my bullet hits him easily. Another I catch when he looks over the counter. Two I shoot through the aisle when they try to flank me.

Something pings against the shield at my back. I turn, spotting a man with long grey hair and an angry face. He looks back shocked as he had aimed at my head. I fire, not bothering to watch his body fall.

Let's see, there was ten of them. I shot three before they noticed, one tried to rush me, two in the isle next to me, one that looked over the counter, one raping the girl, and the one behind me. That makes nine. So theres one more left, probably still near the girl. 

I move forward slowly. I can hear the girl sobbing still. She's collapsed in front of the counter, curled around herself. Her long brown hair hangs forward, hiding her face. I'm painfully reminded of Luna in that moment.

I edge around one counter. I have to step over bodies but I dont worry about them. The runes on my gun help ensure accuracy and I took head shots on all of them.

I hold the shield, half expecting the guy to jump up now that I'm closer. I get as close as the girl and still no other movement. That's not right. The guy should be on the other side of the counter.

I strengthen my shield. Some sense tells me not to relax yet. I lean over the counter but its empty. I lean further but no, the guy is gone. Where?

Something rams into me from behind. Without my shield I have no doubt it would've hurt. I nearly drop my shield, surprised at the attack but thankfully I dont.

I turn, elbowing back at the man trying to grab me. He stumbles back shocked, eyes wide. I fire, his head explodes in a red mess.

I think I got them all. That was ten and I'm sure there was only ten of them. But it's we need to get out of here now.

The girl is still curled up sobbing. I didnt bring a vehicle with me this time and I dont know how to make one start without the keys. I dont even know if there are any good cars around here.

I have practiced side along apparition but only with Sirius. Still, I should be able to take her with me. I double check my bag. Then I grab the girls arm and focus, pulling us both through the void back to the house with Merle.


	43. Chapter 43: return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, wishing you all the best, stay safe💐💐💐💐💐

Harry

Chapter 43: return

We land with a soft pop, similar to a normal gunshot. The girl starts vomiting, curled up on the hallway carpet. I leave her there since it will take her a few minutes for the effects to wear off.

Merle steps into the hall, glaring first only to look over surprised at the girl. I push past him, hurrying to explain the best I can about what happened. While explaining, I pull the bag from my pocket and resize it.

Tearing open one of the boxes shows several of the medicine pens. I pull the cap off one only to freeze. It has no needle. I open another's cap but it's the same. Clear medicine is visible inside but there is no needle so how...

"You need the needle caps," a hesitant voice offers. 

I turn to face the girl, older than the boy on the bed, maybe sixteen or so. Her lip is split and bleeding and theres a bruise darkening on her cheek. She hugs herself, looking back and forth between me and Merle with wide fearful eyes.

"What?" I ask, more surprised that she's speaking to us.

She swallows loudly, shifting her weight before moving forward and answering, "You need needle caps. They come in a box and attach to the top of the pens."

Merle eyes her oddly, asking almost incredulously, "Ya know how this shit works?"

She nods answering softly, "Hes my brother."

Now that she says it, I can see the resemblance. They both have the same brown hair and freckled noses. She's thinner, less athletic and more willowy but they have a sameness that's evident.

I glance in the bag but it was all the stuff from the refrigerator. None of it said needles or caps. I swing my bag off my back and sort through it for the one with the glucose kits, resizing it quickly.

Smaller hands join mine, pulling the boxes from the bag. Most of them she moves aside. She does grab up a box, opening it and pulling out a thimble sized plastic cap thing. 

I pass the pen to her. She pulls off something grey from the cap, then screws it onto the top of the pen before removing the cap and revealing a needle. Theres a knob on the bottom that she twists. Then she lifts the boys shirt and stabs the pen into his stomach, pushing the bottom down.

She settles back, petting the boys sweaty hair. I want to ask but I dont. She must've tried to go for the medicine herself. She hasn't asked about the magic I've used so I wont question her.

I gather up the bags, reshrinking them and tucking them back in my bag. The girl doesnt seem to notice. I motion Merle into the hall, calling back to let her know we'll be in the kitchen.

He grumbles but follows along. It will probably take time for the boy to come out of whatever is wrong with him. He may even need more medicine before hes able to be moved so we have time.

"You got some kind of luck, kid," Merle grumbles unhappily.

I shrug helplessly. It's not like I do it on purpose. Besides, isn't it a good thing? They would both be dead if we hadn't found them.

"You picked the house," I toss back at him with a teasing smile.

He barks a laugh, "Smart ass."


	44. Chapter 44: picking at insecurities

Merle

Chapter 44: picking at insecurities 

The kid's grown bolder since we've know him. No lie, he's a lot more confident and he wasnt no pushover before. Hes got potential to be a strong leader. Its just... hes still a kid.

"I wanna talk to ya, kid," I call to him as I sit down at the kitchen table. It's a nice table, good sturdy wood. The chairs are cushioned, must've been expensive.

"What's wrong, Merle?"

It's difficult looking him in the eye sometimes. Hes still a kid. It's just, that's the problem.

"I gotta say, kid, I'm worried about ya," there, I said it.

He frowns back, "Because I shot those men?"

"Naw," I snap back dismissively, "I dont give a fuck about them rapist assholes."

"Merle, what's wrong?" Kid looks back at me curiously, emerald eyes trusting... innocent.

"I think you an Daryl aughta stop what ya doing," damn, that was hard to say.

He frowns back, "I thought you were okay with it?"

I rub at my head, frustrated as I try again, "Its just... you're a kid still. I dont think you're ready for what he wants to do."

He purses his lips, looking all offended. And yeah, that was a stupid way to word it. The sure way for some dumb kid to do what they ain't supposed to is to tell them they're too young.

"He doesnt rush me," he says, tone defensive.

"But I dont think you really want it," I argue. Hell, in for a penny, in for a pound. "I think you're just going with the flow to keep others happy. I think you're listening to your ol' man's encouragement and getting into shit ya ain't ready for."

"No one is forcing me to..."

I wave at him to stop, "That ain't what I mean. What I mean is if you was really all hard up for him yall woulda gone leaps and bounds by now. Hell, ya had the whole winter and yall ain't doing more than kissing and jacking. Instead hes been blue-balling it for months now."

His face burns red, eyes looking away but shoulders still defensive. I try to soften my words a bit, even if I ain't good at it, "Its nothing against you. Its just... I think you aughta wait on fooling around for when it's what ya want."

Damn, this ain't going how I meant. Course, I dont know how it could gone better. It ain't like I know how to do this shit.

"Daryl likes me and I like him," he defends, cheeks still red and eyes still turned away.

"I ain't perfect," I tell him. "Hell, I've done shit I'll forever regret. I got my faults and Daryl, though I love him, has his own."

He looks back at me then, eyes curious. I try to explain, "Ya see, Daryl's got a type. He likes the sweet ones, the innocent ones. It's what gets him off. And it ain't like hes got options, slim pickens now-a-days."

I pick at the placemat on the table. Who the hell uses placemats? This ain't no damn fancy restaurant. Woman lived here must've been a proud bitch.

Kids still staring at me, waiting for more. I guess I owe him that much. He should know.

"See, where we lived, people grow up fast," I explain. "Ain't uncommon for girls at fifteen and sixteen to already be mommas, ya know. And some of them baby daddies, is old enough to know better."

"Did Daryl...?"

"No," I blurt out, "he aint got no brats. He wraps it up like I taught em."

Kid frowns down at the table, picking at the placemat. Yeah, I do the same. Damn this conversation is hard.

"Hes gone around with girls before," I offer, "young enough to be jailbait but used enough to know they wont squeal. They'd come sniffing around and hed take em for a tumble. They looked the part he liked, even if they got around enough to not be innocent anymore."

Hell, I can remember some of them. One in particular I'll never forget. Bleach blonde hair with a curly perm, blue eyes that followed Daryl every time they saw him. I remember she had small tits and a small waist but a sweet looking ass. 

"This world is a shit show," I tell him. "You'll do things you regret. You'll give an inch here and there. Before you know it, you'll cross a line you thought you'd never cross."

He continues to frown down at his hands so I add, "Look, kid, it ain't nothing against you. You just ain't into the shit like they was. And Daryl will encourage you cause hes lead by his dick, same as any man. I just think you ain't ready for what you're getting into, is all."

"I'm good with what he and I do," he crosses his arms mulishly.

"But he aint," I snap back annoyed. "He wants more and it's clear ya ain't ready."

A throat clears from the doorway. The girl stands there, watching us suspiciously but not coming closer. I snap out, "What?"

She shuffles in place a moment before answering, "Michael is awake now."

Kid nods, "Then we'll load up and head home."

"We taking them?" I ask because while he may assume so it's clear the girl is nervous.

He frowns back, "Of course, we cant leave them here."

I stand up, cursing my knees for aching. The girl is staring so I snap out, "You help him get packed whatever is left and I'll carry the boy out since I guess he ain't walking anytime soon."

She offers a soft thanks that I wave away. The boy is still laying on the bed shaking like a leaf but at least he looks alert. I scoop him up with only a quick warning.


	45. Chapter 45:

Harry

Chapter 45:

The drive back was quiet if a little awkward. The boy Michael and the girl Madison ride together in the back. Merle still looks put out, not quite pouting, but he doesnt say any more.

Could he be right? Not about me not wanting Daryl because I do. I like Daryl a lot, I may even love him. I trust him, that has to count for something.

What if I'm going to slow for him? It's not like I know how this goes. I've never dated, never had the talk. What little I know doesnt seem to apply to us because we're both guys.

I know I love his kisses. They tighten my belly and curl my toes something wonderful. I dont know when kisses are appropriate though so I rarely instigate them unless we're alone, rare as that is.

I know I love his hands on me. I love how strong he drips my hips, how he scratches at my scalp, how he touches us together. It's so much better than when I touch myself. But... what else is there?

We're both guys. We dont have the parts for what I know happens between a guy and girl. So what more is there? What does he want? 

He's older than me so he knows how all this works. He's used to partners who know how this works. Does he regret being with someone who doesnt? Is he upset that I dont know? Who even am I supposed to ask?

Sirius is in the field with most of our people. The rows are dug neatly and the seeds planted. Daryl is further out, working with a group building up a water tower. There are already seven completed and plans to put up four more.

Merle shuts off the engine and climbs out. He heads over to the wooden fence, probably to update Sirius on the run. Well, I cant hide in the truck forever.

I climb out and help Madison get Michael out. He's still shaky and a little off balanced but he's aware. I'll need to sort through the medicine and leave plenty with them. We'll also need to go on more pharmacy runs just to be safe.

As for housing, our cabins are full. There are open stalls in the barn still set up as room so I'll put them there. Conner keeps order in there but as hes helping Daryl build the water towers I'll have to introduce them later. 

Sirius comes into the barn, frowning at the two, "Merle says the boys sick, needs regular medicine?"

I nod, "Diabetic, yeah, and I got plenty but we'll need to add that to our runs."

He hums unhappily, watching the two squirm nervously before addressing them, "There will be rules. No one gets a free ride here, understood? You'll have to pull your weight, same as everyone else."

Both are already nodding so he adds, motioning behind him, "Conner here is in charge of keeping the barn sorted but Merle is in charge of labor so these two will be the ones you'll listen to besides me and Harry, understood."

The barn door opens and Merle and Conner come inside. Sirius must've heard them coming. Daryl slips in behind them to motion me out. I nod to Sirius that I'm leaving. He should have this well in hand.

Daryl leads me back around to the front porch. We both settle into a chair. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one. I tried them once but didnt care for them so he doesnt offer.

"Merle said you had to kill?" He asks, eyeing me carefully while looking relaxed.

I tell him. He stays quiet, listening without interrupting. When I finish he nods, tells me, "Good ya got em first."

I wonder if I should mention what Merle said. Is it okay to bring that up? Or will it start a fight?

I pick at my shirt, not sure how to start. How do I ask if I'm screwing this all up? How do I ask if he regrets being with me?

"What's bugging ya?" He asks, still staring out at across the field.

Of course he notices. I watch the group finishing up the water tower. Theyll call it a day and finish the others tomorrow.

"I've never dated before," I tell him, blushing crimson because he already knows that. "I've never had the talk and the only things I've heard guys talking about at school were stuff boys and girls do."

He hums but doesnt comment. At least he doesnt laugh or look amused either. Not that I expected him to, hes a good guy.

"I dont know what sort of things people do," I confess. "I want to do things with you i just dont know what those things are or how to ask. I dont want to sound stupid but..."

He's looking at me now, smirking. I blush, ducking my head. I hear his chair squeak as he gets up. I hear his steps over the wooden porch. 

Fingers stroke through my hair. His hand tightens at the back, pulling just hard enough to make me lift my head and meet his eyes. His mouth finds mine, devouring me in a kiss.

When he pulls back he smiles, "All ya gotta do is tell me ya want to try something. Dont worry, Darlin, I'll show ya all the fun we can have."

I shiver at the promise in his voice. I cant help but ask, "What about now?"


	46. Chapter 46: not so quiet morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I forgot to mention when Toni had her baby so I went back and added it to Daryls chapter: spring forward, sorry about that
> 
> Hope yall enjoy 😊💐💐

Harry

Chapter 46: not so quiet morning

Merle has been working with a few of the others for most of the winter to rig up solar panels. It's been a frustrating project for them that they've had to put on hold several times. They had to go back for more supplies three times but by the cheers going on, they finally got it working. 

Theres a hum, a slight rumble, then the lights in the barn flicker on. Its rigged through a generator with solar panels all over the roof of the barn. Now that they know how to hook them up, hopefully they can rig up some more. If all goes well, the main house, the shower houses, and the pavilion will have electricity.

It's still early, not yet lunchtime. Sirius left just after breakfast with Daryl and several others. Their run today is to get food for the animals. Theres a tractor supply store that should have what we need.

I've spent most of the morning with the kids. We have the playground separated into toddler level toys and the older play area. It's mostly so the little ones dont get run over by the bigger kids.

Darcy is stumbling around, trying his best to keep up with Thorin. Thorin has made friends with some of the other kids, wanting to play with them instead of Darcy. I get it, sort of, but Darcy doesnt understand yet why his brother keeps running too fast for him to keep up. I stay down for a while, trying to occupy Darcy but he just wants to chase his big brother around so I leave them to it.

"Its normal for kids to want some independence," Mrs. Nora says calmly. 

I join her on the wood bench. There are six added to block in the toddler area and give the adults a place to sit. More are spaced out around the other playground for the same purpose.

Toni sits on another bench with her baby boy snuggled in a wrap on her chest. Dawn has their baby crawling over the foam mats and chewing on a plastic dinosaur. Heather and Ginger are sitting on either side of a toddler tunnel, playing peek-a-boo with their three babies hiding inside.

I shrug, offering a soft "I just dont want Darcy to feel left out."

She smiles, patting my leg, "You do good with them but one thing you have to learn, you cant protect them from everything. They will have to learn disappointment and they will have to learn they cant always have their way."

I get a sudden memory of Dudley whining about his presents. He never had boundaries or rules. The Dursleys always gave him everything he wanted. It made him... impossible to deal with.

"You're right," I tell her wryly.

She laughs, "Like I said, you do well with them so I'm not too worried. All parents struggle with how much they should give in or what rules to set."

I dont have time to answer her though. A sudden burst of pain so strong it blinds me. So strong my bones ache.

It's the wards! Something struck the wards! An explosion!

I stumble to my feet before my vision clears. We're under attack! I race to the main gate.

Theres shouting and even screams. Others are running too. As my eyesight clears I see Merle running ahead of me, shouting the others to arm themselves.

The gate comes into view finally. The metal is bent and twisted from an explosion. The wards are holding, probably the only thing that kept the explosion from passing the gate. But where did the explosion come from?

An engine revs loudly. Then a white cube van appears, driving backwards at full speed. It rams the twisted gate and without the wards it could've easily made it through. 

I shake my head, surprised at the echoing drum effect rattling my skull from the ward being hit. A whistling noise sounds, high pitched and shrill. Merle shouts something but I cant hear what.

An explosion strikes the wards. They ripple visibly, nearly ready to crumble. My knees ache where they hit the road even if I dont remember falling. 

"A tank!" Merle shouts, "They got a tank, everyone arm up now!"

I cant let the wards fall! We'll all die if they fall. I have to hold the wards!

I squeeze my eyes shut, focusing on my connection to the wards. They wont last one more blast. I push everything I have at the wards, screaming protego in my head. 

I cant let the wards fall! 

I wont let them fall!


	47. Chapter 47: attacked

Merle

Chapter 47: attacked

What a fucking shit show! Everything was going so good at first. Then we heard an explosion at the gate. 

The metal gate was twisted and warped, no way it would hold anything out. Looking past it I see the tank and trucks waiting. Then I see the van speed backwards towards our gate.

We're under attack! Who the fuck is attacking us? We haven't seen any other groups big enough to bring this heat at us. How did they find us? 

Another explosion hits and I see it's the fucking tank. I shout to the others, ordering them to get weapons ready. If these fuckers try to get in they're gonna face a hell of a fight!

Kid's crumbled on the ground. Shit, did he get hit? I turn him over but hes not bleeding anywhere. In fact, his eyes are glowing like crazy. Must be doing that hoodoo shit.

I know kid and crazy put up some hoodoo shit to protect us. That must be why the tanks rockets haven't gone past the gate. Kid must be keeping the shit back like a shield or something.

I get two of the guys to drive trucks up to block the road just past the gate. Then I gather those who can shoot, lining them up behind the trucks. If kids hoodoo shield falls we'll have to be ready to shoot.

Pinging sounds. They're shooting at us, the fuckers! I order everyone down but the bullets aren't making it through. Kid must have a strong ass shield up.

I steady my rifle and take aim. Maybe I can get a headshot on one of these bastards. I get it lined up and fire but the damn bullet just pings to a stop at the gate. We cant fire out, damn!

The tank fires again and its fascinating as hell to watch. You can see a bubble rising up from where the rocket hit. It shimmers like crazy, rippling outward like a pool of water. 

More pings sound but nothing getting through. Then we hear screams from outside the gate. A rushing sound is thunderously loud as long limbs of flames rise up and slap down. 

Crazy must be here doing that hoodoo fire shit. I let out a breath, telling the others we'll be alright soon enough. Our people are back, or at least crazy is.

I glance over at kid but hes still laying where I left him. His eyes are still glowing like crazy too. At least hes breathing. Hopefully crazy doesnt loose it when he sees his boy.

The fire past the gate roars like an animal, something big and dangerous. I didnt know it could do that. It slings around long limbs, kinda like tentacles. Did he make a fucking octopus or something? 

It takes a while for the fire to go away. When it fades theres nothing but smoke and dust left behind. That disappears quickly in a swirling rush of wind.

What's left of the gate, which ain't much, disappears. Shit, they're coming through. I order the guys to get the trucks out of the way but crazy is already running through, looking like a fucking hellhound again.

He races straight to where kid is laying still and pale. Fuck, kid ain't glowing or moving, dont look like hes breathing. I hope to hell hes still alive!

Crazy changes back to human, hands roaming over kids face and chest. Hes muttering something that dont even sound like English. Whatever hes doing brings a little color back to kids cheeks.

"We need to rest," Crazy slurs slightly. "We need to rest."

Then he slumps over. He fucking passed out! Now they're both out of it.

"What the fuck happened to Harry?" Daryl demands, eyes locked onto the kid.

I shrug, "His hoodoo shield kept the tanks rocket blasts out or something. Crazy says they need rest."

Daryl nods, frowning worriedly. He pushes crazy off of the kid and lifts kid up. He dont say a word as he carries kid up to the house. I guess I gotta carry crazy inside.

But first, "Alright people, we need to close up that gate. Conner, get the metal sheets from beside the first barn. Alec, Tom, get the wood we left in the open barn. I want yall to build up something to block that opening!"


	48. Chapter 48: a weeks wait

Daryl

Chapter 48: a weeks wait

Hes been out for a week straight. At first we thought he would wake up after a short rest. Neither woke up for dinner so we let them sleep til morning. 

Honestly, we had our hands full getting everyone calmed down. They were terrified, justifiably really. But having that many kids crying and whining for attention was a hassle we didnt need.

Merle had several of the guys block up the gate. Even the trailers on either side of the gate were warped by the explosions so it was a huge hole leaving us vulnerable. Sealing it may have us trapped but we figure Sirius or Harry can fix it when they wake.

Sirius woke up near lunch the next day. It had everyone nervous, walking on eggshells around him. Memories of how dangerous he can be had the whole place silent. 

Thankfully he didnt lash out at us. He told me and Merle that Harry would sleep longer. He says it's because Harry strengthened the entire ward web instead of that one spot.

The way he explained it, their magic is like blood. Each time they use their power, it's like bleeding a little. When they use a lot of their magic, it's like they're hemorrhaging.

They can handle using small amounts of magic regularly or using a lot of magic and resting after. It only becomes a problem if they use a lot of magic continuously, like what Harry did. Doing this can use up too much of their power and in extreme cases it can lead to shock, seizures, and even death.

Not for nothing but that didnt make me feel any better. I would be more panicked if Sirius wasnt so calm about it. I figure, he wouldn't be calm if Harry was really in danger.

What he did do was go back into that scary calm killer mode. The one that always had me and Merle moving cautious around him. He went cold killer and went back out of the gate, after magically changing the barakade into a solid metal gate.

He only took Merle with him. They left straight away, fully armed. Sirius drove them off and they didnt return until late after dark. Sirius was still coldly calm. 

Merle says Sirius knew exactly where to go. He says there was a community built up. They had electricity and guards on the walls. He said they had families, normal looking people even if very few were kids.

Merle says Sirius did something to the place, trapping them inside. Then he started blaring music like crazy, loud and pounding. That drew in a massive herd.

Merle shook his head. He says Sirius watched, calm as you please, as the herd pressed tighter and tighter against their walls. He says Sirius watched as the people inside panicked.

Merle says he hoped theh would leave. Maybe if they left then the people would have a chance, slim as one could be, to survive. But no, Sirius stayed to watch.

Merle says it was a slow death. The people couldn't leave and the dead were building up. It took a while for the dead to overwhelm their walls, knocking them down.

The people weren't idle either. They wasted ammo like crazy, killing as many dead as they could. They just didnt stand a chance against the massive herd Sirius drew to them.

Merle said when the walls fell, it was a massacre. The people still couldn't get out but the dead sure as shit got in. And for whatever reason, Sirius stayed until the screams stopped. Then he lit the place on fire and left it to burn.

We hoped Harry would wake the next day but no, he slept on. Darcy was a mess, crying for 'Dada'. Even Thorin kept asking for 'Daddy'.

Me and Merle did our best to look after those two. With how Sirius can get about scent and him still acting cold and distant we thought it would be safer to keep Harry's kids with us. It would be better if they weren't constantly asking for Harry.

Needless to say, our week has been a rough one. The kids getting more upset and restless as each day passes. Sirius slinking off and staying gone all day and even some of the night doing god knows what.

The only good thing is he hasn't gotten worse. Harry may be in some kind of coma but he looks healthier each day. He hasn't pissed or anything though which I'm sure is odd. We also haven't been able to feed him or give him anything to drink.

Day six passes without any change. Merle and I get the kids settled in their bed. Sirius is still awol for now and Merle has slipped off again to get drunk.

I took a shower in the shower house. We've had to do so all week as well as prep and cook food from the sheds instead of the good stuff they keep shrunken. It really hits home how much we depend on Harry especially to cast magic for us. 

I crawl into bed, bone tired more from the kids than any work on the farm. Harry is warm and soft, as if hes just sleeping. I curl up close, finding comfort in the warmth. If only he would wake up.


	49. Chapter 49: waking up

Harry

Chapter 49: waking up

It's strange, waking up. I feel heavy and weak. My body feels pressed down and just the thought of moving seems impossible. Even my eyelids are too heavy to open.

It reminds me of the black lake. Back in fourth year during the second task. When I was swimming so deep in the water that it wasnt even like water anymore. It was heavier, cool water that seemed to cocoon you. 

I notice a weight against my side. It's a strange thing to notice now when I think it's been there a while. I try to turn my head and pain shoots like lightening across my skull.

"Its okay, pup," Sirius says softly, "dont push yourself too fast. You've been out for a while."

I notice the scents of the room makes me think of sleeping so this isn't the hospital wing. Am I at Sirius's house? What happened?

Memories are slow to return. I relax back into the heaviness, awake but unable to move. I'm safe though, Sirius is here so I must be safe.

I tense when I remember the ministry. Flashes of light, screams and shouts, death water surrounding us. My friends! But then... the veil!

I remember the bombs, the city on fire. Then comes the horror, people diseased and eating other people. Survivors banding together to survive.

I remember Thorin and Darcy, curling up with them to sleep, the deep shade of their brown eyes. I remember Daryl and Merle, strong and rough but compassionate. I remember the people from the bar and the kids from the preschool.

More memories come forward, not all in order but easily slotting into place. I remember sitting around a campfire, eating marshmallows off of sticks and laughing as Thorin begs for a fifth one. I remember Daryl pressing me into the mattress, kissing me soundly.

This time, when I try to open my eyes it works. Theres a tension in my neck and a heaviness throughout my body and skull that tells me I wont be moving anytime soon. Sirius sits on the edge of the bed, watching me. I only see him because of the flickering candlelight.

I've never felt this weak before. I open my mouth to ask but the memory comes then. The attack at the gate, the explosions, the wards.

I strain to talk, to ask, but a pained noise is all I manage. Sirius shushed me, pressing a hand on my chest. That touch helps but the heaviness still holds me down.

"You nearly died, pup," he says softly, more sad than angry at least. "I had to seperate you from the wards."

Now that he says it, I cant feel the wards. I can feel pins and needles moving up my arms and legs and a strange throbbing along my spine. The heaviness is still there but its fading into a tension that's painful.

I look back at Sirius but hes staring blankly at the candle. His voice is still soft, not cold but maybe numb, "You almost died. If I hadn't gotten back when I did, you wouldn't be alive now."

He turns to look at me and theres anger in his eyes now, "You never should've put yourself at such risk. I know you dont know any better, you're still learning, but I know you felt it. You felt that the wards were draining you, killing you, and you didnt stop!"

The weight against my side jerks, no doubt startled by Sirius's shout. It takes three times for me to struggle out, "I had...to...hold...wards..."

That took too much effort and was barely a whisper but at least I said it. Sirius jumps up, breathing heavy and starts to pace. His power swells angrily, nearly sparking off of him.

A hand touches my cheek. I try to turn my head and I do a little but not enough. He must understand because his face moves over me. Even in the dark, the concern and relief is clear to see on Daryls face.

"You dont get it, do you?" Sirius snaps angrily, still pacing beside the bed. "You nearly died! For what? These people? What are they to you? Why are you so quick to throw yourself in death's arms for them?"

Sirius's eyes flash a glowing mercury as he snarls, "They dont care for you! They wont mourn you! Your death will be nothing to them! Dont you understand?!"

Daryl shifts, throwing Sirius a startled look before turning back to me. I can see a question in his eyes but I cant think enough to know what hes asking. I'm too tired, too weak to think.

Sirius snarls, shifting forms and leaping onto the bed. Daryl jumps back, scrambling to the headboard as Sirius stalks over me. I would be lying if I said I'm not afraid right now.

Dog breath is unpleasant in normal situations. Having a huge black beast snarling in your face, sharp teeth bared in fury, is not a normal situation. I can, perhaps for the first time, really understand how easily people fear his form.

His whole body is shaking with the snarls. I can feel his limbs, paws pressed close to me, trembling. It's clear that hes afraid and it's that fear that's making him lash out.

"I... wont... leave," I struggle out. 

His ears twitch so I know he heard me. I strain to reach for him but all my arm does is tense. So I repeat it again, straining to speak louder.

The snarl softens to a growl, then a warning rumble. The shaking in his limbs seems to get worse. He slowly lowers himself down until his weight is heavy on top of me.

I repeat it again, "I wont... leave... promise."

The rumble changes to a whine. I manage to get my arm to move enough to touch his paw. Not exactly petting but it's the best I can do. It seems to help.

I'm too tired, too weak to stay awake. I still feel too heavy to move. Sleep pulls me back under.


	50. Chapter 50:on my feet again

Harry

Chapter 50: on my feet again

The next time I wake up, its daytime. Sirius is still a heavy weight on my legs which is probably why they're numb. No one else is in the room though.

Sounds filter through. Kids laughing outside. Voices talking, not loud or startled. Animal sounds come too.

I can smell cooking meat. It makes my stomach clench painfully as if I haven't eaten in days. I wonder how long I've been out.

I move and wiggle until I get Sirius off of my legs. It takes almost five minutes for the pins and needles to fade enough that I think I can stand. First things first, I need the bathroom.

I almost want to go back to bed. I'm sure I peed more than I ever have before in my life. My legs feel shaky but so far they're holding me up. As much as I want to rest, I would rather see the others to be sure they're okay.

Stairs are a challenge. I keep a death grip on the banister, watching my steps out of fear that my legs will give out. The last thing I need is to fall down the stairs and end up injured.

"Daddy!" Is screamed, loud and echoing.

I look up as Thorin races towards me. Darcy jumps in his Walker, propelling himself forward with squealing screams of, "Dada!"

Thorin slams into my legs, knocking me back onto the steps. He scrambles up, crying and throwing his arms around me. His whole body shaking as he clings to me.

Darcy's screams have turned to crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His walker slams into my leg. I reach over to touch him, pull him out but I cant get a grip on him and Thorin isn't letting go.

Hands reach down, plucking Darcy up. I follow the arms to see Merle looking back concerned. Darcy struggles in his arms, screaming and reaching for me.

"How long was I out?" I cant help but ask.

He shifts Darcy, carefully lowering him into my arms even as Darcy fights to escape. I pull him close, tucking both kids tight against my chest. They're both clinging and crying, struggling as if they could press any closer.

Merle sits down on the steps beside me, sighing loudly, "A whole week. Seven fucking days and these kids have been going nuts."

I blink back surprised. Seven days? A whole week? No wonder I feel so weak and rubbery. No wonder the kids are clingy and hysterical. My poor babies.

I rock them both, squeezing them back and whispering assurances. I'm not even sure what I'm saying, just anything to sooth and calm them. It barely works to help them settle.

Merle sits beside us for the half hour they keep crying. Its exhausting, just sitting here soothing them. Merle even offers a couple times to take one or the other but neither react well to that. I dont think either will let me go anytime soon.

"Well, can I get ya anything?" Merle asks cautiously, eyeing the kids as if his voice will set them off again.

"A warm milk bottle and warm milk sippy cup for them would be nice," I ask softly, not relaxing my grip even though they've stopped crying and are just clinging now.

He groans as he stands, throwing another concerned look down at us before walking off. Hes only gone a few minutes when he comes back. He passes me the bottle and cuppie, sitting beside me again.

Thorin doesnt want to let go even with the offer of warm milk. He takes the cuppie, tucking it under his chin but not moving his face from my neck. At least he stopped crying.

Darcy turns easily to take the bottle offered. He twists sideways, keeping one hand fisted in my shirt while the other holds the bottle up. His eyes are already closed, little cheeks red and wet but the bottle seems to help chase away the last of his worries.

The back door opens, letting in a burst of noise in the form of excited voices. The smell of burning wood and cooked meat drifts through. Footsteps echo through as Daryl comes around, stopping startled at us sitting on the stairs.

I try to offer a smile but I'm not sure how successful it is because he eyes me concerned, asking, "Should you be out of bed?"

I shrug, "I wasnt tired anymore so I thought I'd come downstairs."

He looks over the kids, throwing a reprimanding look at Merle who huffs back amused. Daryl kneels down in front of me, looking over the kids carefully as he asks, "Ya need help getting up?"

The stairs are uncomfortable so I nod, "Just to the couch if you would."

He tries to pull Throin away but Throin tenses then shouts and struggles. I have to shush and sooth him for almost a full minute to get him to settle back down. Daryl lifts Darcy up which goes easier since it seems hes fallen asleep.

Merle wraps an arm around my back, his other moving to help support Thorin. I'm too tired to brush him off so I accept the help. It's a good thing too because my legs tremble, threatening to buckle as I stumble-walk to the couch.

He helps me get settled on the couch sideways with Thorin tucked against my side along the back of the couch. He even slips a pillow behind my back. I sigh, relieved to relax into a soft surface. Maybe I did rush things by walking downstairs first thing.

Thorin keeps his face tucked against me as he slowly slips at his milk, finally relaxing properly. I guess he was still worried he would be taken away. Daryl settles on the edge of the couch by my knees with Darcy tucked close to his chest.

"What happened while I was out?" I ask softly.

Daryl sighs, "Sirius went after the group that attacked us, killed them all. Besides that, we've just been hunkered down on the farm, minding the field and animals best we can."

I sigh tiredly. I should've known he would go after them. Hopefully there wasnt any innocent people there when he went after them. Either way, nothing I can do about it now.


	51. Chapter 51: feeling better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy quarantine everyone... wishing you all a safe home stay. Hope yall enjoy the story😊💐💐💐

Harry

Chapter 51: feeling better

Three days of being treated with kiddie gloves is all I can handle. Sirius hovers, nearly stalks, me at all times. Merle and Daryl keep throwing me worried looks as if I'll collapse at any moment. I get that I scared them but I'm back to normal now and I wish they would act normal too.

Thorin and Darcy cling, even insisting on sleeping in the bed with me again. I've stayed mostly inside but I have taken them to the park to play a few times. Not that it worked, neither one would move more than arms reach away from me.

I finally got them both settled down for a nap in our pack bed. Sirius dozed off at the foot of the bed in padfoot form. I dont worry about leaving them with him because they're surely covered enough in my scent to be safe.

With runs canceled, it has everyone focusing on the farm. Merle and some of the others are working on plans to build more cabins. They want to clear the barn out to use for the horses again.

Theres something like classes going on for the kids by the pavillion. They've also started small gardens in front of the various cabins. Its teaching the kids and keeping them busy. I think it's mostly berries and tomato plants growing there.

Daryl has been working on the petting zoo stable and pen. The little stable, just a small shed like building, only had a few stalls before. Hes expanded it a bit, removing the chicken and rabbit hutches and moving them outside. The inside now has several stalls for the goats to rest in.

The rabbit hutch has grown longer, following the length of of the pen fence. There are a few openings so the rabbits can come and go as they please. We also have more rabbits, some large and fluffy puff balls and some with slick fur.

The chicken hutch is now twice as tall, stretching the length of the fence opposite the rabbit hutch. It has several wooden ledges and ramps for the hens to come and go. The eggs can be retrieved from the back, outside the fence, so you dont have to fight the chickens for them. Some of them can be really territorial.

Daryl is nailing together ramps within the pen. They're probably for the goats to climb on since they've already started to crowd the one hes finished. A few goats hover behind him anxiously, bleating as if to rush him.

"I know ya dumb idjit now leave me alone," he grumbles, pushing away a particularly insistent goat.

I chuckle as the goat continues to bleat at him. He glances over, eyeing me with concern before asking, "Should ya be out and about already?"

"I've healed," I assure him.

A few of the rabbits hop closer, sniffing at me curiously. I kneel down to pet them, cooing as they crowd closer. They really are sweet fluff balls, aren't they.

"Did ya need something?" Daryl asks, turning back to finish the ramp and pushing the more insistent goat away again.

My cheeks heat up. Now that I'm here, my plan seems kinda silly. As if I could just wonder down here and ask him to... well, it seems silly now.

"What's got ya red?" He asks, more confused than amused.

I chew my lip, shrug, then think better of it and ask, "I wanted to see if you wanted to..."

Yep, seems silly now. Especially with the incredulous look he throws me. As if he would want to...

"Ya really...?" He trails off without finishing the question.

I feel my face heat up again so I dont look at him. Of course he doesnt want to. I nearly died and even though I'm better now it was so recent that he probably thinks...

A hand touches my cheek, startling me. I blink up at Daryl, not noticing when he moved closer. I do glance past him long enough to see the goats crowding the new ramp, the noisy one shoving the others off even when they jump back up.

"Ya sure?" Daryl asks softly.

I look up at his face, hoping to show in my own that I am. I nod, answering softly, "I miss you."

I stare as his tongue flicks out, wetting his lips. His gaze flickers around for a moment before looking back down at me. His hand strokes my cheek, his face softening as I lean into the touch.

He pulls me up and tugs me to follow. We dont go far, only into the shed/barn. Its recently been cleaned so it mostly smells of water and sweet hay. The pens have little gates to seperate them but that's all that's inside.

Daryl moves me against one of the support poles that the pens are built from. He crowds close, asking softly, "This alright?"

I nod, not really bothered by the barn. The smell of the hay isn't bad and Daryl smells sweaty but again, not bad. He presses close, warm breath against my cheek.

I lean forward to press my lips to his. It's a gentle kiss, a soft affectionate gesture that he returns. My hands stroke over his chest and sides while his hands stroke my cheek and waist.

The kiss goes from sweet to passionate quickly. I grip his shoulders while one of his hands grip the back of my neck. His hips press forward and I shiver in delight.

With an almost apologetic nudge I push him away. He eyes me worried, probably thinking hes overwhelmed me or something. I offer a smile, my cheeks heating up as I confess, "I wanted to try something."

He smiles back then, touching my cheek and moving close again, "We can try whatever ya want, Darlin."

I grip his arms, slowly moving him to switch our positions. He smirks back but let's me move him how I want. Then I kneel down, still blushing but feeling bolder. He looks down in surprise, lips parted and eyes darkening beautifully. 

That makes me less embarrassed as I pull down his zipper, throwing a nervous smile up at him. He asks again if I'm sure, stroking my cheek as he asks. I relax, leaning into the touch and answer back, "A little nervous but I wanna try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the next chapter is labeled mature content. I'm sure you can guess but it's a blow job in Daryls POV. I wanted to show their intimacy through his eyes this time. It can be skipped if you dont want to read but I thought I'd warn yall.


	52. Chapter 52: mature content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mature content*   
> Chapter contains sexual situation between underage (16/17) and adult  
> skip if you want

Daryl 

Chapter 52:MATURE CONTENT

I freeze when he drops to his knees. It ain't that I haven't fantasized about this before because I have. It ain't even that we're in a barn cause hell, I've been blown in a gas station bathroom before. It's just, I didnt expect him to be willing to...like this, I mean.

He's nervous, that's plain as day. I almost tell him to stop. The last thing I want is him to regret this because it is sexy as hell.

I know hes a virgin. I know he ain't done nothing with no one but me. I know I gotta be careful not to rush him.

I stroke his cheek, ask him if hes sure. He admits hes nervous but says he wants to try. I guess everyone is nervous their first time.

I barely remember my first time. Hell, my first blow was back when I was thirteen and I'd had a few beers first. My first blow given to a guy was when I was drunk as hell and I pounded his ass after. My first time having sex was fourteen. I was high and it was some chick one of Merles friends brought over.

Then again, I knew more before fooling around than he does now. Merle had given lots of advice, descriptive advice. He'd also given me porn mags and let me watch some tapes he had. I knew what went where before my damn balls dropped.

Harry is... innocent. Hes kind hearted and strong, sweet and compassionate. He's so fucking beautiful... but he doesnt really know anything. 

It shouldn't be such a turn on but it is. I shouldn't get off on that, on him not knowing. But watching him learn, seeing his eyes go from curious to surprised to delighted is just... so fucking hot.

I've never chased a virgin before. I didnt want any daddy coming after me with a shotgun for deflowering his little princess. I figured, if I went with the ones who knew the rules then at least I wouldn't have folk gunning for me for a tumble.

I've wanted it though. Hell, my favorite porn was the innocent girls getting pounded by the dirty redneck. Theres loads of them out there too and fuck are they good. But they ain't nothing on this.

He pulls my cock out, eyeing it like it's a puzzle. I almost laugh because you can practically hear him wondering how it's supposed to fit. I never thought seeing someone looking so perplexed would be a turn on but it is.

I stroke his cheek, "Ya want me to help ya out... tell ya what to do?"

He smiles up relieved, answering a soft, "Yes, please."

Fuck if that dont go straight to my dick. I get an urge to tell him to call me Sir but he ain't ready for that kinda play yet. Still, I'm gonna have to get him to do this again, drop to his knees and call me Sir. Maybe I can get him to beg me to fuck his mouth. Maybe...

Fuck, I gotta focus not fantasize. I cup his cheek, rubbing my thumb against his lips and whisper back, "Lick the tip, see what ya think."

He licks his lips, looking back at my cock and leaning closer. The first lick is barely there, a kitten lick of just the tip. Then he presses his tongue against the head and licks again.

"Open your mouth," I tell him quietly, focused on his every expression. The last thing I want is him not liking this. He still looks curious, not turned on yet but maybe hes too nervous.

He opens his mouth, taking in the head. His lips are soft, his mouth warm and his tongue licking at the tip. But I feel the edge of teeth so I tell him how to curl his lips over his teeth.

He gives a suck and on just the head it's a bit too sensitive. I pull back out and tell him to relax his jaw so his mouth will open wider. He looks back confused but opens his mouth willingly. I slip back in, barely half my length to fill his mouth.

It takes a few minutes for him to understand how to relax his jaw. Once he does the rest of him relaxes too. I cup his cheeks, sliding in and out slowly so he can get used to the movements.

It ain't enough but that's okay. I want to go balls deep, shove my way in and feel him tighten around me. I want to pound, to fuck his gorgeous mouth while he stays on his knees.

I cant, I know that. He ain't ready for that. No virgin is, no matter what the pornos show. 

His pupils are blown wide now. Hes aroused, finally passed the nervousness enough to enjoy it. I keep talking to him, praising him.

The first hard thrust was an accident. I just wanted to speed up a bit, get him used to a faster rhythm. Maybe it was the angle or something but I slipped down, just a little into his throat.

His eyes went wide and I pulled out. I half expected him to gag and choke. Most people do their first time, gag reflex and all. He didnt though, just looked up confused.

He ain't got a gag reflex. Fuck, I lick my lips and pull him close again, telling him to lick again. He laps at the head with thick strong strokes. 

I tell him to lick all the way up. He grins, holding eye contact as his tongue strokes heavy all the way to the base. The fucking tease! I grin back, telling him how good he is, praising him as he licks again.

His eyes flutter closed and you can see the delight on his face. His tongue is warm and heavy as it strokes my cock. Over and over, licking and lapping as if it's the best thing hes ever tasted.

Fuck! I catch his head, cupping his cheeks and telling him to open his mouth again. I ask him if he trusts me and he smiles, answering, "Of course."

He opens his mouth and I slide in. He relaxes his jaw, offering no resistance as I push in. I slide deep enough to push into his throat, just barely. His eyes pop open, cautiously wide but not upset or refusing.

Hes a little nervous but he doesnt pull away. He trusts me not to hurt him. I have to be careful not to go to far to fast. I wont hurt him.

I tell him to grip my thighs and squeeze if he needs me to stop. He manages to smile around my cock. His hands stroke my thighs, gripping carefully as he presses close. 

I slide deep again, careful not to go too deep. I try to keep my thrusts slow and steady so I dont startle him. Fuck if it ain't hard going slow when all I wanna do is pound in and fuck his mouth.

His eyes are closed. A moan rumbles up from his chest, vibrating against my cock. I push deeper, speeding up a little.

He takes the thrusts well, wiggling a little. I ask again if hes good, if hes with me. His eyes open, glowing emeralds nearly lost to the pupil blown wide.

I hold his gaze and speed up my thrusts again, pressing deeper in his throat. My hands cup his skull on either side, my thumbs pressing against his ears. I thrust again and hold him, keeping myself deep in his throat.

He moans again. Fuck, he loves it! I do it again, only holding a few seconds before pulling back. I thrust again, watching his eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

Part of me wants to come down his throat, bloat his slender belly. Another part wants to pull out and come on his face, splatter his mouth and cheeks white. I could do both, pull out as I come and really make a mess.

"Fuck, Darlin, I need you to make a decision," I talk to him while still thrusting down his throat and holding it for a few seconds. His eyes open but damn if he dont look drunk on it.

"Do ya want me to come down your throat or not?" I ask hurriedly, nearly loosing my rhythm.

He seems to focus a little, moaning as I thrust back in deep. I cant stop now, I'm too close. Fuck, if he dont decide then I'll... 

He opens his eyes again, pushing himself forward until his lips hit the base of my cock. He holds it, his eyes staying on mine. Fuck, hes gonna let me come down his throat.

I dont need telling twice. I take control again, thrusting deep now that I know he can take it. I whisper praises, telling him how good he feels and how much I love his mouth.

I dont warn him. I watch his face until the last second. When I come, buried deep down his throat, I nearly collapse.

Fuck! That was amazing. I pull out, half worried that I stayed too deep for too long. I hope I didnt hurt him.

Hes gasping, red swollen lips parted as he pants for breath. Fuck if he ain't the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Ain't no porn or whore ever brought me close to this! 

I fall to my knees, pulling him close and thoroughly kissing his mouth. It's probably too much, hes barely able to kiss back. It's just, fuck!, his mouth is so fucking amazing!

I pull back, telling him how good he is, how beautiful, how perfect. I pull him up enough to shove his pants down. Hes hard and leaking... fuck!

I swallow him down, sucking hard to bring him over quick. Hes moaning and gasping, clenching fists at my shoulders. He doesnt last long but I dont care. I swallow him down anyways.

I never really liked sucking cock myself. It was something I'd do to guys I fucked, a way of saying thanks for letting me pound you. This though, it was good, really good.

Hes nearly out of it so I fix our pants and pull him into my lap. Hes shivering, still riding the high so I stroke his back and side, praising him. He loves the encouragement so I keep it up. 

Fuck if that wasnt the best blow I've ever recieved. He did amazing for a first time. I keep whispering praises, pressing kisses against his cheek and temple as he comes back to himself. We're definitely doing this again.


	53. Chapter 53: they keep showing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, life is crazy and I haven't had much time to write. This is all I have finished for now but more should be up by this weekend. Hope yall enjoy💐💐

Merle

Chapter 53: they keep showing up

I guess I shoulda expected it. Honestly, after the last time, I figured they'd run far from us. But no, here they are again, ranger rick and his posse.

Ya see, we were finally making runs again. Kid stayed behind, much to crazy's relief. I guess kid ain't back at a hundred percent yet. That, or them babies clinging to him and screaming to high heaven when he leaves their sight might've done it.

Either way, we head off for a run. We're going further out, into Atlanta this time, to get more sheds. We can turn them into cabins, clear the barn, and get the horses back inside.

The drive wasnt bad. The streets have cleared a lot since the last time we drove through. I think I counted maybe a dozen dead, spread out in singles and twos. Nothing like the herds that were crowding the streets.

We pull up to a big home improvement store and circle the lot like normal. It draws the walkers to gather up, makes it easier for crazy to burn them. Then he lights em up and we move on, using the guns, bows, or knives on any walkers in the store.

The dead in the lot ain't many, a bit more than a dozen. They gather up and it only takes about ten seconds for him to turn em to ash. Then we drive over to the sheds and fan out for coverage. Crazy shrinks the cabins and only two walkers stumbled up in that time.

We head inside. Crazy shrinks down the wood piles loaded down the lumber isle but nothing else. We split our guys up, leaving one to guard crazy, four to head to the gardening area to look for fruit trees as well as any solar panels they may have, and the other three with me to get tools, hardware, and insulation.

It's a good haul. We pack the trucks, grabbing some trailers to hitch to the back to carry more supplies. The other group even found a few generators and fuel drums to run em at the back of the shop.

So overall, we're feeling pretty good about this run. That shoulda been a clue, I guess. We pile back into the trucks and guess who runs up with a fucking herd on their asses. Ranger Rick and his group.

The first we saw was chinaman running up with some brunette chick they didnt have before. Then came queen B, her belly near to burst, with her boy, some blonde girl, and an old man. Then came Carol and Rick, both firing back into the herd which only riled them up more.

I start cursing because I know two things. One, crazy dont want them with us. Two, kids gonna be pissed if we leave em to fend for themselves.

They're running towards us, shouting and waving their arms like idiots. I know our people are giving them the same incredulous looks. Seriously, how have they survived this long?

Crazy has gone cold silent, watching them with that killer gaze. I half expect him to order us to move out. He sure as shit dont want them around. But for some crazy reason, he motions us to wait.

Now, I worry he may be teasing them. Like wait for them to get close before peeling away laughing. I wouldn't be surprised but damn that would be cruel.

He dont though. He keeps his arm up, telling us to hold, as they scramble up into the back of the trucks. Our guys hurrying to help them up.

They're yelling for Carol and Rick to hurry. As if the shits are deliberately going slow. Yeah, keep yelling it's really helping this situation.

The herd is closing in and crazy motions us to move out just as the old man is being pulled up. We dont argue, we hit the gas and go. Rick and Carol both stop shooting to run full speed and drive at the trucks. Our guys manage to pull them in but only barely.

We hightail it down the road, taking turns quicker than is safe to put some miles between us and that herd. It's on the third turn that I notice we're going the wrong way. But whatever, crazy leads and we follow.

We head further into the city which I didnt expect. Buildings crowd closer and the streets are clogged with abandoned vehicles. Theres burnt out hulls of some buildings while others are pockmarked with bullet holes.

Crazy leads us right up to a tall hospital and stops the car. Dont know why cause the damn thing is a smoldering wreck. But he steps out of his truck and orders Rick and his people out. 

Well, shit, at least we didnt leave em to the herd.


	54. Chapter 54: still dont want them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, I appreciate all the encouragement and iij love hearing what you all think.❤❤❤💐💐💐💐😊

Chapter 54: still dont want them

None of them are happy right now. On the one hand, padfoot thinks it's good that pups youngest is alive, sort of anyway. Not born yet but soon.

Black suggests just cutting it out of her belly and leaving the others. There will be too many problems if they bring this group home, problems they dont need. If it isn't Rick stirring trouble then it'll be Lori's drama.

Even the boy Carl is a big maybe because he can be trouble even if he always hovered on the edge of becoming pack. Harry liked him before, cared for him but even then the boy was distant. He hovered on the edge of their pack mostly because Harry claimed the baby as his own.

Padfoot bares his teeth at Beth. He'll never forgive how she betrayed them, just another Wormtail in a different skin. They will never trust her near their pack again.

Sirius eyes the group. He told them to get out of the trucks and so far only Rick and Glenn has. These people are stubborn and entitled. They have no respect for opinions different from their own.

He remembers Glenn and Maggie were helpful but he doesnt want the trouble or drama that clings to this group like the plague. If they thought it would work, they would just invite Glenn, Maggie, and Carl but they wont come. For whatever reason, this group is loyal to Rick's worthless leadership.

Their eyes keep getting drawn to the woman, Lori. It would've been better if she had already died. How is she still carrying? Is the baby even okay in there?

"We could cut it out," Black muses aloud.

Rick freezes mid sentence, wide eyed and tense. They haven't been listening to anything hes said, only noticing he stopped because of the ringing silence. It was probably nonsense anyways. That man is the worst leader, totally useless.

Rick looks between them and his woman a few times, shifting his weight as if to get in the way. Padfoot snorts in amusement. As if this fool could stop him.

"Now hold on just a moment," Rick says sternly, holding his hand out as if warding them away.

Black grins, a baring of teeth, "Shes fit to burst. Cutting the baby out now ensures it doesnt die inside her. She wont survive either way and you know it."

That pissed off Maggie for some reason. She glares, moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with Rick. Carol joins them, hovering at their backs between them and Lori.

Surely they can see the burden she is, the risks caring for her brings. She cant birth without assistance and Hershel wont be enough. The least they can do is save the baby for Harry. 

Merle moves closer, eyeing Black more than Rick, "Maybe we go our seperate ways now, yeah?"

Padfoot doesnt understand. Doesnt he know its pups baby? Or it will be soon enough.

"Pup would want us to save the baby," padfoot tells him in case he hasn't realized it yet.

Merle rubs at his face, "Harry is a soft heart, sure as shit, but he wont want us cutting babies from women's bellies."

"Harry doesnt like them but he would be happy with the baby," Black tells him, eyeing the womans belly even as her son Carl moves to block her from view.

"Harry wont want us snatching up kids from their families," Merle says warily.

Sirius frowns, "Family isn't always blood, pack is more than blood."

Merle nods, eyeing them strangely, "Yeah but kid wont want us taking families apart."

Its true, padfoot frowns, "But he would be happy if we bring back the baby."

"Hes got enough to be running after with them youngins clinging to him as they've been," Merle answers back a bit sternly.

Black eyes him, whispering warnings of insubordination. Even in the other time, Merle always knew when Black was in control. Now hes arguing for people he doesnt even like.

Sirius shoves Black down, shaking himself back in control. Merle's right, it would upset Harry if he knew they cut Evelyn from her mothers belly. It's not like it would stay secret for long.

Should he put a tracking charm on the woman? Or a monitoring charm? That way he can know when the baby is born.

"What say we all go our own way?" Merle asks with false cheer.

Sirius shakes himself, turning to glance at the burnt down hospital he took them to. There were people here just a week before. They were a threat.

"Cops held this place," Sirius tells them distractedly. Bad cops hoarding power and abusing people. Well, most of them were bad. 

"They were snatching people off the streets, enslaving them. They were a threat," he states calmly.

He turns back to see that it's not just Rick's people staring in horror at the smoldering ruins. Good, they understand. They know what he had to do.

"They weren't the only group I found," Sirius warns them, threateningly. "I found other groups too, one far too close to us. They were threats. They had to go."

"Shit," Merle mutters, rubbing at the back of his head.

Sirius grins back proudly, "I got rid of the threats. I will always get rid of the threats. I wont risk my pack, my pup."

Rick's group hovers fearfully at his back. At least they got out of the trucks. They're also out of bullets or they would be aiming those guns, not gripping bats and knives.

Black laughs, a horribly cruel laugh, "I dont care if you die out here. We'll leave and you lot can go your way. Stay away from us and I wont mistake you for a threat."

Glenn and Maggie are the ones to push the others to run. They understand that they're on thin ice with him. Still, he casts a tracking charm on the woman so when it's time he can retrieve pups baby. But what if...


	55. Chapter 55: dumb fucks

Merle 

Chapter 55: dumb fucks 

They're walking away as we gather back up in the trucks. All but crazy who's watching them with a thoughtful frown. Killer eyes is gone and hes looking around like a normal guy now.

"Wait," crazy calls out to them, "I know a place you can go."

That makes us all freeze. Didnt he just threaten to gut the queen b for her baby? Surely ranger Rick ain't gonna trust us to know where they rest their head.

But no, he ain't that smart. The dumb fuck turns around looking hopeful. God help em cause they're idiots!

Crazy grins his charming smile, the one that probably had panties dropping like rain back before. It's the smile that had the people at the bar willing to follow us home even after he scared the shit out of em. It's like some kind of trick or something cause that damn smile works its magic again.

"Theres a prison," crazy tells them, watching them concerned. "Its still got diseased but there are stone walls and high fences. You can clear it one area at a time."

That sounds like a trap to me but these dumb fucks look like they just saw the sun again. They actually come back, wide eyed and hopeful. They stay clustered together, sure, but they come back.

Crazy smiles again, "We can drive you there, drop you off a mile away for safety. You can check it out yourselves and decide."

Ranger Rick nods his people closer, "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Micah, one of ours, mutters, "Dumb fucks," under his breath. I agree. Ain't no way I would follow crazy if I was them.

"We're only looking for a chance," Ranger Rick says, "just a place to rest a bit."

Yeah, with queen b about to pop they are definitely running out of time. I guess that makes em desperate and stupid. Still, you'd think they'd be running for the hills when they see us.

Crazy frowns all thoughtful like, "Its edging our territory and I dont like that so there will be rules."

Ranger Rick is already nodding his agreement, "We understand."

"You can scavenge westward, maybe north west for a couple miles," crazy tells them, eyes going killer cold again. "But if you move south or east I'll take it as a challenge."

The others tense up but when he motions them to get in the truck, they dont argue. Ranger Rick waves them to follow so they do without question. Our guys make room for them again.

Carol moves up to my side, whispering, "You know hes crazy, right."

I snort, "Aw hell, who ain't in this day?"

She nods, looking away and going quiet again. I dont ask what happened to her girl, thatd be cruel. I just wish they hadn't left but she probably thinks the same.

I climb back in the truck cab with crazy at the wheel. He glances over, gaze still cold, "Dont forget who is pack and who isnt."

Well, damn, paranoid bastard really dont like Carol does he? I nod anyway, no reason to rock the boat, "I know where my loyalty lies, boss, no worries there."

Crazy eyes me a minute longer before killer eyes changes to friendly smile. He leads us off, heading south out of Atlanta and back somewhat the way we came. It takes a couple hours driving the roads before he brings us to a stop.

As we get further out it hits me that this prison really is close. It's maybe as close as that group that attacked us before. I'm surprised crazy is willing to let them get that close.

We drop them off on a back road lined with trees on both sides. Its quiet here, peaceful almost. But apparently the prison is just about a mile further down.

Crazy gives em the friendly smile as he tells them how to get to the prison. He even lectured them to go slow when clearing out the diseased cause there will be herds hiding in the tunnels.

They head off with a pep in their step. Dumb fucks are just trusting us to hand em a hideaway for nothing. They ain't even looking around suspicious like.

Crazy gets back in the truck and we start to turn. He seems to think of something, stopping the truck and shouting out the window to em, "There may be survivors hiding in the kitchen. My advice, kill them all."

That makes some of em look around nervously but it dont stop em. They're too excited to have a safe place ahead to worry like they should. I shake my head at the dumb sons of bitches. 

Oh well, they ain't my problem no more. Still, I wish momma and her girl hadn't left us. It's a shame, a real shame, that little girl was lost.


	56. Chapter 56: a hint of tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for all the comments and encouragement, wishing you all the best and hope you continue to enjoy the story❤❤❤

Harry 

Chapter 56: a hint of tension

When the others got back to the farm I noticed some tension. It was only strange because Sirius came back with a spring in his step and a beaming smile. The others moved a bit slower, like they didnt want to draw attention.

It was a good run for them. All three trucks came back pulling long trailers full of supplies. Sirius had several shed shrunken in his bag to be modified into cabins.

No one said anything happened while they were out. It's just that, it seems like maybe Sirius did something to scare them. Only, hes happy, not upset or lost to padfoot so what could've happened.

The kids and I watch the group unloading supplies. Like usual, the supplies are first moved into the open market barn. That way we can sort through them, get them organized, and get them tucked away.

"I'll resize the sheds and you can get started on them in the morning," Sirius tells the group absently while resizing piles of wood.

"Why sheds?" Toni asks, cuddling her baby close to her chest as she sidles up to me.

Darcy turns at her voice, blinking up with a frown before snuggling back down. I grin at him, silly little turtle that he is, as I answer her, "We use the sheds to make the cabins for everyone, you know."

"Why not bring back trailers or actual cabins or something that's already done?" She asks, tone only slightly incredulous.

"Do ya know where some are near here?" Merle snaps out as he walks past carrying bundles of thick cables.

"There was a place that sold them off the highway out towards Macon," she answers with a shrug. 

That has a few of them stop and stare. Even Sirius turns with a frown, asking, "Wheres Macon?"

"Just a bit south of here," Merle answers, looking around thoughtfully. "It could work and we could use the sheds for supples."

"I remember seeing it when we went down to Florida for vacation a couple years ago," Toni adds, nervous under everyone's scrutiny, "Its probably still there."

"We could make such a run," Merle offers to Sirius.

Sirius calls for the maps which Tom runs to get. They continue unloading supplies but they're already talking about the possible run. It would be nice to have more options and we still have plenty of open land between where the cabins are now and the outer fence.

Word spreads quickly. By the time we head to the pavillion for supper it's the talk of the crowd. As much as they appreciate the cabins we have, they say as much repeatedly, it would be awesome to have something more.

Sirius gets the runner group to gather up around one of the tables. They have maps sprawled out and lines marked. By the sound of it, they're all eager for this run.

Dinner is called so people line up at the food trucks. It's fairly organized now with groups knowing where to line up. Then those in the food trucks plate up the food and pass it out.

I get Thorin settled at the kids table with his plate. Merle and Daryl always wait until near the end to get their plates so I wait until they head up. I join them and ask Merle what happened while they were out.

He curses under his breath, glancing over at Sirius suspiciously. I half expect him to brush me off or just ignore the question but he doesnt. He lowers his voice so it wont carry but he does answer.

He tells me about how they ran into Rick's group again. He mentions that they were chased by a herd and so our people drove them off. He even says Sirius set them up at an old prison that theyll have to clear themselves but it should be good for them.

He doesnt edit much, I think. He tells me how Carol's daughter Sophia wasnt there. It was obvious that she was lost at some point. I cant help but curse at that. If only they hadn't left, she would still be alive.

He tells me about the burnt down hospital and what Sirius said about the people there. He tells me how Sirius admitted to killing other groups. He also tells me how Sirius threatened to cut the baby from the woman.

We get our plates and go back to our table. I wish I knew what to say but truth is I dont. I know Sirius isnt well, it's not his fault. As much as I wish he hadn't hurt anyone I know it cant be helped. We'll just have to be more careful from now on.


	57. Chapter 57: a longer run

Merle

Chapter 57: a longer run

It's as good a plan as any. We'll grab us some trailers and put up our own little park. Get everyone in something more like a real home instead of pieced together cabins.

We head out first thing in the morning. Since crazy will do most of the work we're going in heavy armed. That way we can handle any threats so his mojo can go to shrinking buildings.

Breakfast is biscuits stuffed with ham and cheese to eat while we drive. The kid, Harry, got up early to prep breakfast for everyone. He seemed a bit antsy when we left but hopefully Daryl wont let him get up to trouble.

I still dont like them being together. What if it dont work out between em? All it'll take is Harry having second thoughts, regrets, and with how crazy is, it'll get us killed. It's a worry we dont need.

I shake my head, chase away the thoughts. I gotta keep my head in the game today. This is the farthest out we've gone for a run.

Our maps have three routes highlighted. That way if we have to reroute we wont do so blind. We also gotta hope the roads are open enough for us to drive em.

The first hour goes well enough. We pass through a small town that's empty as a tomb. We'll hit it later if we need to.

That first town leads into another through a shared main street. Unfortunately, its clogged up with cars halfway into the second town. Instead of backtracking too far we try to navigate the side streets of this one. 

We waste two hours just trying to find first a way through, then a way back. Looks like every vehicle from both towns went this way and got stuck. Theres even crowds of dead further on so the dumb fucks didn't get far.

The first town is still clear but we're tired and frustrated so we drive further back and take a different route. This one leads us along the interstate for a while. It's more dangerous but at least we get through. There are plenty of cars abandoned bumper to bumper so a few times we drive through the median.

Thirty minutes along the interstate and the cars just get more congested. Crazy is frustrated and calls a halt. We stop and he gets out, climbing up on the trucks roof to look ahead.

He immediately curses, scrambling down and hissing, "A herd coming this way."

Damn! No way can we turn around fast enough. We'll have to hunker down and hide while they pass. But how do we do that in this truck?

Crazy looks around, waving the others out of the truck, "Get on the ground, under the cars. Theyll pass right by us."

Our people jump out of the truck and hurry to hide. I slip under our truck while crazy does the werewolf thing. I dont even see where his furry ass scrambles off to but hopefully he dont go far.

I wouldn't be surprised if he left us for dead but I doubt it. Hes totally bat-shit crazy but hes got a code. For whatever reason, he sees me as pack so I dont think he'd leave me for dead. Shit, I hope not.

The moans and groaning of the walkers gets closer. Feet slapping and dragging over the asphalt as the herd stumbles through. Fuck if there ain't a hundred of the fuckers.

Its loud, they're loud. My chest gets tight and I realize I'm holding my breath. As if holding my breath will help.

The truck above me shakes as they pass. They're stumbling and bumping into everything. Fuck theres a lot of em out there.

It takes a while. I dont know how long but I got a huge fucking headache and I'm tired as hell. The stragglers take their damn time leaving too.

Crazy's there, motioning me to come out. I guess he didnt go far. It'll still be a while before we can head out because we gotta backtrack and that's the way the herd went. Fuck if this ain't gonna be a fucked up day.


	58. Chapter 58: a sure sign of stupid

Daryl 

Chapter 58: a sure sign of stupid

I knew before he said a word. It was obvious he was planning something. He cant lie to save his life.

He came on with a sweet talk about wanting some alone time. I followed him back into the house even if I knew he'd try to sell some nonsense. Man, if his daddy dont kill me then Merle will.

Emerald eyes blink up at me coyly, "I just think it would be nice if we got away for a bit."

I hum, stroking my hands down his side and playing along. If he wants to try at playing seductive I'll let him. He's adorablely bad at this but he's trying.

"And what reason would we have for leaving the farm?" I ask.

He presses closer, smiling shyly in a genuine show of embarrassment, "I thought we could go on a run."

"What kind of run," I ask because I know hes already got it planned out.

He leans back, no longer playing coy, "I'm worried about Rick's group. Yall said his wife is going to have a baby soon and they had no real supplies. I thought we could get a little welcome neighbor basket together."

"What you wanna take em?" I ask, staying close to his side. "Like baby clothes or what?"

He shrugs, "What all would they need? Diapers, formula, a few clothes for sure but what do you need for someone giving birth?"

"A med kit, stuff for stitches and something to cut and clip the cord, I reckon," I answer, a bit uncertain.

"Would we find that stuff at a pharmacy?" He asks.

Again I shrug, "Maybe a clinic, vets office maybe, somewhere medical."

"We have a few of those marked for later runs," he hedges, eyeing me with a pleading gaze.

Damn, I cant say no to that. I huff out a breath, not nearly as upset as I'm acting, "Alright, but we gotta be back quick, ya hear! No unnecessary risks."

He nods before I finish speaking. I just gotta hope this run goes better than the last time we snuck off. So long as I bring him back before the others get back it should be ok.

We take one of the cars instead of a truck. Its smaller, will maneuver easier through the streets if we get stuck. And if we run into survivors, hopefully they wont bother it.

Micah is on gate duty today so he let's us out. It's something we started after the attack. That way we have eyes keeping watch that can warn us of trouble before it hits instead of just relying on them magic shields to keep us safe. 

We also have a few spots along the containers where our people can keep watch. Problem is, we ain't got the people to keep it well patrolled. The kids out number us and most of em are to little to be left to themselves. It's a recipe for trouble but so far we've managed.

We head back towards Atlanta just because there are two urgent care clinics and three animal hospitals along one road. It's more dangerous, stupid really with it just being the two of us, but it's a sure run.

Harry is being serious about this run, which is a good thing. He knows how quick these things can go south. At least he has his powers to help us if we run into trouble although I dont like relying on em for that.

The first urgent care clinic was already hit. The windows broken and the inside trashed. Theres even old bloodstains that show trouble came through.

Whatever it was has passed long ago. Theres a layer of dust and debris that hasn't been disturbed in about a month by the look of it. We still stay cautious as we work our way through the rooms.

It's not a bad haul either. The supply closets were full and there was a small room labeled pharmacy that was untouched. We bagged it all and Harry shrunk it down, tucking the marble sized bags into his backpack. It's still wierd as hell to see but effective.

We hit the animal hospitals next. The first one didnt have much we could use besides some suture kits. The second had a pharmacy and bags of animal food for more than dogs so we grabbed that. The third again only really had suture kits but some meds we took.

The second urgent care looks untouched. We dont just empty the supply closet and pharmacy it holds but we also grab supplies from the individual rooms, including the beds. Harry talks excitedly about setting up our own hospital although I'm not sure who's going to be tagged as our go to doc.

We should call it a day but Harry wants to hit a corner pharmacy too. Its probably untouched as the metal gate is locked down. We park right at the front door and he hurries to vanish the lock so we can lift up the gate. 

The doors pry open easily. The air inside is stale but theres enough light from the windows along the ceiling. The whole place looks untouched.

Harry taps my arm, nodding off to the back right of the store. Sure enough, theres a sign for baby care, diapers, and feminine shit. That's where we head off to. Of course, that's also when things go south.


	59. Chapter 59: how does this keep happening?

Harry

Chapter 59: how does this keep happening?

Honestly, how does this happen? Every time I leave the wards, every time!, we run into survivors. Am I cursed or something?

About a dozen men rush into the store with guns aimed. Each one is layered in dirty clothes and most with untamed beards and hair. At the back is a huddled group of three women and two young teen boys.

"Best yall be leaving now," one says. His beard is particularly wild, streaked with grey, and he smells rather foul.

"Piss off, this place is ours," Daryl snarls back, crossbow aimed at the guy that spoke.

My own gun is up but who do I aim at? The older men are closer to us but at a closer look I think two of the guys near the door are no older than me. This is a group, a family perhaps?

"More of us than you, friend," another guy says. His beard is tangled into a wiry braid but hes missing an ear and theres some kind of scar curling over it to touch his cheek.

"Still our find, friend," Daryl snaps back.

Their weapons are held up in steady hands, mostly rifles. Some glare but others actually look back worried. Not enough to back down but enough that I dont think they want to hurt us.

These people are just trying to stay alive. They're hungry and desperate and just trying to survive. The moment I realize that, I feel my gun waver. I dont want to hurt them.

"What are you here for?" I ask, getting incredulous looks not just from them but from Daryl too. I add, "We're here for baby stuff, diapers and wipes and formula. What are you here for?"

That has a few of the shuffling in place. Glances are shared quickly between their group. More than half shift their aim just enough that they're no longer pointed directly at us.

"Our claim now, yall get out," the first guy growls although he sounds less certain than before.

"You piss off, this is our claim," Daryl snarls back.

That riles them up a bit. I grip Daryls arm, both to ask him to calm down and in case we have to apparate away. He tenses but doesnt shrug me off.

"How about we get the baby stuff we need and you all can have the rest?" I ask, hopefully that's a compromise they can accept.

Again they shift their weight and shoot glances amongst each other. It's a third guy, not as old as the first two that spoke but with an equally wild beard, that answers, "You get what baby shit you need and go."

I glance at Daryl who's frowning at them still. Clearly he doesnt trust them but what choice do we have? I'd really rather not kill them if we dont have to.

"Go on," Daryl snaps, nodding for me to go first. I snatch a cart from the line nearby. I dont want yo use magic in front of strangers if I can help it. Especially strangers with nervous guns.

Daryl stays close, keeping his crossbow aimed at them. I hurry to push the cart to the aisle which isnt far. The left side is feminine stuff while the baby items are all along the right. 

I toss as many boxes of diapers into the cart as it will hold. It's not nearly enough room but we'll make do. It's only until we get them to the car anyways.

There are some diaper bags so I grab them, tossing out the stuffing inside and filling them with ointments and medicine. There are also a few outfits, only a few, but I grab those too and stuff them inside.

I start filling another diaper bag with containers of wipes when I hear the third speakers voice ask, "Yall got a group?"

"Stupid fucking question," Daryl snaps back.

The guys shoves an empty cart towards Daryl, frowning displeased but not angry or upset. The first guy to speak and one of the ones that hasn't said anything yet are at his back. Their guns are still aimed at us, more Daryl than me, but neither look like they're in a hurry to shoot.

I fill the other cart with more diapers and wipes. A third and forth diaper bag is filled with bottles and the dozen cans of formula they have. The only thing left are a few boxes of pull-ups.

"We're good," I tell them. 

They back up but only to the wall. Daryl scoffs, motioning me to move to the center aisle. I push one cart and pull the other so Daryl can keep his crossbow aimed. I may not want to hurt them but they could still hurt us.

"Its just yall seem well fed, is all," the third guy speaks again. 

He and the two with him had followed us to the center aisle. Now they're at our backs while the rest of their group is between us and the door. This doesnt feel right.

Daryl must feel it too because he tenses up, snapping out, "Clear a fucking path!"

"We dont mean no harm," the guy practically coos, "I'm just thinking, yall could use some more hands, is all."

"Ya think we'd trust y'all?" Darul snaps back angrily.

The man laughs, actually laughs, "Naw, and I dont blame ya for that. But it dont hurt to ask, does it?"

"We ain't gonna risk our kids by taking yall mangy things home," Daryl says, less tense now for some reason. "Dont trust ya not to bite the hand that feeds ya."

The ones nearer to the door shuffles a bit. They dont move far but it's enough that we can pass to the door. I start moving again, pushing and pulling the carts faster.

They dont try to stop us but they do stare. Its unnerving, trapped under such scrutiny. Daryl keeps his bow aimed while I hurry to toss the supplies in the trunk and back seat.

The man followed us as far as the door, still talking, "Worlds a dangerous place. Any group wanting to survive is gonna need all the guns they can get."

"We dont need no help," Daryl snaps back.

The guy shrugs, feigning indifference but not very well, "It would be a mutually beneficial kinda thing. We help you, you help us."

I push the empty carts away from the car. Everything is loaded so we can leave. Daryl nods, waving me to get in the car.

"It ain't like we got anywhere to go," the man says, stepping out of the doorway.

I wish we could help them but Daryl is right. We cant trust them not to hurt us. Maybe they would fit in well but maybe they wont. They're too hungry, too desperate for us to trust.

They dont try to stop us from leaving, thankfully. Hopefully they will be safe in the store for a while. Maybe they can fortify it or find something else nearby. Maybe they'll be okay.

Daryl squeezes my leg, half to comfort me but also to ground himself I think. That was nerve racking. It could've gone bad several times over. It was dangerous and stupid.


	60. Chapter 60: a rough run

Merle

Chapter 60: a rough run

We thought we were in the clear after the herd went through. Not so much, unfortunately. The road was too badly blocked and we had to reroute again. What should've been a quick and easy trip has turned into a fucking headache.

It's getting dark by the time we reach the place. A sign stands high with a mock trailer to advertise. Trailers, mostly white, grey, or brown, sit side by side filling the large lot. 

I'm not the only one relieved that we found the place but it's clear we're not getting home tonight. The place has a simple wire fence surrounding it but it's down in some places and doesnt fully enclose the lot. Then theres the dead wondering between the trailers now drawn by the sounds of our engine.

Crazy sighs loudly, "Shouldve stayed home."

"Plans, boss?" I ask because yeah, this whole trip is fucked but we're here.

He frowns at the dead stumbling closer, the glares up at the setting sun, "We dont have much time. Try to draw them all together. Use the guns, they're silenced so it shouldn't draw any more."

I open the back window so the others will hear. Then I give them our orders. Hopefully we can get this done quick.

Some of the guys bang on the truck, a few whistle or give low calls. We dont want to draw more dead but we do want the attention of the ones here. And like moths to a flame, they come stumbling forward.

The guns are quiet, barely a soft pop. Crazy did some sort of hoodoo to em that makes em super quiet. It's dead useful.

It works well too. Bodies fall before they reach our truck. It dont take long for us to clear em. 

"Drive through first," crazy orders, "I dont want to be surprised by another herd."

So we drive, circling the lot. It let's us see the trailers better and I gotta say, they look mighty fine. A few are double-wide even. 

We circle the lot twice just to be safe but it's getting darker. I stop the truck back near the front. The suns barely a red glow in the distance and were still exposed. 

Crazy orders us into the trailers for the night. It's not like we got much choice. Theres a model trailer setup with a sign about viewing. Guessing that means it's got some furniture in it I point it out for crazy to approve.

It's a light brown trailer with a little wooden porch just in front of the door. Theres a grey welcome mat with some bloodstains that I kick off the porch. I order guns ready as we enter.

The inside is nice if dark. Flashlight beams from several hands as we spread out. No sign of any bodies, moving or otherwise.

Theres a kitchen to the right with pale fake tile flooring. It's got a fridge and stove as well as a bowl of wax fruit on the counter. Theres also a round glass table with four chairs set up in front of a double window.

The living room has a dark brown sofa, one beige chair, and a low glass coffee table. Theres no tv setup but theres room enough for one. Not that we have a use for TVs anymore.

To the right, along the back wall, is a hallway. Its narrow and the dark wood makes it darker but it's easy to see its clear. Two doors lead off to the left and a third sits at the end. 

The first opens to a bedroom. It has a twin bunkbed and a closet but nothing else. Probably couldn't fit anything else in it.

The second is a bathroom. It's small but not too small. It's also clean enough that I doubt its hooked up to anything.

The third door, the one at the end of the hallway, opens to the master bedroom. Its bigger than the other but not by much. Theres a full sized bed and a dresser inside but that's it. Theres a deep closet, not exactly a walk-in but close. Overall, not a bad setup.

Crazy claims the master and orders everyone to rest with one on watch. We ain't home so we gotta be cautious. If it ain't a herd its other survivors after ya.

I take first watch, a few hours. Then I wake up Alec to take over. Morning comes too soon with a lot of groggy mutterings and hungry bellies. We only brought lunch with us and that was gone yesterday so it looks like today we're going without.

Crazy sets to work while we guard. Thankfully there isnt more dead to deal with. He shrinks ten trailers before calling a break.

Theres no food so it's just a rest and water. Half an hour later and he get back to shrinking ten more. Then he rests and repeat.

Its edging onto lunchtime when he finishes with the last of the trailers. Hes sweaty and exhausted, that's plain as day to see. So I order everyone to load up and we head out. Hes asleep before we even drive off.

The way back isnt as bad. We just follow the cleared roads we used before. We do end up behind the herd, seeing destruction where they caught what looks like was a group. It was too late to help them so I speed up the truck, leaving the herd in the dust.

It's a relief when the gate comes into view. Daryl opens it for us, nodding to me as we drive past. At least they were okay.


	61. Chapter 61: just a suggestion

Harry

Chapter 61: just a suggestion

We dropped the supplies at the prison gate. You could see they've been clearing the place but we figured they wouldn't want to see us. Then we drove back home, no sense in causing trouble.

We get back just after lunch. Daryl takes a shift at the gate while I mostly stay at the toddler park with Thorin and Darcy. Night falls and our people aren't back yet. Its worrying but the wards thrum strong so I trust they're alright.

Morning comes with a heavy fog. Worried mutters spread and everyone seems subdued. Still, hopefully our people will be back today.

Breakfast and lunch pass without any sight of them. Not much work is done but that's more because there are so few adults here. For the most part it's a lazy day.

Supper is being served when the shouts go up. They're back! All of them returning safe and unharmed.

Sirius looks exhausted and they're all hungry. We get them settled and fed then I shoo Sirius off to bed. Hes so tired he doesnt even argue.

"Seemed to wear him out, shrinking them trailers," Merle offers concerned.

It shouldn't make him this tired, I wouldn't think. Hes strong, magically speaking. But as soon as I think that I realize the reason is obvious.

"Hes still holding the majority of the wards," I tell them.

Merle nods his understanding even if I'm not sure he does. He describes some of the trailers, their layouts and such. It gets those hovering nearby excited.

We'll have a lot of work to do, getting them set up. The question comes up where we'll put them. Maps come out, we have a few of the farm with areas marked.

"Itll be easier to replace the sheds with the trailers and move the sheds," Conner offers, pointing out a few spots along the horse trail where a shed or two could be setup.

"We'll have to rig up the pipes and change out the toilets in the trailers," Merle reminds them. "And we cant spread ourselves too thin."

"We need more people," Alec mutters, a thought many share.

I glance around but Daryl is still at the gate. Soon one of the others will go out and replace him. He probably wont want me mentioning it.

With a sigh, I tell Merle about our run. I mention the people looked strong but desperate. Honestly, I'm not sure if it will work or not but another opinion cant hurt.

He smacks the side of my head when I finish. Not hard but enough to know he thinks we were stupid to leave the farm. He worries, I know, but I still think we were right to go on our run.

"I'll talk to Daryl," he says, stomping off in a huff, muttering about how were gonna get killed being stupid one of these days.

Alec and Conner take over the map. We have the trailers but it wont be a quick fix. Some argue leaving the cabins and putting the trailers somewhere else but since those in the cabins want the trailers it makes more sense to replace them.

It's getting dark so the fire pits are lit and the maps put away. One of the ladies, Hannah, gets others to take turns singing songs. Some are upbeat and peppy while some are low blue grassy tunes. 

Daryl comes back, thumping my shoulder in reprimand. Probably for telling Merle that we ran into trouble or maybe for suggesting we could welcome that group into ours. I shrug, not regretting what we did but not liking him being upset. 

He huffs out a breath and squeezes into the seat beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I guess hes not really mad. I cuddle closer, holding Thorin and Darcy tight in my lap as we relax.

The wood burning cracks and sparks as songs change to stories. Some are fond memories shared while others sound heavily embellished. Its soothing in a way, just sitting together like this. Slowly people wonder off home, some nodding off in their seats.


	62. Chapter 62: trailers

Harry

Chapter 62: trailers

Morning comes with a buzz of excited energy. Sirius wasnt happy that we left but he admitted we need more help, more people. He leaves with Merle and Daryl to meet and question the group at the store, assuming of course that they are still there.

Sirius left the bag of shrunken trailers with me to organize. It's not going to be a quick fix but we can get started. I leave Thorin and Darcy at the toddler park where some of the ladies can keep watch.

First things first, we need to know what we have. Merle said there would be some two bedroom and some three with the double-wide homes having three or four bedrooms each. Theres no spell for sorting them that I know of but its easy enough to do by hand.

Items shrunken are denser, compacted from the magic pressing them into a smaller shape. It's why you cant use the spell on anything living. But as magic surrounds and infuses it, it's also easy to get a sense of the item when you touch your magic to it.

I end up with three piles on the table. It's easier to split them into groups of how many bedrooms they have. Then I put each pile into a seperate small bag.

Deciding who gets what is a little harder. Several people came up while I was sorting, either trying to get a look at the shrunken trailers or tell me how much room they need. It's not like I dont know how tightly compacted we are now but this will have to be done fairly. A fact I remind them of and they accept without more than a soft grumble.

As I usually have Merle or Daryl help me head any projects, I now have to pick someone else to work with. Conner and Micah both helped work on the cabins with Merle so they offer to stay close to help me with the trailers. They're also good at offering suggestions as we plan which is very helpful since I've no clue what im doing.

I figure, our best bet is to replace the cabins with the trailers one at a time. That way we can, hopefully, move the beds and other possessions without things getting mixed up. Itll be a learning process but at least it's a plan. Although I could do without the watchers hovering around even if I understand their curiosity.

We start at the first cabin, Toni's. She'll get a two bedroom trailer because it's just her and her two sons right now. Shes over at the toddler playground with them so it leaves her cabin empty.

We walk around the cabin, trying to get a feel for the layout and how the trailer will sit in its place. The cabins are as wide but not as long and parts of the ground are uneven. We'll have to be careful to level the ground a bit where needed.

Conner and Micah work to fill in a few dips in the ground with dirt from a pile left near the fence when we tilled the ground before the cabins. They pack it down, leaving the ground level enough to hold the trailer now. Then I levitate the cabin out of the way, setting it down behind the second cabin. That way it's close but not blocking us.

Resizing one of the two bedroom trailers only takes a second. Then its levitated into place with Conner helping to direct me. It's not a heavy weight but its long and that makes it difficult to maneuver but I manage.

Some of the people, kids mostly, rush forward as soon as it's down. Part of me wants to fuss and chase them off but I get it. For them this is something amazing. At times, it still is for me too.

Theres a lot of excited chattering going on. The trailer is twice as long as the cabins and offering actual bedrooms. I do warn them that we're not going to get them all done today. We're doing this carefully but the promise of something like a real home has them all in a tizzy.

Toni comes over while the kids are still running through the trailer. She cries a little, thanking us and hugging her baby boy close. I get it, I do, it's a real home.

One of the women suggests she get her stuff moved over. That sets her and her son moving. Some of the kids rush after them to help while others hover near Conner and Micah. So long as they dont get hurt, it should be fine.

I skip cabin two and move to cabin three. The ground behind it dips down into a small gully that stretches behind the next two cabins as well so it'll need to be leveled first. I levitate the dirt because it would take too long to move it by hand or wheelbarrel. The dirt is packed down until it's mostly level, then I get the kids to help me stomp it flat. Mostly it gets them away from the guys working and gives them something to do.

Cabin three belongs to Dawn and Matt. They have four kids, a baby and three three year olds, so they'll get a three bedroom. That way they can split the boys and girls, since they have two of each, into a bedroom. Matt is on gate duty today and Dawn has the kids at the playground. 

"We still need to switch out the toilets," I remind them.

Conner curses, shouting out to Toni not to use the toilet as it's not connected to anything. He even runs back, no doubt to be sure she heard him. Micah laughs, shaking his head and admitting they didnt even think of the toilets.

I levitate cabin three behind cabin four. Without really planning it we're sort of leapfrogging our work. I guess it works for now and no one else is suggesting any different.

I resize a three bedroom and levitate it into place while Micah helps direct me. Work continues slowly. We move to cabin five next. Its switched out with a three bedroom trailer. The boys living there are quick to move their stuff inside, excitedly chattering as they do.

Dinner is announced so we call it a day. Tomorrow we'll get started on cabin two and see where we get. We also need to get people to move the toilets out so we can replace them with the compost ones. For tonight though, we're tired and hungry but at least we're making progress.


	63. Chapter 63: black magic

Chapter 63: black magic

I dont remember the first time I felt magic. As a pure blood, and a Black, there were always spells being cast in our home. Purebloods are raised surrounded in magic, some believe it strengthens the child's magic. I could probably recognize spells before I could walk.

I do remember the first time I read about real black magic. I was seven, just beginning to rebel against authority, a fact that amused my cousin Bella. She was a few years older, already in school, and already sneaking around with spells she shouldn't have attempted.

It was a flyaway comment she made about how as the Black heir I should know our family's secret magics. I fell for it like a young proud fool. Sneaking into the library when I should've been asleep, I went straight for the forbidden books in the secret alcove behind my father's desk.

The alcove was the size of a small closet with shelves full of books from floor to ceiling. Only a Black, and only a Black of the main line, could access it. I was keyed into the wards as the heir so the wards welcomed me.

I remember the nervousness, the rush that I may get caught. My mother would've cursed me for sure, something painful and probably borderline illegal. My father would've either been amused or annoyed, he could've gone either way. Neither caught me.

I sat down, foolish proud innocent child that I was, and tucked into the first book I touched. It was a book on blood magics, the darkest of magics. It detailed rituals that required sacrifice, often human sacrifice. 

I remember the numb horror, the disbelief that anyone would do such things as the book described. I remember it was that numb disbelief that helped me read through to the end. When I reached the last page, all I could do was close the book and put it back on the shelf.

I remember going back to my room, still too numb. Only once the door closed and I crawled into bed, ignoring the rising sun outside my window, did it hit me. My mind conjured images of the rituals, victims screaming as their magic was torn from them. Horror hit me and I vomited all over the floor.

I spent the day in bed either crying or vomiting. Mother punished the elves, convinced they must've given me something bad at supper to make me so ill. I never told anyone about that book. In fact, I tried my best to forget about it.

I never forgot. It was a ritual from that very book, forever burned into my memory, that allowed me to save my godson. It was that horrible blood magic that gave me back my pack, my second chance to get things right.

I read other books in that little alcove. Some I read in my teens but most I read much later. When Dumbledore asked me to open the townhouse, I would slip into that room to hide from Molly. I guess at that point I figured we needed all the help we could get against the Death Eaters.

Some of the books I remember, some I dont. They were dark, illegal tomes. They were the exact things we were fighting against.

I never want Harry to know about those books. I dont want to stain his sweet soul with that much evil. But I'm a Black, we were born bloodstained. Those rituals, those spells, will stay with me. Black magic belongs with a black soul.


	64. Chapter 64: new recruits

Chapter 64: new recruits

When Harry told me that he'd left the farm and run into trouble again, I was upset. I dont like him being in danger but I cant stop him or keep him prisoner. I do warn him to be more careful.

He had a point, unfortunately. We need more people, more adults, to keep us safe and running. We're stretched too thin and outnumbered by kids too little to help.

Harry says these people are rough but he thinks they're good so I agree to meet them. Merle and Daryl join me to get their own impressions of these people. Either we'll bring them back or kill them so they cant become a threat.

The store Daryl drives us to has a barricade in front of the front door made of the store shelves. He says quietly that it's new so at least it looks like they're still there. A shadow moves away from the front door so they have someone on watch.

"Piss off or die!" Is shouted out angrily through a barely open door. 

"I want to talk to whoever is in charge," I snap back, padfoot edging a barely there growl.

"We ain't buying!" The same voice shouts back.

"Yall was quick enough to ask us to take ya home!" Daryl shouts back.

Theres more movement behind the door. More people moving into place. I keep a tight grip on my wand, ready to cast or shield.

"What do you want?" Is shouted by a different voice.

"To negotiate," I answer calmly, loud but not shouting.

The door opens then, fingers prying through the opening to slide the doors to either side. It's only opened enough for two men to slip through. They stay behind the blockade, guns in hand and suspicious eyes. Both are dirty and stink like a mangy dog. 

"Who's in charge of your group?" I demand, padfoot snarling at the way they dare glare at us.

The one on the left with only a few streaks of grey in his wild beard nods his head, "What do you want?"

I glance over at Daryl who nods back. I guess this guy is the leader. He looks strong but I wouldn't peg him for a leader. 

"You took this store from my pup," padfoot snarls, territorial instincts flaring.

I try to shake it off, "He mentioned yall wanting a place to stay."

The man frowns, looking first at Daryl before looking back at me, "All he wanted was some baby shit, said we could keep the rest."

"Yall was practically begging to follow us home," Daryl snaps out.

Neither man looks happy but they dont argue. I reach out with just a touch of legitimancy even if these muggles would never know. It's enough to tell me what I need to know. 

They are desperate. They've been stumbling through, loosing people and moral. They're strong and dangerous but with a bit of incentive, theyll obey.

"We have a farm," I tell them, calmer now that I know how to handle them. "We need more people to defend it and my pup suggested your group."

The men share a glance. Voices whisper withing the store. The word farm repeated by several.

"We already have a wall up but our group is mostly kids," I tell them, sweet promises to lure them in. "We need people capable of fighting."

The two men shift, glance back inside the store and around the empty street. The leader, if he can be called such, waves us forward, inviting us inside.

The inside is shadowed but light spills in from high windows. Supplies are piled all over where they removed the shelves to make the barricade. People hover close, each as filthy and smelly as the first two. 

I was always charming. It's easy to smile, to talk sweetly. They lap it up, grateful and relieved. It's all too easy to get them to beg us to take them in.

Black shivers forward like a dark shroud. He keeps the sweet voice but tells them the price. A simple spell, one on each of them, and they can come back with us.

Theres glances of disbelief. There is suspicion now but its pushed aside by hope. They would agree to anything.

The thing about using magic on muggles is it needs an anchor. A few runes, pressed into flesh with magic, and you can force muggles into obedience. It's a more long term control than what spells offer. There was one book in the Black alcove that spoke specifically of this, controlling muggles. Black is nearly giddy with dark pleasure at controlling this many people.

I stun the group. They're muggles and not expecting it. A few try to raise weapons but I was careful who I dropped first. It's too easy to get them all.


	65. Chapter 65: not my business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for all the comments and kudos, yall are awesome💐💐💐💐❤❤❤❤  
> I'm still sick and my health is a little wobbly so I'm not updating as often but I do want to say thank you to everyone for the well wishes and encouragement, yall have been an amazing support❤❤❤

Merle

Chapter 65: not my business

Man, crazy was wicked fast when he hoodooed everyone asleep. I guess it helped that none of em believed he could do it. Shock is a hell of a way to make em freeze up but it worked.

Then he goes to each one. One by one they are turned over and he pulls the back of their shirt down. Then he points that stick and lazer tattoos some symbols on the back of their neck.

It takes time so I leave Daryl to watch the door and I walk around. The supplies piles look like they just dumped the shelves over and shoved the shit into a pile. Its probably what they did.

We'll need the supplies so I grab some backpacks that were amongst the piles and start stuffing them. The pharmacy is still closed up and the piles in front of it are medicine and shit. The packs wont hold much so I try to pack them with the small loose stuff we need.

Daryl tosses me a heavy sports bag and goes back to the front. Unzipping it I find it stuffed full of other bags. Good, I get back to gathering as much as I can.

I drag a few of the bags back to the front and leave em by Daryl. He slips outside, tossing them in the back of the truck. Crazy is still tattooing the idiots.

I get the area in front of the pharmacy done quick enough. I could move on the the other piles but that pharmacy is practically calling my name. Dont know why these folk ain't gone in it yet.

Theres the metal rolled grates that block out the main counter, probably locked on the other side. Theres only one door that's locked but that ain't a problem. A few good kicks get it open.

The inside is dark and dusty but nothing moves so at least theres no dead. I grab a couple bags and a flashlight and head inside. This shit we need, after all.

I tell myself I'm just gathering supplies as I toss every bottle from the shelves into a bag. When the first one fills up I toss it out into the store and start filling up the next bag. I even find more of them diabetic pen things that boys gonna need. 

It's nothing to slip a bottle or two into my pocket. It's just some oxy, nothing big. I may have grabbed a few more things. It's not a big deal, no one will care. I'll be careful.

Crazy calls us to get ready to move out. I bring the bags with me, leaving empty shelves behind. Even with just the medicine, this is a good haul.

Them idiots are up and moving now. Most are wide eyed, a few glaring suspicious, as they gather up their stuff. I gotta admit I'm curious what his hoodoo did to em but I dont care enough to ask. It's none of my business after all.

Crazy is already outside with that big bus resized next to our truck. Daryl motions the folk to load up the bus, standing by the door to keep watch as they work. I toss the meds in our truck and go back to see what else I can grab.


	66. Chapter 66: jailbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your support and patience, you all have been awesome and I appreciate the encouragement 😊💐💐💐💐💐💐 wishing you all the best and I hope you enjoy the story

Sirius/Black

Chapter 66: jailbird

The alarm came early. Our people only just finished breakfast and split off to begin morning chores. I almost think we're under attack before I wake enough to understand. It's not the wards, it's the tracker left on the woman.

I remember casting the spell as a just in case thing. Rick's group may have the damndest luck but I cant trust him to keep baby Evelyn alive. He makes too many bad choices, too many mistakes. I was right too, because the alarm is pulsing severely so they're in danger of dying.

It's been a comfort to know I can track at least this one child. I've spent weeks searching for Tiny and Gamba but so far no luck. I dont know enough about where all they were before we found them the first time around so all I can do is guess.

I left temporary trigger wards over a few of the houses where we found them last time. That way, if they show up in that neighborhood I can retrieve them. I haven't really decided yet if I want to bring Nichelle back too but I do want to find Harry's kids if at all possible.

It's easy to slip out past the gate since I often patrol as padfoot. I race off, putting some distance behind me. A quick shift of magic has me transforming back to human form. Apparating out to the prison is a simple thing.

The moment I land is startling. It's too dark to see but theres a loud mechanical wailing sound echoing far too loud. Multiple bangs on metal tells me that a massive heard is nearby, slamming into the door and walls to reach us.

I cast a luminous spell, brightening up the small room. Its little more than a janitors closet, just ten feet by ten at most. There are four grey walls with a metal pipe moving down one wall, a shelf of cleaning supplies next to a metal sink, and a drain in the center of the floor.

Two women look back startled. The brunette woman, Lori, is on the floor clutching her round belly while Beth hovers over her protectively. Lori's pants are sticky with blood down to the knees which explains the spell alarming. Shes in labor but bleeding to death. Perhaps the baby is stuck?

Padfoot snarls at the traitor but I ignore him. A quick spell puts both women to sleep without any trouble. I feel a twinge of guilt but a dark whisper in my mind soothes that worry.

Black is right. Neither woman will survive long anyways. They're not trustworthy. They would just betray us. This way is better.

The door rattles dangerously as several dead try to force their way in. It's clear that the door wont hold much longer. I dont have much time but at least I can get one of Harry's pups for him.

I probably should've thought more about exactly how to get the baby out. I cant just throw a cutting curse at her belly or itll kill the baby. Its evident by the blood that Lori wont survive the birth either way but how do I get the baby out?

I kneel down by her side, lifting her shirt to expose her swollen belly. The skin is pulled tight, probably because of how starved she is still. Above her belly, her ribs press out harshly. Movement beneath her skin shifts the bulk of her belly around.

I press my hands against the sides of the bump, feeling the movement. The baby must be the hard lumpy thing so I just have to cut around it, right? Nausea wells up at the thought of cutting into her. 

Black moves forward with a cold calm, pushing away my hesitancy. He whispers reassurances, promises to be careful of the baby. I let myself fall back. As cowardly as it is, better he does this part than me.

Its fascinating, watching the skin split beneath the spell. Red wells up from the cut, spilling over in rivets. I push my fingers into the opening and pull.

Its warm, almost hot, and kinda slimy in a way. I dig my fingernails into the flesh and pull, slowly cutting away one chunk at a time. The woman twitches, face screwed up in pain but the spell keeps her unconscious.

The flesh of the belly is cut away, leaving my fingers sticky from the blood. The womb twitches as the baby struggles within. A thin membrane is easily torn away to reveal snaking pink intestines bunched up high and a clear watery sack with the baby visible now.

I poke the sack, more curious than anything. It has a somewhat rubbery texture. The baby within struggles in the small confinement of the womb.

I tug a piece of the membrane away, making a small cut. Clear liquid spills out as I dig my fingers inside the hole and pull it open wider. It makes a sound like tearing wet cloth.

The baby is pale and wrinkly, covered in sprinkles of white mucus like stuff. I pull the baby out and transfigure a pebble sized piece of concrete into a blanket. It's more scratchy than soft but it will work for now. I bundle the baby and the birth sack in the blanket.

I can feel Sirius edging closer to awareness. What he doesnt know cant hurt us. A quick spell, dead stumble forward, shoving closer. I appariate us back to the gate of our farm.

Sirius slips forward, peaking down at the wriggling mess in his arms. She gives a grunting cry, face screwed up unhappily with puffy cheeks and flailing limbs. He may not have found Tiny but at least he can give Harry back one of his daughters.

A shout from the gate grabs our attention. Mike hurries to open the gate, staring wide eyed at the bloody mess we carry. Black purrs, slipping back to rest. Padfoot wiggles, excited to have their grandpup back with the pack. Sirius smiles, glad to have something good to offer Harry.


	67. Chapter 67: supplies

Harry 

Chapter 67: supplies 

It's both a surprise and not. We all knew that we would run out of old world supplies, that was never in question. It was only the question of what would we run out of first. The answer, toilet paper!

I know, that's not anyone's first guess. We still have ten buckets of butter and we've got fresh eggs and milk so that's not a worry. No, the first thing we run completely out of is toilet paper.

We could go further out to search. Its slim pickings at all the stores near us. Our territory, for all that we claimed it, stretches out from our border thirty miles in all directions, more or less. 

We use the containers as storage for non food items. The ones on either side of the gate are empty, mostly because if another tank shows up, we dont want to lose supplies. But the three stretching out on either side hold various goods from furniture to cleaners. Theres two containers beyond the cabins, now trailers, that holds clothing. Each container has a door transfigured into the side so we can get in and out easily.

We have fresh eggs from the coops as well as milk from a few of the cows and goats. Merle and Daryl plan to process two cows, showing others how it's done, so we will be good on meat. But yeah, were out of toilet paper.

One of the kids, a seven year old girl with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes named Lana, has a suggestion. Her mother was really big on green living and knew lots of tricks and tips. She blushes when she tells us she doesn't remember most but there are a few things she remembers.

Important at this point is an alternative to toilet paper. According to Lana, her mother had cut flannel squares to use as wipes. She even remembered the ratio of baby oil to soap that the wipes are soaked in.

It's a solution, even if one we dont like. Donna was quick to add that we will need lidded pails in each bathroom to hold the dirty wipes. Mostly to keep the smell down as much as possible.

Mary, who along with Ginger, is in charge of our laundry needs adds that we need a seperate washer for the wipes. No one wants to wash them with our clothes so something else is needed. They've been using a single washer and dryer for all the clothes and after bit of back and forth, its agreed we will set up a laundry building.

Ginger wonders over, baby tucked close to her chest in a bright orange sling. She and Mary are quick to plan out, more like issue orders, for the new laundry facilities. Merle grumbles but sketches out a quick design that matches their request. We will use one of the sheds that were cabins, and set it up near the showers so we can use the generator there for both buildings.

As far as finding flannels go, its Mike that solves that issue. He suggest fabric stores, noting several within our territory that we can check. Lana adds in that flannel blankets can also be used, like the kind bug stores sell for a couple bucks.

I leave them to plan out the run. A few others join in, adding other items for the runners to watch out for. It's a bit disorganized but it works.


	68. Chapter 68: cooking lessens

Harry 

Chapter 68: cooking lessens 

Daryl had the kids, seven and up, with him in the barn today. He taught them how to clean the stalls, fill the water and food troughs, and where the tools and such are stored. It earned a lot of loud complaints because of the smell but they did work well together. 

They also milked the cows, bringing in three pails full. Since everyone is trying to teach them how to help out on the farm I suppose I can teach them too. I may not know much about farming but I know cooking. And with my kids playing at the playground it gives me a bit of free time.

"Bring the milk pails," I call to the group.

They only hesitate a second before changing course. I watch them long enough to be sure they will follow. The pavillion is the only place big enough so I lead the way.

"We're going to make cheese," I tell them, speaking loud enough for them all to hear.

They exchange several doubtful looks but follow without question. I set the oldest four to heat the milk in the largest boilers we have. I remind them several times to keep stirring otherwise the milk will burn.

There are a few ways to make cheese. This is perhaps the easiest and usually the first one you learn. It ends up more crumbly than creamy but it's very good.

"Add some salt to the milk," I call out, passing bowls and colanders to several kids. "Not a lot, just sprinkle a few times."

I set bundles of rosemary and basil in front of a few kids. I try to even out the tasks so they all help. They pick the leaves and grind them with little wooden mortar and pestle sets we found at a souvenir shop in Atlanta.

"As soon as it boils up, pull it off the heat," I shout to the older kids.

I pass flour sack towels to the kids with bowls and colander sets. These towels are similar to cheesecloth, thin enough that liquid can pass through easily without letting the cheese curds pass through. They're easier to find than cheesecloth as they can serve many purposes.

I glance around noting only two kids left without anything to do. I pass honey and vanilla extract to one and cinnamon and a jar of apple preserves to the other. This way we can have some sweet cheese as well as savory.

"Its boiling," one of the boys named Jacob calls out.

I move closer to them and explain, "Now add some of the lemon juice to these, except Maddox, but only a half a cup. Maddox, you add a half cup of apple cider vinegar to yours."

He blinks up startled so I point to the bottle on the shelf. Now normally you would have to let this sit for twenty minutes so the milk can curdle properly. With a little quickening spell, it's ready in a few seconds. 

I direct the four to bring their boilers out and pour up some into each of the towel lined colanders sitting in bowls. The kids with the colanders twist the towels until they're able to squeeze the liquid out. The whey is the liquid portion that drains off and it can be used for many things so I tell the four oldest to gather Mason jars to keep the whey.

They're all looking excited now, each watching the others work. I direct the kids draining the curds to pass the lumps of cheese to each of the kids with the seasoning. The two made from Maddox's batch, where apple cider vinegar was added, are given to the two kids with sweeter additions.

They excitedly add the herbs or additives to their cheese bundles. I show them how to mix it so the flavors aren't stuck in one place. The sweet cheeses will be more spreadable but the others will stay crumbly. 

The kids all exclaim excitedly as the wonderful scents fill the air. I encourage each child to try a taste, passing out slices of baguette they can use. The cinnamon apple cheese seems to be a favorite as it gets eaten completely while the others have at least a little left over. I praise them all for a job well done as I wave them off to play. 

Daryl sidles up with an amused smirk, stealing a pinch of the honey vanilla to sample. I grin back as he helps me gather up the leftover bundles. We'll need to eat them soon, perhaps offer them with tonight's spaghetti.


	69. Chapter 69: addition

Daryl 

Chapter 69: addition 

Our day was going well. The kids I had to wrangle followed instructions well. Merle, Alec, and Donna had the newcomers seperate and training. Harry even taught the brats how to make farmers cheese.

It all changed in a blink of an eye. Harry had me carry the jars of whey, all neatly labeled, to the open market barn where shelves of supplies still stand. Only, as we came within sight of the farmhouse, we found Sirius.

He looked a mess too, hair wild, blood soaking his clothes and a messy bundle in his arm. If it weren't for the wide self satisfied grin hes beaming our way I would worry we're in trouble. Then the bundle moves and I realize...

"Its a girl!" Sirius boasts as Harry freezes in front of him.

Sure enough, it's a baby. Shes a pale wrinkly thing with long thin limbs and a round head of fine dark hair. Sirius turns slightly to show her off, obviously proud of himself.

"I thought you'd like her," he nearly crow's to Harry, "her mother died but I got her out in time."

Tears spill out of Harry's eyes as something painful twists his features. I wonder if he knows, if he realizes. But he dont ask, dont address the big ass elephant in the room. Instead he passes me the cheese bundles and moves to take the baby from Sirius.

Harry holds her carefully, unwrapping her some. The thick coil of the umbilical cord still connects her to a smooth bloody sack, the placenta. He didnt cut the cord but that's probably a good thing.

Harry blinks confused at the placenta. Maybe he doesnt know what it is. But he doesnt ask, just looks up at a still beaming Sirius.

"Shes yours now, pup," Sirius tells him proudly, "I thought you'd like her."

Harry moves forward, wrapping one hand around the back of Sirius neck and pressing their foreheads together. Sirius seems to calm down but doesnt look any less happy. I keep quiet, not wanting to interrupt them. 

Harry leans back with a smile, nudging Sirius to get cleaned up. He leaves with a bounce in his step. I guess he didnt notice the fine tremble shaking Harry's body.

"Want me ta help ya?" I ask, glancing around to see who else saw the exchange. Thankfully everyone else seems busy or far away enough.

Harry doesnt answer. He just walks on towards the kitchen entrance. I follow, setting the jars and cheese on the counter.

Harry fills the sink with water, pausing to scrub his cheeks and unbundle the baby. Shes crying but it's a wet sound. I'm not sure if that's a normal thing or not. The bloody bundle, still holding the placenta, is put on the counter with the cord loose between them.

I pass Harry the baby wash. Hes gentle as he washes her, keeping his touch careful. He doesnt put her in the water, just holds her and dips a cloth in the water to wash her.

We need to cut the cord and something to tie it off. We have a box with some fishing tackles and spare wire in the pantry closet. The wire may be tight but it should work.

Harry watches, still gently wiping her with a soft cloth. I cut the cord, sawing at the thick rubbery texture while keeping it pinched. Blood spurts out thickly and I hurry to tie it with the fishing wire.

Harry offers a sadly amused smile. Neither of us comment on what happened. I know, I know he knows too. 

For his own sanity, he wont question it. He cant believe his old man would do such a thing. To keep the piece, he'll keep quiet and so will I. We're a pack, a family, and we'll stick together.


End file.
